Starlight Adventure
by Ceffyldwr
Summary: ABANDONED.! Ria Rivers is back in Briarwood. Follow as she joins the rangers in their quest. Will she find her family? What is her realation with Claire?
1. Introduction

**AN: ****Hi this is my first multi chapter fic, so please forgive my mistakes and unfrequent updates. Reviews are greatly appreciated so without further ado here is the story**

_

Chapter 1: Introduction

Ria Rivers had just arrived at Briarwood. She was back here after 5 years when she had run away from her abusive relative in her adoptive family. She refused to call him an uncle or god forbid father. He was single handedly responsible for most of the scars in her body. She had run away at the age of 13 after he had tried to beat her to death for trying to (but failing) confide in her friends about her abuses. She had stumbled upon a martial arts academy were the sensei had taught her kung fu, which came with the advantage of weapon training.

She made her way to the Rock Porium eager to see her friends. She had found about this place after visiting her two female friends house. Said friends were chiling about in the rock porium when she entered.

" Hi can I help y- Ria?" a girl with long raven hair exclas when she sees her.

" Hi Madison, how ya doing?" Ria smiles at her before turning and saying hello to Madison's twin, a girl with short raven hair with white highlights, and two boys one australian and another well a little odd.

" Hello Vida, Xander, Chip, its been ages since I last saw you"

The four stared at her thunderstruck for a minute before interogating her together or trying to at any rate. She avoided the questions by saying she had to go for some studying and apologised for not keeping contact.

After their shift ended, by which time they had introduced her to Toby, the shop owner, and had secured her a job, they made their way to her new flat to do some catch up.

_

**AN: This chapter is quite short. But hopefully next chapter won't be. And more of Ria's past will come to light as the story proceeds**


	2. Broken Spell 1

**AN: Hi here's the story... Hope ya like it. Please review...**

_#_

It had been over a week since Ria had returned to Briarwood, getting a job in Rock Porium with her friends. The raven headed girl was currently keeping a watchful onyx eyes on her friends while cleaning the store (She was the only one working after all).

The time passed quickly for the lazy workers, who chose to do what they wanted instead of cleaning the shop like their boss had requested. Music filled the air as Vida stood behind the decks, and her sister recorded her and the others.

" Enemies beware!" Ria looked behind to see Chip brandishing a rolled up newspaper. As he lunged for her, Ria leapt over the back of the sofa and grabbed two of her own.

"Oh Chip,you have been trying to beat me for ages, give up, you can't win" she teased as the red-haired boy pushed his cape back.

"Today I shall be victorius!" he decided, running around the sofa to face her. Ever since Ria had joined in on his 'sword-fighting' last week day after she had arrived, Chip had challenged her to see if he could beat her. He hadn't been able to so much as touch her with his swords.

"Sword-fighting? Not again guys!!" Xander grumbled when Chip barreled into him after Ria disarmed him and gave chase. "How do you do that anyway," Maddie asked, curious. Ria just laughed and said mischeiviously " I challenge you to figure it out. If you don't figure it out in 3 months, I will tell you but not teach you. If you figure it out, I will teach you too."

"Challenge accepted" the four exclaimed.

"Toby!" Ria suddenly exclaimed, they all looked around quickly to find their boss standing in the doorway. He wore a wetsuit, goggles and a snorkel, and was dripping wet.

"Nice snorkel boss," everyone rushed over to him, and Toby slapped Xander's hand as he poked it.

"Weren't you taking the day off today?" Vida raised an eyebrow as she stood by her sister. Toby attempted to speak, before remembering to pull the snorkel out of his mouth.

"Yes I-" he stopped, and yanked the whole thing off his head. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, snorkelling with the little fishies, and one swam right up to my mask!" the five tried not to laugh as he spoke. "And he looked at me, with these big fish eyes, and he said..." Toby then smushed his face together with his hands. "'Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do?' Now, I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish...and say...'no'," he grumbled as they tried to stop laughing.

"Why don't you relax, boss?" Xander smiled at the irritated man. "Take a breather. I'll gather the troops, assign them things to do. Sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, etc etc," he told them, and the remaining three rolled their eyes.

"Oh, you mean...do the jobs I pay you for? Guys!" frustrated, Toby went into his office and slammed the door.

"Alright, you head the man, snap to it! Chip, grab a broom. Madison, deal with the stock, Ria can take care of the customers, and Vida, throw out the trash. Snap, snap!" Xander ushered them before returning to his seat.

"How come she gets the easy job?" Vida grumbled to Xander as she looked at Ria.

"Because Xander knows what would happen if he tried to make me do more work. I was the only one actually working, so now I'm gonna relax a bit" Ria answered, looking innocent as she set her book on the counter and stretched. Vida stormed over to Xander to attempt to make him work, while Ria took a book and just started reading, knowing it was useless.

The ground started to shake, making them all stumble in surprise.

"Earthquake!" Xander yelled, and they all moved to get under cover.

"It's the end of the world!" Chip declared with an excited grin. "Just kidding," he laughed, and was pulled under the counter by Ria.

"Don't panic!" Toby yelled as he emerged from his office. "Don't panic! Remember the safety procedures! Get under a desk!" he dove back into his office and his door slammed shut. After a moment, the quake finally subsided, and the employees crawled out from their cover.

"Is it over?" Maddie asked hopefully as she looked around.

"I'm alive!" Chip cheered with a grin.

"For now...Toby's gonna kill us though..." Vida commented as she leaned on the counter. "The store is a total mess now," everyone groaned as they took a look at it. Everything had fallen from the shelves.

"I thought it was bad before... All the work wasted..." Ria muttered.

"Well, the good news is, the worst is over," Xander told them, holding his helmet in his hands.

"Worst my butt..." Vida muttered. "Now we have to clean even more..." she complained, looking around the shop, shaking her head as Ria muttered, " Language!!" knowing it was useless

Xxxxxx...

"After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in different ways," Maddie spoke as she started filming herself and her friends as they took a break. "Some use physical activity," she turned the camera on Xander as he skateboarded around. "Some listen to music," Maddie turned to her sister, who was sitting in the back of her jeep listening to music as she read a magazine. "Some read" Maddie remarked looking at Ria who was absorbed in a book. "And some eat," she moved over to Chip. "Tell me, Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are you eating?" she asked the boy.

"Shrimp, chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows," he told her as he shoved a marshmallow into his mouth.

"A fine example of the non-human species," Maddie told her camera, looking disgusted.

"Somebody please, help me!" they looked around quickly as an old man cried out. "Please, someone. Anyone! I need help," he pleaded, and they rushed over to the man. A crowd began to gather as he looked around helplessly. "It's my brother! We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him! I fear the worst!" everyone was frowning as he spoke. "It's just out of town! A creature took him into the woods," most of the crowd immediately backed up and walked away.

"Can you imagine that Ria?" Xander nudged the girl beside him. "Him asking for someone to go into the woods..." when he didn't get a response, he looked down at her to see her watching the old man with a strange expression. "Ria?" he frowned.

"Won't somebody please help me?" the old man pleaded. Ria stepped forwards.

"I will," she volunteered, but found that her voice was not the only one. She glanced around to see a young man crouched beside his bike. Those who weren't looking at Ria, looked to the stranger. "I could use a break," he shrugged, looking up.

"Thank you," the man sighed, grateful as the stranger glanced to Ria while the others looked wary. Ria followed the old man as he walked over to him, before Xander took a few steps.

"Hey," he smiled at the boy as he caught Ria's elbow. "I'm Xander. You're new around here, aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts. While someone seems to have forgotten them," Xander told him as the boy pulled on his jacket and glanced at Ria "And there's just one. If you go into those woods-"

"You don't come out again," Ria finished for him, rolling her eyes.

"I heard about it," the boy replied. "The guy needs help. No-one else in this city except for your friend there seems to care," he glanced to Ria, who looked up at Xander quickly as he glanced down at her.

"I'll go with you," Vida volunteered quickly, shooting Xander a frown. "Not everyone in this city is a coward," she growled as she looked to the rest of the crowd with a scowl.

"I'll go too!" Chip stepped forward, looking excited. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest! This is a dangerous quest, right?" he glanced to Vida with a small frown.

"Perilous," Vida replied dryly.

"Sweet!" Chip cheered.

"Well, let's go," the stranger decided, and the four followed the old man.

Xxxxxx...

Reaching the entrance to the woods where the old man had told them his brother had been taken, Chip was bouncing with excitement. Ria was slightly wary keeping eyes open for trouble.

"Are you sure you're willing to enter?" the old man asked as they stood at the entrance. "The woods are a very scary place," he told them.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother's in danger," the stranger frowned at him.

"Everyone's in danger," the old man responded.

"Everyone's in danger? Oh, yeah!" Chip cheered, smiling widely.

Ria shook her head at Chip , amused, before they heard a loud beep. They turned to see Xander and Maddie driving in Vida's jeep, waving to them as they approached.

"Xander! I told you if youevertook my car I'd rearrange your limbs," Vida yelled angrily at him.

"You're going into the woods and never returning," Xander shrugged, not looking the slightest bit guilty. "As if you're ever going to see it again," he commented as he and Maddie climbed out and walked over.

"He's got a point," Chip shrugged, earning a glare from his best friend.

"You're my sister. Where you go...I go," Maddie told her though hesitantly.

"And so there is six..." the old man whispered, causing Ria to look around, wondering just what he meant. He started walking again, and they all followed him, looking around the eerie woods as they entered.

"It's creepy out here..." Maddie complained after a while.

"Got that right," Xander agreed.

"It's not so bad," Ria shrugged, earning a couple of stares. "What?" she looked at Maddie and Xander, raising an eyebrow. As the trees began to change from straight to gnarled, Maddie shivered.

"What was that?" they all glanced around at her as she stopped. "I felt something...something weird..." the shy girl told them with a confused frown.

"Wait...where's the old man?" the stranger was the first to notice that the one supposedly leading the rescue mission had disappeared.

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost!" Chip's excitement only seemed to increase. "All right!" he cheered, laughing. Ria however began to get more wary. The old man's words about everyone being in danger, as well as his comment on their number, remained on her mind as they began walking to try and find their way out. "And not just trolls, goblins and elves live in the woods too!" Chip was going on about what he believed to be in the woods. "I've also heard that a witch lives here! She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks," he continued on with a grin.

"Chip Thorn don't you dare upset my appetite with your disgusting description," Ria glared at him looking disgusted as she walked behind him.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend," the stranger lingered at the back of the group. "Guys, there's no such thing as witches!" he told them as they turned to look at him, and froze. When he saw their reaction, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, ok. So now you're playing with me," he sighed. "Oh,someone's behind me. I'm so scared! Boo!" he mocked.

"There is someone behind you!!!" Vida insisted. The boy's smirk dropped, and he looked around to see what they saw. A figure dressed in a black cloak that hid them from sight. He let out a cry of surprise and stumbled backwards to the others as the figure moved towards them.

"Anybody want to run?" Maddie gulped.

"Already tried, but my feet won't move," Xander shook his head. The figure stopped as several creatures suddenly rushed towards them, making the figure stop.

"She brought friends!" Vida cried as they looked around. Before anyone else could react, Ria walked forwards, towards them. "What are you doing?" Vida demanded as Ria was quickly surrounded by the strange creatures. The girl didn't respond as she put her hands behind her back and smiled.

"Hello! Don't like guests?" she asked the creatures, tilting her head. They grunted and snarled, clearly confused by her behaviour. Finally one launched at her, and as the others gave alarmed shouts, Ria dodged it easily. With one quick motion, she jump-kicked the monster, and the monster went flying. The grunting and snarling intensified in their anger, and more of the creatures ran at Ria. She dodged their moves easily, tripping them and knocking them into each other.

"She's amazing..." Chip gaped as they watched Ria take the creatures down with ease. Even the woman in black seemed stunned as Ria stood in the middle of the fallen creatures.

"Never underestimate your enemy," she told them quietly, but as she went to walk back over to the others, more appeared from the bushes and she stopped. Ria fell back into her fighting stance, but she knew there were too many for her to take on with her martial arts, specially alone.

"Mysto Aerotan!" the woman in black suddenly raised something, and as the creatures ran at Ria again, something caught her from behind and lifted her into the air as the same thing happened to the others. They let out yells as they flew through the air, before being dropped nearby a tree that was much larger than the rest. While most landing on their faces, Ria landed on her feet thanks to all her balancing exercises.

"Ok, so, new guy, now you know why no-one goes into these woods," Xander grunted at the stranger.

"Name's Nick," the boy replied, and looked to Ria. "And isn't anyone going to question how she fought them off?" he questioned.

"Ok guys your hint no. 1- I learned it in my academy, you have to guess what is the academy for," Ria smiled innocently as the others nodded, shrugging a little when Nick looked at them questioningly.

"What is this place?" Vida questioned as she saw a large dragon head that had been carved into the tree.

"I call it Rootcore," the woman reappeared, and they backed away quickly, straight into the mouth of the dragon as it closed.

The six fell into a dark room, barely managing to stay on their feet. "I thought it best you were brought here," they looked up to see the woman again, standing on a higher level as she looked down on them.

"Hi, I'm Xander," the boy smiled and raised a hand. "It's a really nice place you got here. It's really...woody..." he knocked on a desk. The woman didn't respond, instead raising a hand as white lights sparked from it, and the broomsticks that had carried them there reappeared.

"I am the sorceress Udonna," the woman lifted her black cloak to reveal herself. She had long red hair and wore all white. "Welcome to my home," she smiled at them. The place lit up, revealing itself completely.

"Wow...this is awesome!" Chip was beaming as he looked around at what was like a dream come true for him.

"When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension," Udonna told them softly.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood," Chip looked to the others. "Do we live in a great city, or what?" he grinned widely.

Ria raised an eyebrow. _Really? Parallel Magical Dimension? _she thought.

"A few years ago," they spun around again as Udonna reappeared behind them. "There was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld," she told them, before turning away. "But at a great cost..." she whispered. "The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through," she explained to them.

"Remember me? Xander," the skateboarder spoke up. "Look, I'm just wondering, what does that have to do with us?" he asked as Udonna blinked at him.

"It could mean the end for both our worlds," Udonna told them.

"Please, none of us are buying this fairytale!" Nick spoke up at last.

"This is not a fairytale," Udonna told him sharply. "What I tell you,iswhat happened," Nick scoffed at her words.

"Guys," he looked to the others, but they shrugged at him.

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say," Vida suggested to him with a smile. "We can always leave after that," she pointed out. Nick rolled his eyes, but chose to do so.

"The Xenotome," they glanced back over to where Udonna now stood. "The book of the unknown. In it, is everything we do not know," she explained as they walked over to her.

"What kind of language is that? I've never seen it before," Maddie frowned as writing appeared on the page.

"It is the language of the ancients," Udonna smiled at the curious girl. "You will soon learn it. It says that when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward.You are those warriors," she explained as Nick frowned even more. "You...are the Power Rangers," she told them. There was a short silence.

"Excuse me, but there must be some mistake," Xander shook his head as Ria agreed silently. "How are we gonna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in, like, six years," he commented. Ria rolled her eyes at that. Then she turned to Udonna and asked, "How are we gonna fight them anyway? They've got magic while we are just normal teenagers" The others agreed.

"These are your magic wands," Udonna held up six wands similar to the one she had held back in the forest. She passed them out, giving Chip a yellow one, Maddie a blue one, Vida one with a pink butterfly, Xander a green one, Ria one with a silver star, and Nick one red. "Never go anywhere without them, they will help you in your quests," she instructed as they all lit up.

"Udonna!" a girl suddenly ran into view. "Udonna!" she ran up to the sorceress, before pausing. "Oh, hello," she spoke as she noticed the six standing there. "Nice to meet you! Excuse me. Udonna," she turned back to the sorceress and whispered in her ear.

"You must stay here until I return," Udonna suddenly told them. "Do not go into the woods by yourselves," she instructed, before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a flash of white lights. Ria frowned, finding the way she disappeared very familiar to what had happened once during her training when she had mysteriously teleported to safe zone during a fight.

"Wish I could do that..." the girl tried snapping her fingers. "I practise and I practise but...nothing!" she complained, before remembering that she wasn't alone. "Oh, hello again. I'm Claire, sorceress in training here at Rootcore," the girl introduced herself with a smile.

"Ok, that's it, I'm outta here," Nick decided.

"Oh, no, you can't go!" Claire stopped them as they went to leave. "Udonna said you had to stay here till she returned!" she told them with wide eyes.

"We all better go," Maddie spoke up, which flustered the girl even more.

"Oh, this is not good," Claire shook her head. "I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back!" she decided. They all backed away, frowning at her. She spoke strange words, and a light shone in her hand, but instead of freezing the group, it changed her into a sheep.

Ria laughed as the others quickly set their wands down and rushed out. But she took her wand with her, remembering what her sensei used to say, "Never, let go of a potential weapon even when not fighting. Remember danger is everywhere."

Xxxxx...

"Come on," Nick led the way as they hurried through the forest, trying to find a way out. They slowed to a stop as they saw what seemed to be a small village, which had been thoroughly trashed.

"Look..." Vida breathed as strange creatures wandered around, cleaning up and tending to the injured.

"Who are they?" Xander wondered, before seeing the wand still in Ria's hands. "Did you have to bring that with you?" he frowned at her, and Ria shrugged "She said not to leave without it."

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," Udonna smiled as she walked over.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Woodland Village was destroyed," Udonna's smile dropped as she spoke gravely. "Tomorrow it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything within their path until they find what they want," she told them.

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

"Me," Udonna admitted with a sigh. "And then they will go after you," she warned them, and they looked alarmed at the thought.

"Hold on just a sec," Nick spoke up, seeming to becoming increasingly more irritated. "I never agreed to be part of this," he complained, before the villages seemed to notice them.

"It is them! It is them!" one cried out happily. "The protectors are here!" he yelled. "Hail the Mystic Force!" they bowed before the teenagers.

"Always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped," Xander commented. "It's not so bad," he grinned.

"Oh great another ego boost for Mr. Xander the Great," Ria muttered, making him laugh. The ground suddenly shook, and they looked up to see a massive monster towering over them.

"Ok...that's bad," Xander summed up as they backed away. The villagers all fled, screaming.

"Take out your wands!" Udonna barked at them.

"We kind of left them back at the tree," Chip admitted.

"Except me!" Ria held up hers with a smile. "Told you," she smirked at Xander, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, stand back," Udonna ordered as she turned to face the monster. "Follow my lead," she instructed Ria, who shrugged and stepped forwards. "You leave me no choice," Udonna told the monster as she drew her own wand. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Udonna morphed into a white suit. "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" she chanted, holding her Snow Staff.

"Now that's cool," Vida grinned as she stared at her. Udonna ran to fight the monster as they watched.

"Ok my turn," Ria held up her own wand, but as she went to morph, more of the creatures from before surrounded them. She backed up as the Hidiacs moved towards them.

"Well, as I see it, we have two choices. We can surrender and be destroyed..."

"Or fight?" Maddie finished for Chip, looking incredulous.

"We fight," Nick agreed.

"No, there's a third option," Xander stopped him. "Plan Xander. I'll just reason with them," he grinned.

"Xander, Your Plan Xander never works. I can't believe you still try," Ria tried to stop him.

"Well if it doesn't, then it's a good thing you're here," he grinned at her, and stepped forwards. "Hi, I'm Xander. We're not really from these parts, so if it's ok with you we'll just be heading off-" as expected, the monsters didn't listen, and Ria intercepted a kick and knocked the Hidiac back.

"I told you," Ria frowned at him.

"And like I said, it's a good thing you're here," he grinned back. "Guess we fight," they all stood together and faced the monsters, only to be blasted off their feet, causing Ria to drop her wand. The Hidiacs ran at them, and Ria pushed up, fighting off the ones that surrounded her. Seeing that the others were distracted with their own fights, Ria began to use kung fu. The Hidiacs, as they went to hit Ria, were thrown back.

Despite the use of kung fu , Ria was being quickly overwhelmed by the monsters that had realised that she was currently their biggest threat. Most of them concentrated on her, and she was knocked back to the ground.

"Just remember!" Udonna called as she saw them all being thrown about like rag dolls. " To use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic!" she told them.

Ria frowned, back-flipping to dodge another attack.

"Guys! The magic really works!" she heard Chip yell nearby. "Just believe!" he yelled. Ria looked around and saw vines shoot out from a tree around Xander, taking out the Hidiacs. When Maddie caused water to burst up and take out the ones attacking her, Ria grinned.

"I believe in magic!" she called. A warm, familiar feeling filled Ria, and her eyes widened. A energy ball of the shape of a giant star attacked the Hidiacs and turned them to dust. "So that was magic huh," Ari laughed, thinking back to all the times that star shaped blast had saved her life(in a smaller scale) before she retrieved her wand. She looked up as Vida became a tornado, sending the Hidiacs flying. Udonna took out the monster, before coming to Nick's rescue as he was thrown through the air. She demorphed, and everyone regrouped.

"Well, well, very nice," she nodded in approval. "You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task?" Udonna asked them. "Are you now ready to accept your legacy?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Chip nodded.

"I'm in!" Vida agreed as she stood by him. "I kicked some serious evil back there," Udonna smiled at their eagerness.

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister," Maddie decided as she stepped forwards too.

"Someone's gotta look after these guys, right?" Xander grinned as he spoked up.

"And someone has gotta keep Xander out of trouble," Ria laughed. They looked over at Nick as he rubbed his neck. He looked up at them, and frowned.

"Me? No way," he brushed the dirt from his clothes. "I'm out of here," he told them with a scowl, making their smiles drop.

"Are you sure this is what you choose?" Udonna asked as she walked over to them.

"Look. The 'I believe in magic' thing, it didn't work for me," he told them as he fixed his jacket.

"Try believing again," Maddie suggested with a small smile. "Maybe it didn't catch on the first time?" she tried, but Udonna shook her head with a small smile.

"He is a non-believer," she told them sadly. "I can do nothing for him. Claire will see you out of the woods safely," Udonna said to Nick. "Claire!" she called for her apprentice as the others remained silent.

"Here I aaaam!" Claire bleated as she came into view, still in sheep form.

"Oh my dear child," Udonna laughed as she saw her. "When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods," she instructed the girl.

"Yes Udoooonnnna," Claire bleated, and led Nick off. A noise behind them made the remaining six turn around quickly to see a figure in purple armour.

"You may have defeated my Hidiacs, but you'll not defeat me," he spoke as he drew his sword. "Wolf Attack!" his shield opened and red light shot at the group, blasting them off their feet. "It is the end for you," he told them, and laughed as they looked up at him

**TO BE CONTINUED...**_X_

**AN: Next chapter should be up in a few days or a few weeks at max. Since I am sitting my exams in a few days update may be late.**


	3. Broken Spell 2

The strange dark knight that had appeared walked towards the fallen group as they looked up at him.

"On your feet," he ordered as he stood in front of them "Darkness has come".

"I got a bad feeling about this," Maddie gulped as she looked to the others.

"I do not know you warrior," Udonna spoke as she surveyed the knight warily. "But if it's a battle you want, I am ready to fight," she told him.

"Hold on, let me try and reason with him," Xander suggested. "Hi. The name's Xander," he took a few steps forwards as he spoke, but Ria grabbed him and stopped him moving any closer. The Knight was incredibly powerful. She could feel it.

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf," the knight sheathed his sword. He then chanted loudly "Uthe Mejor Catastros", and a massive purple seal appeared on the ground. "Rise up from your depth!" Koragg called as a Zord-sized horse appeared.

"So much for reasoning," Xander gulped as Koragg cast another spell, "Sumbol Unithos Equestras". He grew to a much greater size, and combined with the horse.

"Power of the Centaur!" he called.

"A Centaur! A real Centaur!" Chip stared up at it. "I want one!" he declared.

Udonna stepped forwards.

"You are now just pebbles under my hooves," Koragg laughed mockingly down at them.

"Get back!" Udonna ordered the others. "You are not ready to fight his kind," she told them. "I am," she stated as she drew her wand.

"There's no problem here," Xander nodded as they all looked up. Ria bit her lip, wanting to help. However, she was too small to help.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" she morphed, and cast a spell "Galwit Mysto Prifior" to grow to a much larger size. She fought Koragg, but as Ria thought, he was incredibly powerful.

"Darkness destroys light," Koragg told her, overpowering the sorceress and kicking her back with his front legs.

"Have I seen you before, Wizard? You are too familiar," Udonna questioned as she fought him back with her staff.

"And you too, Witch," Koragg agreed. "But that will not stop me from destroying you," he warned. "Behold the eye of the Master!" he blasted her with his shield, and slammed into her with his lance. "You are defeated," he stated as she fell, returning to her true size and demorphing.

"Udonna!" Maddie cried, and they ran to the fallen sorceress. Koragg returned to his normal size, and walked over to the Snow Staff, which lay nearby. Before he reached it, however, Ria stepped in the way, raising her arms.

"Out of the way girl. I merely seek that staff," he ordered, but Ria shook her head and firmed her resolve.

"No, You're not getting it," she growled.

"Ria no!" Vida yelled, but she shook her head at her as she went to run over.

"Get back, you can't fight him!" Maddie pleaded, but Ria ignored her as they all stared in horror at her.

"You cannot beat me girl. The darkness will triumph," Koragg told her, but Ria just set her jaws in stubborness.

She lifted her wand. "We will see. MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" she morphed into a silver suit that had a long cape, and a star across the helmet. "Glittering as the Stars! Silver Mystic Ranger!" she called as the others stared at her.

"You may have the power of the Mystics, but it is not enough to beat me," Koragg drew his sword.

"Magi Staff, Polearm mode!" Ria drew her staff and changed it into a polearm. She held it sideways as she moved into her fighting stance. "I do hope you're not underestimating me, Koragg," she commented, before rushing at him. The loud clash of metal hitting metal rang through the air, and the others watched as Ria fought Koragg with speed and ferocity that no one thought was possible before. They were surprised when Ria ducked under his blade and knocked it out of his hand. However, they were even more stunned when she stopped.

"What are you doing Ria? Finish him!" Vida yelled, but Ria shook her head.

"Pick it up. I don't fight an unarmed enemy," she told him softly. Koragg let out a confused growl, but lifted his sword. As soon as he did, he blocked with it as Ria attacked him.

"You have honour and more skill than I expected, Silver Mystic. But that was luck!" Koragg let out a yell and threw Ria back. "You won't have another chance to defeat me," he told her as Ria dodged his strike and kept moving. However, Koragg slammed into her with his shield, and Ria stumbled backwards as he hit her with dark magic at point blank range, "Behold the eye of master" as pain exploded in her body. She went flying backwards, and as she hit the ground, demorphed, and rolled along the ground before lying still. Her weapons disappeared in flashes of light as she looked up.

"Ria!" Chip rushed over to her as she tried to push herself up, but her body was in agony. He helped her into a sitting position, before glancing up at Koragg as he lifted the Snow Staff.

"Because of the honour you demonstrated in that battle, I will spare your lives," Koragg spoke as he sheathed his sword and turned to the group. "But know this. You will witness the terror and destruction that unfolds on your land. Remember this day. You will wish it was your last," he told the group, before disappearing through another spell seal.

Xxxxxx...

"Without my Snow Staff, I cannot fight any more," Udonna said to the group as they stood in Rootcore. Ria sat on the desk as her self healing powers kicked in, not having said a word since Koragg had disappeared. "But I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic," she told them, and Maddie, Chip and Vida smiled excitedly.

"Are you alright child?" Udonna asked the girl quietly as she watched her self heal.With the amount of times she had been beaten her self healing abilities were very strong and she knew she'd be fine in a few hours.

"I'm sorry..." Ria mumbled, still not looking up.

"Why?" Udonna frowned.

"For earlier. He took your staff... and I couldn't do anything," Ria mumbled, her head dropping even more.

"You did a lot," she looked up quickly, "You tried, and that is what matters. Korrag is very powerful," Udonna pointed out.

"Ria, you gotta teach me some of those moves," Chip bounded over as soon as she jumped off the table. Ria smiled before saying," We made a deal remember!!?"

"Did you really learn that stuff from that school you went to?" Maddie asked curiously as she, Vida and Udonna looked over.

"Yeah, but the Ranger suit helps with strength and some of the speed," Ria blushed they all watched her.

"The suit will grant you the ability to fight as well," Udonna told the others, and Chip let out a cheer.

"Not as good as me though," Ria smirked at them.

"We'll see," Vida promised, making the Silver Ranger smirk.

"Claire!" Udonna turned her head.

"Coooommming!" Claire bleated as she ran into the main room of Rootcore, still a sheep.

"Oh child," Udonna laughed, getting to her feet. She chanted "Morthay Mammun", and Claire returned to her human form.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Claire complained from the ground. "Do you know how warm it was in all that wool?"

"If I do everything for you, then how will you ever learn?" Udonna questioned as the others laughed. Ria remembered her sensei saying the exact same words everytime she got caught in training traps set during her training in forest. He would let her stay there for hours before coming to her rescue, or sometimes not coming at all, waiting for her to finally figure it out.

Claire scrambled to her feet, brushing her hair from her face. "This time, go nowhere without them," Udonna passed the others their wands as Claire walked over.

"We already learned our lesson," Xander nodded as he took his. "But, to tell you the truth, walking around town...carrying a wand...well, it may be good for Chip, but..." he trailed off as Chip started waving his around. The others laughed, and Claire nodded to Udonna, who smiled.

"Very well," she nodded, and cast a spell "Utum Zore" that changed all of their wands into what looked like phones. "I hope you find these more to your generation's liking," Udonna told them as they opened them and studied them with grins.

"Cell phones. Very cool," Vida nodded her approval.

"They are your Mystic Morphers," Udonna explained. "They are activated by spell codes that you will learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you're needed," she told them as they wondered just what kind of codes they would learn. "Remember, there is evil everywhere. And you would be best served speaking to no-one of what has happened," she told them. Ria shoved her morpher into her pocket.

"Oh, I can show them out of the woods," Claire offered with a smile.

"No," Udonna shook her head as she looked to the sorceress in training. "They must find their own way. Just remember, the trees are your passage," she told them cryptically, making them frown in confusion.

Xxxxxx...

"How could a tree be our...passage?" the group of five walked through the forest, wondering just how they would get out, and just what Udonna had meant. It was quickly explained, however, as Chip touched the tree, and proceeded to be sucked into it with a yell. A second later he reappeared, eyes wide. "Whoa guys, it's so cool! Touch the tree and bam! Flying through roots, branches, stems and leaves and bark and...just think of the tree in front of the record shop, it really works!" Chip told them as he bounced excitedly.

"No, no, there is no way that this -" Xander touched the tree as he scoffed, and was pulled through it.

Ria ran over and touched the tree, and the next thing she knew she was falling straight into Xander. She moved away from the tree. But before Xander could move, Vida, Maddie and Chip fell through and they all fell to the ground. "How about next time you move out of the way of the tree, and don't go all at once?" Ria suggested with a laugh, and they all got to their feet glowering at her. Pretending like nothing had happened, they walked back over to Rock Porium, where Toby was staring at them.

"Hey, did you guys just...from the tree?" their boss demanded, but they all shrugged, looking blank. "Never mind..." Toby shook his head, seeming to dismiss it.

"You feeling ok?" Vida asked as they walked past their very confused boss.

Xxxxxx...

Cleaning Rock Porium was taking a lot longer than it should have, partly because all of them were too wired after the eventful morning to concentrate, and partly because Ria still couldn't move heavy objects until her self healing stopped. So only four of them were working.

Maddie walked back inside, having been attempting to talk to Nick.

"Ah, we're never gonna get this done," Vida complained loudly as she placed another magazine on the shelf. "Stupid earthquake..." she grumbled.

"So what kinda spell codes do you think we'll learn?" Chip asked, still bouncing a little as he swept up. "Do you think we'll get cool weapons like Ria did?" he looked to the others.

"Cooler," Vida grinned at him.

"Hey!" Ria pouted at them.

A chiming sound echoed through the shop. Raising an eyebrow, Ria lifted her morpher from the pouch clipped to her belt.

"Looks like cleaning will have to wait," she told the group, who nodded. They hurried out of the shop, running towards where their first proper battle was to take place.

Xxxxxxx...

The five appeared through a tree, continuing to run on for a moment before slowing down to see where they had appeared. When they stopped, they realised that their clothes had changed, giving them a uniform with cloak. Ria's trousers reached her ankles, with the silver star that was her Mystic symbol on one leg. Her waistcoat had silver lines running along, and sat open over a full sleeved shirt.

"Check out the uniforms!" Maddie laughed as she looked at her own.

"And cloaks!" Chip spun around as he cheered, and Xander was hit by his cloak. Chip grinned brightly, already loving his new uniform.

"I hate pink," Vida complained as she saw how much pink was on her uniform.

"Save it for the complaints department later Vida," Xander was the first to notice the blue spell seal that appeared nearby. "Look," he pointed to the seal, as more of the Hidiacs appeared.

"I hope everyday isn't going to be like this," Madison sighed. They ran at the Hidiacs, but the large collection was quickly overwhelming them.

"Ok, the cloaks were cool at first, but now they're just getting in the way," Vida complained as she fumbled a punch when her cloak flew in the way. She jumped back to dodge a hit, but was knocked to the ground by a kick from behind.

"She said we'd know when to use our wands!" Chip exclaimed as he was lifted from the ground. "I think this is the time!" he told the others.

"Y'think?!" Vida rolled her eyes as she was restrained.

"Let's ranger up!" Xander called, and they knocked away the Hidiacs around them to regroup and stand together. Pulling out their morphers from the pouches, and hit the code needed to morph.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Glittering as the Star! Silver Mystic Ranger!"

Morphed and feeling the power that now filled them, the group ran at the Hidiacs and began fighting them again. Dodging the attacks from the Hidiacs that surrounded her, Ria easily blocked and fought back now that she was healed. She couldn't help but laugh, glad to be a Ranger again.

"Star dust shower" Ria yelled and a bright light emitted from her staff before rushing at the hidiacs as million tiny hot stars, vaporising the hidiacs.

As the others took out their own opponents, they regrouped, laughing as the adrenaline rush filled them. Thunder boomed overhead and the sky suddenly went dark, making them look up quickly. Lightning flashed, and a cold wind picked up. "Now what?" Xander groaned as they looked around.

"I'm back," Koragg announced as he emerged from a purple seal.

"It's Koragg!"

"Oh great," Ria groaned.

"We can take him!" Vida declared confidently, which just served to make Koragg laugh.

"You can try, but you are no match," he told them coldly. "I call on my sword from the darkness!" he summoned his sword and shield, and drew his sword. "This is your end," he told them.

"Ok...now what?" Xander frowned at him.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" Koragg told them. His shield opened, and the blast slammed into the Rangers, knocking them to the ground hard. "I will not be merciful this time," he told them, lifting his sword and walking towards them.

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander tried as he looked up. Koragg didn't respond, holding his sword over his head. "Guess not!" the Green Ranger gulped as Koragg let out a growl. Ria pushed herself up and hit the Knight with her Magi Staff, pushing him back. "You failed to defeat me last time, Silver Ranger, this time will not be any different," he warned her, but Ria growled.

"You're trying to hurt my friends, I don't care if you beat me the last time. I won't let you win!" she yelled as Koragg moved towards her. This time, Ria held up her hands and blasted him back with energy balls, knocking him back in surprise.

"You have some interesting tricks, but they are far from actually defeating me!" Ria dove to the side to dodge his retaliating swing, but he swung across, and would have hit her, had she not disappeared. "What?" he demanded as Ria reappeared by the other Rangers, falling into the leaves as her body protested.

It was a toss up between who was more shocked the rangers, Korrag or Ria herself.

"What the heck was that?" Vida demanded as she looked around at the Silver Ranger.

"I would like to know that too, V," Ria shrugged.

"You mean to say you do not realise that you are wielding powerful magic?" Koragg demanded, and Ria's eyes widened as she looked up at the Knight. "Not that it matters. You are still weak compared to me. You are doomed," Koragg held his sword over his head, ready to strike them down. "Any last words?" he asked as they tried to get up.

"Just one!" Nick's voice echoed through the trees, and he appeared on his bike, leaping off it towards Koragg. "Hyah!" his foot connected with the Knight's shield and knocked him back. Nick landed in front of the Rangers, ready to fight. "Come on!" he yelled at Koragg as he recovered.

"Now there are six..." Koragg growled as he looked up at him.

"I guess there are," Nick pulled of his helmet and grinned. "This is as good a time as ever to start believing in magic," he gulped as Koragg ran at him, sword raised. His raised his hands as Koragg swung his sword, letting out a cry, and red light appeared, blocking the hit. "I do believe in magic!" he yelled, repelling Koragg back. Red lights began to surround Nick, and when they faded, he wore a uniform like the others did. He smirked, pulling off his cloak and lifting his morpher. "MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!" Nick morphed, and wore a red suit.

"Red ranger..."

"Way to go Nick!"

"He believes!"

"Here's the Red guy!"

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Prove to me your worthiness! Battle my forces!" Koragg growled as Nick stood ready to fight. "Hidiacs arise!" more of the snarling monsters appeared, ready to battle. Nick leapt into the air and landed in a clearing.

"You fight with words? So be it!" the Red Ranger drew his Magi Staff, ready to demonstrate his power. "Magi Staff! Do your thing!" Nick shouted, and his red coloured magic shot from the staff, transforming the Hidiac into a ball. "Nice! Who doesn't love soccer? Let's have some kicks!" he kicked the ball hard, and it took out several of the Hidiacs before bouncing back. Nick kicked it again, and took out even more with a small explosion as the other Rangers watched. What was left of the Hidiacs that Koragg had summoned roared angrily and rushed towards Nick as he landed. "Magi Staff! Sword Mode!" transforming his staff into a sword, Nick dodged their attacks by leaping into the air. With well placed slashes, he wiped out any Hidiac that got too close. "I summon the power of the Phoenix!" Nick shot through the remaining mutants, who were hit by the magical fire that surrounded him. "That's hot," he snapped his fingers, and the fire exploded, taking out the last of the monsters. "I guess it works after all," he commented with a grin.

"Nick! That was awesome!" Chip called as the others got to their feet and ran over.

"Mystic Force?"

"Mystic Force!" the group put their hands together in a circle, grinning as their team was finally complete.

Xxxxx...

Maddie looked outside as Toby inspected the tree he was sure he had seen them emerge from earlier that day. When he tried walking into it and proceeded to slam his head off it, she shook her head with a laugh.

"He's still trying to get through that tree," she told the others, who shook their heads with grins.

"How were you using magic like that?" Vida asked suspiciously as Ria smiled weakly. "First you created those weird balls, and then you teleported like Udonna can," she commented. Ria just shrugged, wondering it herself.

"I don't know how, I mean I didn't know what the heck it was until Koragg said it was magic," Ria shrugged, feeling a little relieved that she now knew what it was.

"Nick, now that we're a team, do you feel like helping?" Xander spoke up as he carried a box. Nick looked up from his magazine with a frown.

"Yeah, even Xander's working. That's a rare sight in itself," Vida teased, and earned a frown from the new Green Ranger.

"I fight soulless mutants...I don't clean," Nick just shrugged and looked back down.

"Then outta the way bucko," Vida nudged him out of the way with her elbow.

"Ok," Nick stepped aside, before grinning. "But as a wise old woman asked...do you believe in magic?" he asked.

"You think?" Vida looked around at him curiously.

"Well...I believe..." Maddie lifted her morpher and pointed it at the magazines on the ground. They shot back up onto the shelves, sorting themselves out.

"It works!" Chip laughed and used his own morpher, bringing a broom to life. "Sweep like lightning!" he cheered as Xander used his magic to carry the bin bags out the back.

"You do know that using magic to do your work is wrong?" Ria laughed, but used her own magic to sort out the records. Vida sorted the CDs in seconds, and the shop was filled with floating items that were sorted themselves out. Nick laughed as Xander nearly hit Chip, before hearing someone approach the shop.

"Someone's coming!" he hissed to the group, and Vida quickly finished tidying the last of the boxes.

"Ok! I knew you wouldn't...uh..." Toby stopped abruptly as he saw how tidy his shop now was. "You would...it's clean...very clean...it's the cleanest it's ever been..." he managed to say. "Maybe it's too clean...maybe it's lost it's edge," he worried, making them laugh. "Have I become a megashop?" Toby worried, his eyes wide.

"Hello?" a voice called out, and they all stopped laughing and glanced around at a beautiful blonde girl who had just walked in. "I'm new in town, can somebody help me?" she asked, and instantly both Xander and Chip rushed to her, pushing each other out of the way.

"That'll be me!"

"No no, me!" Chip insisted. The girl looked at the pair with a scrutinising eye,before looking away from them and smiling.

"Um...I want...him..." she pushed the two out of the way and walked over to Nick, who glanced up from his magazine again.

"Uh, sorry, but I don't work here," Nick laughed lightly as the girl stood in front of him, smiling at him.

"You know Toby, you really gotta hire this guy!" Maddie told Toby as she indicated to Nick, whose eyes widened as he shook his head at her. "He was instrumental in cleaning the store," she told Toby.

"Hey, I wasn't looking for a job..." Nick scowled at her.

"Who's the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asked.

"It's gotta be Jimmy but-" Nick shrugged, and was cut off quickly.

"You're hired," Toby told him firmly, and shook his hands. "Now help the customer," he instructed as the others tried to hide their laughter. Toby walked away as the girl walked up to Nick and took his hand.

"My name's Leelee...and yours?" she asked as Nick struggled to argue, but failed miserably.

"I'm in trouble..." Nick looked around at the others, who laughed even harder.

_x_

**AN: This chapter is finished. Stay tuned for more...**


	4. Code Buster

**AN: You must be wondering as to how I am posting chapters so fast. Well the truth is I already had typed another story about Ariana Dumbledore meeting and becoming the gold ranger after her rebirth but lost ideas for that story, so I just modified a few parts and started this new one...**

_#_

Claire was collecting supplies for Udonna as she walked through the forest, humming to herself. The peace was soon shattered as the Rangers shot overhead, cheering loudly as they flew through the forest.

"Looking a lot slow there pinky! Bet you can't catch me!" Nick taunted as he shot ahead.

"No one calls me pinky!" Vida called, shooting after him as the others cheered her on.

"Go get him, V!" Xander called as Vida chased after Nick. He took a glance over his shoulder and nearly crashed into a tree. Vida laughed at him as she shot past him.

"Now who's in the lead, Nicky boy?" She mocked.

"That'd be me!" Chip called as he passed Vida.

"No me!!!" Ria laughed as she sped past him easily and nearly knocking him off.

"Dismount!" Nick called, they leaped off, demorphing and landing lightly on the ground. Their Mystic Racers turned back into broomsticks and fell down and the Rangers caught them easily.

"Very good Rangers." Udonna praised. "That's enough Mystic Racer practise for today."

Both Chip, and Vida groaned.

"Just one more lap around the forest?" Chip pleaded.

"Yeah, I was just getting warmed up!" Vida agreed. "I wanna see what this bad boy can do!"

"I'm afraid not, it's time for elementray incantations." Udonna replied.

"Borrring!" Both Chip, and Vida complained in union.

"Hey ... I think that sounds kinda interesting." Madison and Ria smiled as they started to walk back to Rootcore.

"Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing!" Vida replied. "But now that we're Power Rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff too?"

"Yeah!" Chip beamed. "I mean no one's more excited then me to finally get to wear a cape!"

"Finally?" Xander asked. "If I remember, you use to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to your back." He reminded, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Chip brushed it off.

"That was last week, mate." Xander stated, gaining more laughter.

Nick shook his head, while Udonna lead them to Rootcore.

"We'll catch up with you guys later!" Vida called before she, and Chip ran off.

Xxxxxx...

Sitting around the table, reading massive book, Xander was growing frustrated. Ria, who was sitting next to him, was completely absorbed in the book.

"Man ... look at all these incantations!" He grumbled. "How is my brain suppose to fit in all this information?"

"Why don't you let me help you out with that?" Maddie sat down a stack of books onto the table beside Nick. She pulled out her morpher and spoke some words, blue light shot out of the morpher and hit Xander, making his head grow like a hot air balloon. Nick started laughing, and shook Ria which broke her concentration she looked up at Xander and blinked- once, twice, then she began to laugh.

"There, now you have lots more room." Maddie grinned widely, before joining Nick in laughing.

"And I thought he had a big head before!" Nick laughed.

"Very funny." Xander huffed. "Madison, if you wouldn't mind?"

Madison cast a counter spell to return the green Ranger's head back to normal.

Xxxxxx...

Ria finally looked up from her book - this time finding Xander, Nick, and Maddie gone which startled her as she hadn't heard the morpher chime. She turned to Chip, and Vida standing by the crystal ball with Udonna. Getting out of her chair, Ria stood up and stretched and walked over to the three.

"You must stop it!" Udonna insisted.

"Us? Look at that thing, it's massive! We'll get pummelled!" Vida exclaimed fearfully.

Ria walked up to stand on the other side of Chip. "Whoa!" She gasped as she looked at the monster through the crystal.

"You might, there's only three of you, and you've hardly mastered your ranger powers."- Udonna was cut off.

"Wait a minute." Ria cut in. "Where are the others?" She demanded.

"They are already there.You should be a little more aware of your surroundings" Udonna gave her a look. She blushed and mumbled an apology. She generally forgot the world when given a book.

"Wait you want us to fight that thing and win??" Vida looked at Udonna

"Are you afraid?" Udonna asked the pink Ranger.

"I'm totally scared." Chip quickly admitted.

"Ok ... I guess I'm a little freaked." Vida admitted.

"You should be ... that creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encouuntered." Udonna told the two before looking at Ria whose jaw was firmed in a familiar stubborness.

"But our friends, they need us." Ria said

"We gotta try and help them." Vida decided. "Come on." She looked at her two friends, and the three ran off.

"Real heroes are born in the face of danger." Udonna told them.

"Ready?" Ria asked pulling out her morpher from her pocket.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Xxxxxx...

The three flew towards the giant monster.

"Guys, it's Chip!" The yellow Ranger said into his morpher. "Where are you?"

"Inside the belly of the beast!" Nick's voice came through. "Stay back, I think he's got room for seconds!"

"I don't care! I'm going in!" Vida yelled, she flew towards the monster, easily avoiding him. She leaped off her Racer to conjure wings and use her magic to force the monster to sneeze the three Rangers out. Chip, and Ria dodged the monster's attacks, before Chip leaped onto his feet, balancing on the front of his Racer.

"Sneeze on this!" He called. "Magi Staff! Crossbow mode!" He called. "Fire!" He blasted it, hitting the monster dead on. Knocking it down. Chip leaped off his Racer just as Ria jumped off her own Racer to join the others.

The Rangers cheered on Chip as he grinned under his helmet.

"Just doing our jobs." Chip looked at Ria and Vida. "Right girls?"

"All in a day's work!" Vida agreed.

"It comes with the job." Ria added, just before the ground started to shake, and the monster reappeared.

"Ready Rangers?" Nick asked his team.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Glittering as the Stars! Silver Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" They chanted, before lights flew from the sky and landed in their morphers, which they held in their hands.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Xander asked as they looked at their morphers.

"It's a new spell code!" Vida realized as a few numbers lit up.

"I get it now, Udonna was right!" Chip exclaimed.

"Alright guys! Let's do it!" Nick called, before they activated their new spell code. "It's Titan Time!"

"MYSTIC MINOTAUR!"

"MYSTIC SPRITE!"

"MYSTIC MERMAID!"

"MYSTIC GARUDA!"

"MYSTIC UNICORN!"

"MYSTIC PHOENIX!"

"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC TITANS!" The Rangers called, before dodging the monster's attacks. They fought him off with easy, knocking him back.

"This power is incredible!" Nick cheered.

"And to think you didn't want anything to do with it yesturday." Xander reminded him.

"Let's play ball!" Vida transformed into a ball, Xander caught her, before throwing her up and slamming his axe at her.

"Chip, coming your way!" Maddie called as she slammed Vida with her tail. Chip caught her.

"Ria, your turn!" He called before throwing hard.

"Nick, go long!" Ria tossed the ball before kicking it towards Nick.

"Here we go, watch this!" Nick slammed Vida into the monster, destroying it, and she transformed back to titan mode.

Xxxxxx...

"I'm proud of you all, and you've only just begun to tap into the power of the Mystic Titans." Udonna praised the Rangers happily.

"Yeah, but now green freak is gone, right? So it's all good in the woods?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Well, let's hope so, we don't know if it's the same creature that attacked Claire." Xander frowned.

"Nick's investigating that." Udonna told them.

"I wonder what it could be?" Ria mused, just as Nick contacted them.

"Guys, I think I found what we were looking for!" He called, and the team looked through the crystal ball to see Nick running from something traveling underground, chasing the Red Ranger.

"What's he running from?" Maddie asked with horror.

"I dunno, but he needs help." Vida said.

"Ready?" Xander called.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SORCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Xxxxxx...

Xander leapt forward and attacked the giant worm creature, that'd a morphed Nick was fighting.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Nick thanked as the Green Ranger helped him up. The others ran over to join them. Several more heads from the worm burst out of the ground. "Uh oh, he looks mad!"

"Mad!?" Ria cried. "How can you tell that, he hasn't even got a face?" She demanded.

"Hey, I got a new spell code!" Xander exclaimed. Maddie, Vida, Chip, Ria and Nick pulled out their morphers to find they do too.

"Udonna said the Titan's had more power." Vida reminded.

"Let's just see what they can do." Nick suggested, before they activated the spell code.

"MYSTIC TITANS!"

"MYSTIC TITANS, DRAGON FORMATION!" Chip, Ria, Maddie, Vida, and Xander started glowing, then changed and combinded to create a large dragon.

"How cool is that! Hang on everybody, I'm ready to ride!" Nick leapt up onto the dragon and swayed at first before gaining a good grip. "Let's bury that worm!" He called as the dragon flew towards the worm, battle ready. They avioded attacks. "Still hungry?" Nick called, before the worm attacked again, but the Titans were faster, easily avoiding the attacks. "Dragon blast!" The attack hit dead on. "Alright Rangers, let's get fired up!" Nick called as he leaped off the dragon. The dragon shot a fireball, and Nick kicked it straight into the worm. "Alright! That was a snap!"

Xxxxx...

It was only later that Nick and Ria stumbled into a troblin whom Nick introduced as Phineas. The troblin seemed to look closely at Ria for a long time which creeped her out. All he said was that Ria seemed familiar...

_x_

**AN: Next chapter is almost done... Come on man review...**


	5. Rock Solid

**AN: ****Hi my exams are going on so this is posted during an well earned break...**

**Not really, wink, just don't let my parents know that)**

Ria was spending some time with Claire helping her to gather ingredients for potions. She had felt a connection to this funny, kind and bubbly girl from the moment they had met.

"So don't you have work to do in Rock Porium today?" Claire asked.

"Well, I do... buuut Chip and Xander lost a bet yesterday so they will be doing my work for the next three days," Ria grinned unashamedly.

Suddenly her morpher chimed, "Whoops gotta go Claire!!"

Xxxxx...

"Hey, Maddie looked pretty ticked off when she left," Vida called as the five Rangers flew through the forest on their Racers.

"Heh. Women!" Xander scoffed, and cried out when Vida veered into him.

"Whoops, lost control for a moment there. You know how women drivers are," she spoke lightly, grinning as he frowned at her under his helmet.

"So, what did you say to her?" once he recovered, Xander looked over at Nick.

"Yeah, what did you say to her?" Chip slowed down to look at Nick as well.

"It must have been pretty bad if you made Maddie mad," Ria spoke up. Nick let out a frustrated growl.

"I didn't say anything!" he defended loudly. Ria raised an eyebrow, as if to say _Really? _"Can we focus on what we're doing here?" he asked them, and they shrugged before following him down to the ground. They took a few steps before freezing, horrified at the sight in front of them.

"Oh no..." Vida groaned as they looked down at the collection of statues.

"We're too late...he's already been here!" Nick shook his head.

"That's just stone cold..." Ria growled, disgusted at the sight.

"How do you like my rock garden?" the five turned around quickly to see Necrolai, who flew down and landed in front of them. "Soon everyone will be like they are," she laughed mockingly.

"We'll never let that happen!" Nick yelled at the bat, who just laughed even more. There was a loud yell, and they looked to the side to see the monster.

"Magi Staff Striker!" Nick called on his sword and attacked. However, his strikes did nothing, bouncing off the monster's thick armour. When he went to attack again, the monster grabbed him and threw him through the air.

"Come on!" the other four Rangers ran to help, but they were all hit by the monster's next attack, and floored.

"That did the trick!" the monster growled.

"Now there's no-one in our way!" Necrolai laughed as the five groaned. She and the monster then disappeared through a spell seal.

"No!" Nick yelled angrily, knowing that they were headed straight for Briarwood to cause more havoc.

"Come on," Vida forced herself up. "We gotta move!" she called to the other Rangers, and they all got back to their feet and called on their Racers, flying back to town.

Xxxxx...

They flew back into Briarwood as fast as they could, and spotted civilians fleeing the park. They flew towards it, just in time to see Maddie being turned to stone.

"There!" Vida called, and they leapt down and ran towards their petrified friend. "Sis!" Vida cried as she led the group. A boy ran over, looking at the statue with wide eyes. "Run!" Vida called to him, and he ran off quickly. "Maddie!" Vida reached her sister, horrified.

"Hard luck!" Necrolai taunted as the monster behind her laughed loudly.

"Oh no..." Vida whispered as she put her hands to her sister's face. "You witch! You're going to pay for that!" Vida snarled at the bat, and drew her staff. "Magi Staff, Wind Power!" she changed her cape into a pair of wings that blasted a powerful wind at the two and sent them rolling backwards. "Want more?" Vida demanded furiously.

"Foolish girl..." Necrolai growled angrily as she got to her feet. "Don't you see you can never stop us? Especially now you're down a Ranger," she spoke mockingly, which served to anger Vida even more, but they escaped through a seal before the Rangers could stop them.

"We gotta get her back to Rootcore!" Vida's anger faded and was replaced by worry for her sister.

Xxxxxx...

Nick and Chip grunted as they held up Maddie in front of Udonna, who attempted to break the spell that had petrified the Blue Ranger.

"This creature's magic is very strong," Udonna told them after another spell failed miserably.. "Only by destroying him can the spell be broken," she stated as the pair set her down carefully.

"Oh, I'll destroy him alright," Vida's fury had returned. "With my bare hands," she stormed off, ready to go back out and fight, but Xander rushed to block her path.

"Slow down V!" Xander pleaded as he was pushed back from the force of her shoving into him. "Cool it, please!" he managed to push her back, and she glared darkly at him.

"Move it Xander!" Vida snarled as she made to move past him.

"If you rush in without a plan, you'll end up just like her," Ria pointed out quickly, keeping back to Xander just in case she decided to use her fists to get past him. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Xander's right. That's how Maddie got into trouble in the first place. She shouldn't have been out there alone," Nick told her loudly, earning everyone's attention. Ria quirked an eyebrow as Nick walked up the steps, and she looked to Chip, who was thinking exactly the same thing. Nick seemed to have a death wish.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vida had turned her glare on Nick.

"She probably got in over her head V," Nick shrugged, shaking his head. Vida growled, growing more furious by the second.

"Man, you don't know my sister," Vida snarled as she walked towards Nick. Chip walked up the steps, ready to step in if a fight broke out. "She may be shy on the outside, but inside she's got the heart of a warrior!" she told him firmly.

"Right..." Nick raised his eyebrows, sceptical of Vida's words "That's why she's always hiding behind that camera," he scoffed, and Vida got in close, her eyes darkening even more.

"You are so clueless," Vida hissed at him. She stormed over to the computer, drawing her morpher. "Here's why she's always behind that camera," the Pink Ranger cast a spell on the camera that was sitting on the table, and what was on it showed up on screen.

"Introducing DJ Vida. The best sister ever," Maddie introduced her sister, who was performing in Rock Porium. "Can't forget Xander! Not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board!" she cheered as it showed Xander on his skateboard. Curious, they all gathered around to watch. Even Claire and Udonna walked up to see. "Of course, there's no missing Ria!" the video changed to show Ria as she cartwheeled past, winking at the camera while performing a backflip. "After 5 years away from us, Ria seems to have livened up," Maddie spoke.

Then showed her reading intently "But she still is a book freak," Maddie chuckled as those watching laughed, while Ria went red. "But one of the things I admire most is her motherly nature which seemed to have increased these 5 years," Ria grinned as the video showed her scolding Xander and Chip for eating unhealthy food in a perfect immitation of the mom voice.

"No man has ever attempted this without losing his life!" Chip appeared next as he aimed an arrow at his target.

"Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school. There's nobody in this world quite like Chip!" Maddie laughed as the arrow hit the target and Chip celebrated his victory. There was another shot of Xander, before it suddenly showed Nick, taking the Red Ranger by surprise. "Then there's Nick," he watched as his recorded self worked with his bike. "The new guy in town. We don't know too much about him yet, but I can feel it, he's something special," she spoke softly. "So those are my friends, old and new. I know I can count on them for anything."

"Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves Nick," Udonna spoke up as the video ended. "Perhaps Madison expresses herself through her films?" she tilted her head, smiling at the stunned Red Ranger.

"You're right...I was clueless..." he muttered, and walked down to where Maddie's statue stood. He stood in front of her, and looked apologetic. "I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off. I'm gonna get you outta this Maddie, I promise," no sooner had he spoken, was there a loud chime. The Xenotome flipped open, and they all rushed over to it.

"Apparently, you now have a clue," Udonna smiled at the Red Ranger.

"A new spell code!" Nick opened his morpher and found the code lighting up. He glanced at the globe as it lit up, showing the monster terrorising Briarwood again. "He's back. You guys ready to do this?" Nick looked to the others.

"Yeah! Let's rock!" Vida nodded determinedly, before realising her words.. "Sorry sis..." she stopped and looked to her sister apologetically.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" once they morphed into their respective colours, the five Rangers grabbed their brooms and moved to the top of the tree. They transformed their brooms into their Racers, and flew off to defeat the monster.

"Come on Rangers!" Nick shouted as they headed towards Briarwood.

"Where do you think you're going Rangers?" Koragg's voice echoed up to them from the ground, and was followed by energy blasts that narrowly missed them.

"It's an ambush!" Chip served to avoid more blasts.

"You go ahead and stop that monster! I'll hold off Koragg and his goons!" Nick decided, looking over to the others. "I'll catch up. Be careful!" They nodded, and shot off towards Briarwood, while Nick flew down to meet Koragg and his monsters.

"There he is!" Vida spotted the monster in the square, chasing after screaming people and turning them into stone.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" the monster laughed, but as he went to attack again, Xander kicked him from behind.

"Back off!" Xander landed as the monster stumbled, just managing to stay on his feet. Ria, Vida and Chip landed by Xander, and Chip called on his Magi Staff.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow!" he switched it's form and shot a blast of yellow energy at the monster. Necrolai appeared suddenly and with a flick of her hand, she knocked the attack away, before letting out a yell and blasting them with her own dark magic. They hit the ground hard, groaning as they felt the powerful hit all over, but pushed themselves back to their feet. They ran at Necrolai again, who easily dodged their attacks.

"Magi Staff, polearm mode!" Ria called on her polearm and leapt at Necrolai, who blocked it by grabbing the shaft. She let out a hiss as Ria kicked her, before Ria was hauled into the air and tossed through the air, where she crashed to the ground on some steps.

"Silly Rangers!" Necrolai cackled as they got back to their feet. She began spinning, taking the four out as they ran at her. "They're all yours," Necrolai laughed as she looked to the monster.

"I'm gonna rock this town!" he declared as he walked towards the fallen Rangers. An engine roared as they attempted to get up, and they looked around.

"Not on my watch!" Nick called as he appeared, flying through the air on his new bike. He blasted the monster, making it flail backwards. His bike landed in front of the Rangers. "Enough's enough!" the Red Ranger yelled as he climbed off his bike.

"Hey, I want a bike like that!" Chip yelled as they looked at the new bike.

"You've done enough damage for one day!" he told him as the monster yelled angrily. "Magi Staff!" Nick drew his staff, changing it into its sword form.

"This is too easy!" the monster declared as he prepared to hit Nick with his petrification, but as he fired it, Nick cast a spell and created a mirror from the ground. The spell bounced off the mirror and slammed into the monster, turning him to stone.

"No!" Necrolai cried in horror.

"How do you like that?" Nick taunted as the mirror returned to the ground. "Now to end this! Power of the Phoenix!" Nick was surrounded by flames that shaped like a bird, and he flew towards the monster, slamming into him and destroying him. The people nearby who had been hit by the spell were returned to normal, and ran off.

"Koragg! Help this worthless heap!" Necrolai yelled furiously, kicking a piece of the shattered monster aside. A purple spell seal appeared below the monster, and he reassembled before their eyes, and began to grow.

"No way!" Nick groaned as the Rangers regrouped.

"Oh great, the growing big part. This part always sucks," Xander complained as the monster towered over them.

"We've gotta do something!" Ria yelled, before Maddie ran up to them, back to normal.

"Maddie!" Vida smiled as she looked to her sister. "You're ok!" Maddie smiled at her, nodding.

"Looks like I got here just in time," the Blue Ranger told her.

"Hey, Madison...I was a jerk. I'm sorry I said you were too shy," Nick turned to her and apologised.

"Apology accepted, let's just forget about it," Maddie told him softly, smiling a little at him. Her morpher chimed, taking her by surprise. She opened her morpher, and found that she had gained a new spell code as well. "I guess we both learned something today," she gave him a larger smile as she looked up.

"We sure did," Nick agreed.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Maddie morphed, and they all called on their Titan forms, ready to take on the monster.

"You can't handle this!" he roared at them.

"Watch us!" Nick yelled as they faced him.

"Let's try my new spell code!" Madison suggested.

"Go for it sis!" Vida called from Xander's shoulder. They cast the new spell, and all of them began to glow. They combined to create a Megazord, and all of them reappeared inside, holding their Magi Staffs.

"Whoa, this place is freaky," Xander looked around as they were moved around.

"I get it! The cockpit is like a chessboard! We control our fight with strategical moves," Maddie realised as they moved around, getting into place.

"Lucky for me I belong to the chess club at school!" Chip grinned as he moved past Maddie.

"I'm passable at chess," Ria mused.

"Ok guys! Let's get serious!" Nick shouted to them as they all moved into place at last. "TITAN MEGAZORD!" they put their hands over the front of their controls, and they lit up, activating the Megazord.

"That doesn't scare me!" the monster was unfazed by their new power, and blasted them. "Got him!" the monster celebrated as smoke rose around the Megazord.

"Not even close!" Nick yelled as the smoke cleared to reveal that they were unharmed, having used their wings to shield themselves from the attack.

"What?!" the monster cried out in horror, and the six moved forwards in their chess pieces, ready to attack again.

"TITAN SABRE!" the Rangers summoned their weapon and slashed across the monster's front as he ran at them. "Altogether!" Nick shouted, and they called on even more power. "ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" they called on their final attack, destroying the monster with a spell seal. "Checkmate!"

Xxxxx...

As they returned to Rock Porium to continue working, music filled the shop as Vida returned to the decks. Maddie filmed her as she danced, and grinned to her sister.

"Make sure you get my good side sis!" Vida called as she turned around, dancing even more.

"Excuse me, is Maddie here?" Ria glanced around as the boy they had seen in the park with Maddie when she had been petrified. He looked a little nervous. Ria grinned and nodded, pointing over to where she was still filming her sister dancing away. "Thanks," he smiled, and walked over to Maddie, standing in front of her camera. She jumped, and the two walked off, talking.

"What's going on, Mum?" Xander asked as he stood by Ria, who was watching the pair.

"Maddie's got a boyfriend, and don't call me mum!!" Ria yelled and chased Xander around the store, causing Nick to shake his head.

_x_

**AN: OK this is a warning to tell you that after the next two or three chapters there's going to be a surprise character coming up... So stay tuned...**


	6. Legendary Catastros

**AN: ****Here is the new chapter...**

"Gather around Rangers, and hear the story of the beast stallion," Udonna spoke up from the Xenotome. A storm had hit outside, and was causing the lights inside of Rootcore to flicker, granting her the perfect atmosphere for her tale. "Whose strength was known across the land. The Legendary Catastros," the story lit up in the book. An illusion of Catastros flew from the book and galloped through the air, into the globe to reveal his story.

"Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all," the six Rangers watched as the globe showed many in the magical community attempted to tame the powerful horse, and were thrown around. "But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no-one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil, but before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit," they watched as the horse fled through the forest as fighting went on all around, until a spell seal appeared and brought him down.

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard," Chip announced when the image faded. "Tell it again!" he pleaded.

"Even I'm a little freaked out," Vida admitted, and frowned when she saw the others smirk. "Just a little," she shrugged.

"Well I'm not scared," Xander grinned, before the lights dulled and they were plunged into darkness. With a laugh, Udonna waved her hand and restored the lights to reveal Xander in Vida's arms, Scooby-Doo style. "Just making sure you're safe V," he tried with a smile.

"Aw, how sweet," Vida smiled, and proceeded to drop him. "Dork," she rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

"You guys can't possibly be afraid of a silly horse," Nick rolled his eyes.

"Be warned Nick, Catastros is no 'silly horse'," Udonna smiled as Xander got to his feet, brushing himself off as he frowned at Vida.

"But Koragg must have tamed him, since he has control over him," Maddie spoke up.

"Yes, for Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day," Udonna nodded as she walked over.

"Ahh, don't you just love a good brainstorm?" Claire's voice rang through Rootcore, and everyone looked around at her. They all stared, trying not to laugh as they looked at her head, which looked to be covered in a strange cream mixture. "Washes away the stress of the day," she smiled.

"Claire...you're steaming," Maddie giggled as they couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, I crossed a hot cocoa spell with a spell of protection," Claire smiled brightly. "It keeps me warm on these cold, stormy nights," she told them.

"Your hair..." Ria managed to say through her laughter. Confused, Claire touched her hair and tasted the strange covering on her hair. She let out a horrified scream in realisation. "I forgot to omit the part about the toppings!" she cried. "I'm allergic to whipped cream!" she screeched, and sneezed loudly, jerking forwards. Cream flew from her head, and splattered Udonna, and the Rangers covered their mouths, attempting to hide their laughter. Scowling, Udonna walked off, and Claire turned to the others. "Quick, Nick! Point your wand at me and say '**finishio**'!" she told him, and sneezed again. "It'll make it disappear. Hurry!" she pleaded as Nick jumped down from the table and flicked out his wand.

"**Finishio**?" Nick tried as Claire sneezed loudly again. The cream disappeared from Claire's head, and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks Nick," the apprentice smiled thankfully at him. "Well, I better go," she told them, and pushed past, bright red. Ria followed her hoping to cheer her up...

Xxxxx...

The next morning Ria arrived in Rock Porium late, much to the shock of Toby.

"That's gotta be a first," she glanced around at Xander, who was leaning on the counter with a magazine in his hands. "You're actually late!!," Ria blushed, " I'll have you know that I was up late last night". She looked around and found that the Red Ranger wasn't there.

"Weird...wonder what's keeping Nick," she mused as she took the magazine from Xander and flicked through it. "Normally he's like the first one here after me," she commented. As Nick walked in, looking exhausted.

"Nice of you to join us," Xander commented, but Nick just walked straight past him.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't sleep much," he sighed as he put on his work shirt.

"Aww, did that scary thunder keep you up?" Vida teased him, and Nick scowled at her. "Oh, I forgot. You're not afraid of anything, right?" she smirked.

"Very funny. Go pick on Ria, she doesn't seem to be scared of anything either," he told the Pink Ranger.

Ria thought back to her nightmares that plagued her every single day and thought how wrong the statement was.

Their morphers suddenly chimed, and they grabbed them quickly.

"No rest for the weary," Maddie smiled sympathetically at Nick as they hurried out.

"Let's go!" Vida called out as they ran out, and Toby remained completely oblivious to them as he listened to music behind the counter.

Xxxxx...

Having been alerted to dark magic gathering in town, the Rangers sprinted towards it as quickly as they could, and just as they reached the place, the ground shook.

"Look!" Maddie spotted Koragg first as he leapt into the air, casting the spell to summon Catastros "**Uthe Mejor Catastros"**

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick yelled, and they quickly grabbed their morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" they morphed as Koragg combined with the powerful horse "**Uthe Mejor Ultimas**", forming his Megazord.

"Prepare to be defeated!" he roared down at them as he drew his swallow-tail weapon.

" I really don't like how this day is starting," Ria frowned, and they called on their Titan power, and went into their Dragon Formation with Nick riding on their back.

"Fire!" Nick yelled, and they shot a blast of fire at Koragg that knocked the powerful dark Knight backwards.

"That was nothing!" Koragg yelled as he called on his purple magic. He slashed them with it, and the Titans all crashed to the ground, breaking apart. "Get up and fight!" he demanded as they groaned. However, something hit him from behind, and Koragg's Megazord staggered.

"That will teach you to lie to Morticon!" Necrolai called up, and Koragg whirled around.

"What?! I will crush you, hag," Koragg snarled down at her.

"Hah! You'll have to catch me first!" the bat mocked, leaping into the air and flying off.

"My own allies are turning against me..." Koragg breathed in horror.

"I must deal with this!" Koragg ignored the rangers, and cast another spell "**Basilichi Infredo"**

"No!" Nick leapt up and tackled the Megazord before he could leave the battle. The purple light beneath them exploded, and Koragg was separated from Catastros, and all three went flying, before Catastros and Nick were sucked through the warped spell seal.

"Nick!" Vida cried out in horror.

"No, stop!" Xander yelled, but Koragg had disappeared, and so had Nick and Catastros.

Xxxxx...

"Udonna!"

As soon as they reached Rootcore, the Rangers called out for their mentor.

"What? What is it?" Udonna asked as she hurried down the steps.

"Nick's gone!" Chip told her quickly as they ran over to the pair.

"We tried to contact him on his morpher, but he didn't answer," Vida told them when they frowned.

"Take a breath and then explain what happened," Udonna told them gently, seeing them all looking panicked.

"Ok, we're battling Koragg, and then poof! Nick gets sucked into a seal with Catastros!" Xander told the pair. Udonna looked worried.

"Necrolai attacked Koragg and he went off to deal with their dissension issues, and Nick tried to stop Koragg, breaking apart his Megazord," Ria added in.

"Nick must have disrupted an evil spell and...Warped the dark seal," Udonn spoke worriedly. "This is a big problem. Very big," she walked past them and over to the globe.

"Since we do not know what dimension Nick is in, I can't transport you there," Udonna explained.

"We have to do something!" Chip yelled, horrified at the thought that their leader was stuck somewhere alone, dealing with the powerful Catastros. "Come on guys," they ran over to the globe by Udonna, but she shook her head.

"He is somewhere that even the crystal ball cannot find him," she sighed.

"This bad...this is really bad," Vida groaned.

Xxxxxx...

Furious, Vida whacked a stick against a tree trunk and tossed it aside.

"I can't wrap my head around it," she growled. "Nick's gone...really gone," she muttered as she caught up with Chip.

"Well, technically he's just gone from this dimension," Chip told her with a small smile. When Vida and Maddie both looked at him with raised eyebrows, he shrugged. "Technically," he repeated.

"Thanks for that, really raised the spirits there Chip," Xander sighed.

"There's gotta be something we can do to get him back," Ria spoke up as Chip looked sheepish.

"But even Udonna didn't have an answer," Xander shook his head. "Nick's in real trouble this time," he sighed. Suddenly a figure swung down from the trees, and the five cried out in shock, jumping back.

"What's that?" the figure turned around quickly. "Nick's in trouble?" he demanded.

"Who are you?" Xander demanded.

"More like what are you?" Vida corrected, all of them on edge as they stared at the strange creature.

"Phineas? This is the Troblin that Nick told us about remember" Ria told the others.

"But he didn't tell us that you were so...well...freaky!" Chip told him with a wide grin.

"Aw, stop it now, I'm blushin'," Phineas waved him off with a bashful smile. "Come on, come on," Chip's awe was replaced by disgust as he was pulled into a hug by the strange Troblin. "Gimme a hug!" he was quickly pushed away. "Ok, too soon," he raised his hands, backing away, before looking at the other four. "Oh...girls..." he looked from Maddie, to Ria and then to Vida. "I love that...oh! What's this about Nick being in trouble?" he asked quickly.

"He's trapped in an evil dimension," Maddie told him sadly. "There's nothing we can do to get him out," she shrugged.

"Oh, well, I guess giving up is the right thing to do," Phineas nodded in understanding. "Hey, no point in getting up just to fall back on your face again, I always say," he laughed lightly.

"Hey, who said anything about giving up?" Ria demanded.

"Yeah, we didn't say we were giving up," Xander frowned.

"Oh, my mistake," Phineas raised his hands in defence. "So you're moping around here with the...long faces is actually helping Nick," he walked past them as they all watched him. "Yeah, I get things wrong sometimes," Phineas nodded.

"He's right," Vida nodded. "Walking around feeling helpless isn't gonna bring Nick back," she told the others, who nodded in agreement.

"I agree, we've got to at least try," Xander told them.

"After all, we're Power Rangers," Chip grinned triumphantly. Laughing a little, they ran back to Rootcore, ready to try and find Nick.

Xxxxx...

"Nomininmini...ness...rox!" Xander tried another spell by the crystal, but once again it failed.

"Did it work?" Chip asked hopefully as he walked over.

"No! And I even winked," Xander complained.

"The Crystal Balldidn'tfall victim to your charms?!! The _Horror!!_" Ria smirked, not looking up from the book she was skimming through at the table.

"Let's try this one," Chip suggested. "It's supposed to contact lost loved ones," he held up his wand, and cast the spell "**Colinog Trebanage**," but nothing happened. "Come on!" Chip groaned.

"Don't get frustrated. Just keep trying," Maddie told them from the Xenotome.

"We're still trying but there aren't that many spells that help locate missing Rangers in different dimensions," Vida told her with a sigh, shoving the book aside and moving onto the next one in the pile.

"Hey guys!" they looked around as Ria called out. "It says here 'a spell of transport is a one way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal'," she read out as they ran over.

"Oh goody, a riddle," Maddie smiled.

"Reverse the seal?" Chip repeated with a frown. "But how?" he questioned.

"Reverse the seal...reverse..." Ria mumbled as she thought about it. "Ah...reverse the spell, and that'll reverse the seal!" she realised.

"You think that if we say the spell backwards, the seal will be reversed and send Nick back?" Maddie asked her, and Ria nodded "I think so".

"Just one problem with this theory," Xander gave a weak smile. "Can anyone actually remember the spell Koragg cast?" their hopeful smiles instantly dropped.

"Oh, it was something like, 'fettuccine alfredo'!" Chip told them, and they all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It was!" he insisted.

"Somehow, I don't think it's going to be that easy..." Maddie sighed. They all looked around as they heard a loud roar echo from the crystal ball, and ran over as it showed a new monster attacking the city.

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with him first," Xander told the others

"Keep thinking Chip, you have to remember that spell, I know you can I believe you" Ria told the Yellow Ranger as they drew their morphers and flipped them open.

"Uh, pe-peppercini all-day-oh..." he tried, and they gave him a flat stare. "Uh...ready?" he called, avoiding their looks.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" they morphed and hurried off to battle, where the monster towered over them.

"Let's make this interesting!" the monster declared, calling on more power. He grew even larger and his armour began even tougher, making them groan.

"I knew today was gonna be a bad day," Ria whined. They called on their Titan magic and began to fight, but the monster was a lot more powerful than they were. They rushed at the monster, attacking him, but his armour was too thick for them.

"Boulder blast!" the monster threw large boulders at them, slamming into the Titans and knocking them to the ground.

"Wehaveto remember that spell," Maddie groaned.

"We're going to need Megazord power to take this freak down...but till we can get Nick back, we gotta keep fighting or this freak will destroy the city!" Vida yelled, and shot into the air. She dodged the boulders that were hurled at her, and rammed into the monster. He stumbled backwards, and Vida fell backwards, before the monster caught her and slammed her into a building. "Anyone else want to step in?" the Pink Ranger yelled out.

"You see why you don't charge in without thinking?" Xander yelled as he used his axe to attack the monster and force him to release Vida.

"Yeah, that's normally your job," Vida shot back.

"Hey, I remember the spell!" Chip spoke up suddenly. "It was **Basalichi Infredo**!" he told them.

"You want to say that backwards?" Vida yelled as she and Xander were thrown back by the rampaging monster.

"**Oderfni Ichilisab**?" Ria tried, and a red spell seal appeared. They heard a yell, and Nick, along with Catastros, rode through the seal.

"Go Catastros!" Nick cheered.

"Look, it's Nick!" Ria laughed happily.

"I can't believe it worked!" Chip grinned.

"I can't believe he's riding Catastros!" Maddie exclaimed as Nick rode past.

"Hey guys! Need a little help!" the Red Ranger called to them. "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!" he combined with the powerful horse, creating an even more powerful Megazord.

"Whoa, he combined with Catastros!" Xander yelled.

"This is nuts!" Vida exclaimed as they watched.

"This is how it's done, Red Ranger style!" red magic surrounded the weapon that was like Koragg's, and Nick spun it as he approached the monster.

"I'm not afraid of you!" the monster roared, running to meet him.

"Come on!" Nick challenged. The two fought it out, but it was clear that Nick was much stronger. "I'm all fired up!" the Red Ranger called as the back of the Megazord lit up red. When the monster hurled more boulders at him, he cut through them with it, and destroyed the monster.

"Nick, that was awesome!" the other Rangers ran over to him.

"Thanks Catastros," Nick patted the horse, only for him to rear up and throw the Red Ranger off. "No, wait!" he pleaded as Catastros ran off, straight towards Koragg. The Knight combined with Catastros to form his Centaur Zord form.

"Catastros rides with me," Koragg told him coldly.

"No! But I thought he had changed!" Nick got back up, horrified.

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my mighty Catastros, but I promise you I will find out," Koragg warned Nick. "Something about you is troubling," he commented, more to himself than the others.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Nick asked curiously.

"We will meet again, Red Ranger," Koragg didn't answer him, and backed away into another spell seal, disappearing.

"I don't understand..." Nick sighed.

Xxxx...

"Man, Nick gets all the cool stuff," Vida complained as she slumped over the desk, not bothering to read the book in front of her.

"Jealousy isn't becoming of you V," Xander commented, and she shot him a scowl.

"Yeah, it's more a green colour, don't you think?" she challenged.

"Ohh, I love when V gets snippy, it's always fun," Ria grinned as Xander went red and frowned back at her.

"I don't, it's always me she picks on," the Green Ranger grumbled. Vida stuck out her tongue, and when Xander hit her over the head with his book, she tackled him off his chair.

"Well you can just admit you have hots for each other" Ria remarked before giving a squeal as the two chased her around.

"Wonder when they will grow up," Maddie sighed as the three rolled along the ground. Ria's laughter exploded through Rootcore as Xander managed to pin her down while Vida tickled her sides. Maddie shook her head and tried to focus on her book as Ria flailed around the ground.

"Ria, apologise and I'll let you up," the smirking Green Ranger told her.

"Never!" Ria managed to say as tears of laughter appeared in her eyes. She continued to flail around as they both poked her sides again.

"That's not the right answer," Vida told her as the others sighed.

"Even after a day like this, you guys are still messing around?" Nick questioned as he and Udonna walked in.

"It's normally the only way to stop V and Xander from fighting and Ria loves to help," Chip shrugged, and Ria nodded as the two stopped tickling the girl long enough for her to look up.

"I did not sign up for this when I tried to help old man you find his brother," Nick told Udonna, who hid her smile.

_x_

**AN: Hope ya enjoyed it...**

**Review...**

**And yeh! I am gonna skip some chapters...**


	7. Fireheart

**AN: Alright you must have noticed I changed the summary, simple reason my friend said that pairing daggeron and Ria was a bit freaky due to age difference...****So now I have to do some massive editing so updates will be late****Sorry...**

"Alrighty! Work the beat! Work the beat! Stocking doesn't have to be boring!" Xander cheered his friends on as they each sorted the stock in front of them, while he rolled past on a chair. Vida considering using her powers to break the chair, but as it lit up in her hand, Xander spotted her and she quickly put it out, smiling innocently. The Green Ranger frowned suspiciously at her, and turned around, only to let out a startled cry as he came face to face with a cardboard cut out of a man in heavy black make-up with bad teeth and a goatee. Toby looked out from behind it, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, it's you boss," Xander stood up quickly as he managed to calm his panicked heart.

"Nice work Xander! I like the way you've gotten everyone...working!" Toby praised him, and the rest of the group just rolled their eyes. "You, are a born leader!" he told the Australian, who looked around as the Rangers scoffed and looked back at what they were doing.

"Hear that guys? Born leader!" he grinned to them widely, and they rolled their eyes again.

"Is that why he wears the Green suit?" Vida muttered, and Ria disguised her laughter as a cough.

"Who's the old guy boss?" shooting Ria a frown, Xander turned back to their boss.

"'Who's the old guy'?!" Toby repeated, looking horrified. "Guys! Jake Bonebreaker!" seeing that they were all blank, Toby gestured wildly to the cardboard cutout. "The man who put metal, in metalhead? Lead guitar and vocal of metal mega classic, Hairy Hatchet!" they all just looked blank, never having heard of him,

"Ok, your lesson. Play it, like it! Class dismissed," Toby ordered, and disappeared into his office. The five actually working returned to what they were doing, still laughing at their boss.

"Guys, who wants to take care of the king of metal?" Xander turned and looked to them.

"Not me!" Nick refused instantly.

"Me neither," Madison looked up and grimaced at the thought. "He's older than my dad," she added, and her sister laughed.

"I got things to do," the Pink Ranger told him with a smirk.

"Sorry, heavy metal makes my nose bleed," Chip shrugged, looking up apologetically.

"He's all yours, I have work to do," Ria smirked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Xander sighed dramatically. "Like everything else around here..." he complained, turning back to the cut-out. Continuing to work, the others didn't notice him lift his morpher and cast a spell on the cut-out, bringing it to life.

"Hello Cincinnaati!" they all looked up in surprise to see the man looking a little confused.

"Oops..." Xander's eyes widened as he lowered his morpher. "There's a slight magical malfunction..." he gulped as the others laughed. Their morphers then chimed, stopping them all from laughing.

"We got trouble on your end of the forest Rangers. There's very strong dark magical energy in Briarwood," Udonna warned the Rangers as they all drew their morphers.

"We can't all split on Toby," Nick told them as they gathered together, abandoning their work. "V and I will check it out. You guys help with...heavy metal boy," Nick started laughing as he and Vida ran off to see what was going on, while the man began playing air guitar loudly.

"Do you want some metal?" he yelled, and they all looked a little alarmed. "Well I want...some prunes..." he decided. The remaining four Rangers grimaced, exchanging disgusted looks.

"How come Nick and Vida got the good stuff?" Ria huffed as she leaned against the counter.

"Maybe cause he wears the Red suit?" Xander replied, shooting her a look that told her that he had heard what V said. Ria just smirked.

"I get to do all the boring stuff," she muttered, swinging her legs as she hoisted herself onto the counter and sat there.

"Except, you know, be a cool fighter and save the world?" Chip commented as he leaned beside her.

"Except that," Ria blushed, then frowned at herself. _It was only Chip leaning on her, no need to blush._ She leaned back and lifted a box of cookies that she had baked in the morning, and started eating them, looking as Jake danced around the shop. Chip stole a cookie from her. "Man, he is totally gross," the young man commented as he looked back to the dancing cardboard cut-out. "We aren't all as handsome as you," Ria commented as she bit into another cookie, before her brain caught on to the comment and she turned red.

"True," Xander nodded, grinning at her as he reached over to steal a cookie as well, and yelped as Ria slapped his hand away.

"How come he gets to share?" he complained, nursing his injured hand as Chip smirked. He wrapped his arms around Ria, almost pulling her off the counter. She turned even redder and continued to eat her cookies while she watched Jake dancing as though nothing had happened.

"Cause she likes me best," he told the Green Ranger, who pouted as Chip grabbed another. Ria rolled her eyes.

"Boys, behave or I will ground you both," she warned. "Yes Mum!" Xander muttered. A couple of customers walked in, and stared at Jake as he flailed around, making loud guitar noises.

"Mate, can you dial it down to ten please?" Xander walked over and yelled to make himself heard as the customers immediately left. "We don't want to bring in Toby-"

"Jake Bonebreaker!" Toby burst out of his office as he saw his idol, who was completely ignoring Xander. "In my record shop!" he cried as Jake finally stopped screeching and grinned to the starstruck boss.

"Too late," Chip grinned, not moving.

"I need a camera! Need a camera..." Toby ran back into his office quickly. As soon as he did, the four Rangers's morphers chimed and they grabbed them quickly.

"Nick and Vida are in trouble, let's go!" Ria called, and they ran out of the shop, only to pause when they remembered why they had stayed behind in the first place.

"What about Jake?" Maddie asked as they looked around. The man had resumed rocking out to nothing, flailing around the shop as he screeched.

"One more try," Xander held out his morpher and cast the spell again, returning the man to his cardboard form. They then sprinted out of the shop, leaving Toby to encounter the cut out and become very confused once it returned to normal.

Xxxxxx...

Morphed and ready to help, the four Rangers ran to where Nick and Vida were fighting.

"There they are!" Xander spotted them in a car park, fighting off a monster while Necrolai watched.

"Time to end this party!" the bat decided as she saw them. She whistled loudly, and the monster turned into a taxi. "Deliver the map!" she ordered, and the taxi sped away.

"That's just crazy!" Vida groaned, feeling the beating that she and the Red Ranger had just taken.

"What map?" Ria wondered, and they ran to chase after the monster. However, they had all turned their backs on Necrolai, who blasted them with dark energy and slammed them to the ground.

"That's nothing compared to the power I'll soon have!" she told them as they groaned, trying to get back to their feet. With a shriek, she flew off.

"More power?" Vida asked, horrified at the thought of it. The bat was already very powerful.

"Let's go after her!" Nick yelled as he got up and ran to chase after the pair, but Xander grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Wait! We've got another problem," he pointed up, and they all followed his gaze to see a camera pointed straight at them.

"Smile! Looks like we're on camera," Maddie gulped.

"Please tell me you didn't morph in front of it," Ria looked to Nick and Vida, who remained very quiet.

Xxxxxx...

"You need to protect your identities at all cost," Udonna scolded Nick and Vida as they watched the footage that they had managed to retrieve before anyone else had seen it. "This tape could put us all in danger," she told them. They watched silently as the video showed Nick and Vida morphing, before going back to show Necrolai.

"Wait, what was that?" Maddie frowned, and flipped out her morpher. She used it to zoom in on Necrolai, who was holding a piece of battered paper.

"Looks like some kinda map..." Nick frowned.

"That's no ordinary map!" Udonna realised as she stepped closer, to study the picture on the screen. "It's been written by the Ancients!" she looked around at the others in surprise.

"Hmm..." Maddie raised her morpher "Let's take a closer look," she cast a spell, and the map in the picture was replicated, appearing on the console. Udonna lifted it, studying it curiously.

"Oh my...I thought this was lost!" after a moment, her eyes widened. "It's the map to the Fireheart!" Udonna exclaimed.

"The Fireheart? No way!" Chip exclaimed, making them all look at him. "What's the Fireheart?" he asked after a short pause.

"The ancients believed it to be a tremendous source of power," Udonna told them as she and her old friend stared at it.

"Which means we need to find it, before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it!" Vida exclaimed, scowling at the thought of Necrolai gaining more power.

"It's not going to be that easy," Udonna told them as she looked up. "It says you must go through the Cimmerian Forest," Udonna shivered at the thought.

"That's alright, we like forests, don't we guys?" Xander grinned.

"This one is unlike any you know," Udonna frowned at the confident Green Ranger. "Imagine your worst nightmare," she stated, looking grim.

"That's easy," Chip told her with a grin. "My mom puts my cell phone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is really tiny," the other five teens started laughing at him.

"Enough!" Udonna scolded as she looked up sharply, not looking impressed in the slightest. "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken," Udonna told them. "Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger. Evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go," she held out the map to Nick who took it slowly. "Remember, returning with the Fireheart will not be your success. Your success, will be to return at all," she spoke softly, her eyes filled with worry.

Xxxxxx...

"This isn't...so bad..." Chip spoke, trying to remain optimistic as they wandered through the forest, all of them wondering just how bad the Cimmerian Forest could be. The group of six stopped as they came across a sign nailed to a tree, reading 'GO BACK! CIMMERIAN FOREST AHEAD'.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Maddie complained as they followed Nick, trying to ignore the sign.

"Me neither," the Red Ranger muttered as he looked down at the map in his hand.

"I am," Xander determined, smiling as he walked to the front of the group. "I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well," he told Nick, who raised an eyebrow. He looked uncertain as the Green Ranger looked confident.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked slowly.

"Like Toby said, I'm a born leader," Xander nodded quickly, grinning widely. "Remember a good leader knows when to follow" Ria told Xander. "I know, just chill," Xander grinned. Ria just rolled her eyes and shrugged as Chip glanced at her with a grin.

"Ok..." Nick relented and handed it over. "It's all yours," he said.

"Ok...team Xander! Onward," Xander cheered as he took the map and started leading the way. They followed him through the forest as he glanced down at the map now and again, all of them quiet, nervous of what was to come. When they came across skeletons scattered around, they all looked at them, and exchanged looks.

"This is my kinda place," Chip grinned as he spotted the skull of a large creature.

"Sure isn't mine," Maddie gave a nervous laugh.

They all jolted when they heard a loud noise echoing through the forest.

"Ok, what was that?" Maddie asked, a quiver in her voice as they looked around.

"Just keep moving," Nick told them, trying to keep his own voice steady as Xander continued to lead the way.

Xxxxx...

Two hours passed with the Rangers walking through the eerie forest. Sometimes it was completely silent, and other times strange noises followed the teens as they continued moving. None of them knew which they preferred.

"Whoa!" Xander called for everyone to stop suddenly, and they all proceeded to walk straight into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Next time, just say stop," Vida snapped at him as they all frowned. "Whoa is for horses. I don't see any horses here, do you?" she growled. Xander nodded quickly, managing a smile at the temperamental Pink Ranger.

"Ok, I got it," he told her, looking back down at the map. Another noise echoed around, and they all looked around quickly, gathering even closer together.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie gulped as she stood beside her sister, who looked just as alarmed as she did.

"I've got a feeling that something has been following us since we started," Chip spoke up nervously, making them look at him quickly. "I didn't want to say anything, cause I always think someone's following us," he shrugged, and they laughed a little, before a figure appeared in front of them, upside down. They all cried out, clinging to each other before they saw who it was.

"It's only Phineas," Nick breathed out as the Troblin grinned down at them, hanging from a tree branch.

"Oh, it's only the Rangers," Phineas folded his arms and rolled his eyes at them. They couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sorry Phineas, we're on an important mission," Xander grinned as they relaxed. "Don't have time for a visit."

"_**Well I suggest you make time**_," A very familiar voice said and Ria gasped.

The others all looked around and then looked like they wanted to run as a white tiger came through the trees.

"_**Takara! But how**_?"

**" _Didn't I tell you I'll always find you."_**

"It's Takara!!" Ria breathed looking very happy, "It's alright guys she's my friend" she told the others as she moved to pat the tiger.

"Ok how do you know it's name?" Vida asked Ria... who looked at them before looking back at Takara and said "We have a mind link, that's how". She remembered only too well how they had met. Takara's mother had been killed and she'd found her as a cub and had raised her.

Phineas swung out of the tree, flipping in the air before landing on his feet. The Rangers grinned, impressed by his move. He patted Takara on the head

" Takara is my new buddy and I asked her to assist me in keeping a track on you guys," Phineas says.

Ria smiled and the others stared.

"Anyways seeing as you asked so nicely," Phineas says. "Me and Takara, we'll take you through the forest."

"Maybe we should let these two lead," Ria suggest to Xander who still has the map. "Sounds like they know the place and I definitely trust Takara."

The others agreed with her. Except of course for Xander.

"I like her," Phineas says to us and Takara. "She knows what she's talking about! I know the forest like the back of my- oh lucky me new wart!"

We all glance back at Xander.

"look I don't need any help," he told them and Ria sighed. "I know exactly where I am going."

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked a little unsure.

"Yeah," he says and then he points in the opposite direction. "This way team."

"Okay well no problem," Phineas says as the others take off. "Have a nice day."

"_**Takara stay close, we may need your help**_!"

"_**I wont be far and I'll keep the connection open between the two of us**_!"

Ria nodded and took off after the others.

Xxxxx...

The next hour passed slowly and in silence. Vida and Nick in particular shot Xander irritable glares as he continued leading the way, sure of where they were going. By this point, they were all exhausted and covered in dirt.

"Hey, hold up!" Nick broke the silence suddenly. "Excuse me, leader?" Nick walked over to Xander, whose confident smile was long gone. "We're going in circles! We've passed that tree stump like three times," he told him irritably. "Admit it, we're lost," he said, but Xander shook his head quickly.

"We are not," Xander argued stubbornly.

"We are too," Nick insisted as both started to get annoyed..

"We are not," Xander refused to accept it.

"We are...sinking!" Chip realised, interrupting the arguing pair with his loud yell.

"Swamp sand!" Maddie cried out. It had already reached her knees as they all struggled, unable to get loose.

"Oh this is gross!" Ria cried out.

"Everybody Ranger up!" Xander called, and they all grabbed their morphers quickly as they sank fast.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" they called, holding their morphers to the sky, but nothing happened. They all froze, looking at their morphers.

"Great, our morphers don't work out here," Chip groaned as they continued to sink.

Suddenly Ria felt a familiar warmth inside her. "Guys! Grab hold!" she yelled to the others, reaching out and catching Vida's arm. Holding onto each other, they were teleported out of the swamp sand, as Ria's teleporting powers kicked in. She collapsed on the edge, covered in mud and trying to catch her breath.

"Let's re-evaluate," Nick spoke up "Take out the map," he looked to Xander, whose eyes widened as he realised he didn't have it. They looked around to see it sitting in the mud, slowly submerging.

"No!" without thinking, Ria dove for it, but an arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back quickly.

"It's too late! It's gone," Chip held her back as it disappeared under the mud with a loud squelch. "There's no point in you going down with it," he told her as Ria struggled.

"Great," Nick groaned loudly, falling back on the ground, where several leaves clung to his mud covered uniform.

"Map? Who needs a map!" Xander spoke loudly, trying to encourage the others, who had given up. "I looked at that thing a million times! It's all up here!" he told them confidently.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Vida growled at him. Xander didn't respond, and slipped, almost falling back into the swamp.

Xxxxx...

Nobody spoke as they continued walking, all of them still following Xander, even if they weren't happy about it. Uncomfortable in their mud covered clothes, hungry and exhausted, the Rangers continued on their search. When Xander paused, looking at a fork in their path, they all stopped, sighing heavily.

"Now where?" Nick asked irritably, his temper about to spill over. Xander remained silent, looking between the two paths, before focusing on one.

"It's that way!" he decided, but as he started walking, Maddie caught his arm.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quiet voice, looking worried. She knew how Xander got when his pride was on the line. He would do anything to prove himself right.

"Of course," he forced a grin at her, but she didn't look convinced as he started walking.

Suddenly Ria sensed Takara and she appears underneath Phineas who is hanging from a tree.

"_**You ok Ka-san**_?"

"_**Hai arigato**_!" (_ yeah thanks)_

"Hello," Phineas says and then folds his arms as Ria walked over to Takara and pat her head.

"I wouldn't go that way," the Troblin told the alarmed Green Ranger with a smile. He then swung off the branch, flipping through the air before landing on his feet proudly. "Only took me a few years to learn that landing on my feet, was easier than landing on my face," Phineas told them with a chuckle.

"Maybe now would be a good time to ask Phineas and Takara for help?" Maddie approached Xander carefully as she suggested this. They all looked a little hopeful as Xander huffed.

"We don't need anything!" he told them stubbornly, refusing to give in. Ria sighed, knowing that they weren't going to convince him otherwise. "We are fine!" he insisted.

"He's right!" Phineas spoke up brightly. He smiled as the other Rangers sighed heavily. "You don't need anything. Because very soon, you're going to be eaten by a Borbeast," Phineas explained as if discussing the weather. "But hey, once again, have a nice day," Phineas started to walk away as the group looked alarmed.

"He's just trying to scare us!" Xander spoke up, sounding a little panicked and not very reassuring. "Come on guys!" he started walking.

" Wait a minute" Ria called "I'm going with Phineas and Takara," she decided, going over to Phineas as the Troblin turned around.

"Me too," Vida and Nick spoke up, walking over to them. They looked over to the remaining three as Xander stared at them with wide eyes. "Guys?" Vida frowned at them. Chip and Maddie shot Xander apologetic looks, and walked over to others.

"Guys! I know where I'm going!" Xander insisted as his voice rose an octave. "Ok then, ok, I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium if you stick with me," he offered in an act of desperation. The pair hesitated, looking back at him. Chip glanced to Ria, who shook her head quickly.

"Sorry Xander," Chip walked over to her, but Maddie frowned.

"Make it three," she told Xander.

"Deal," the Green Ranger agreed.

"Sis??" Vida asked. But Maddie followed Xander into the other way...

Ria and Vida glance worriedly after their friends.

"Come on," Phineas said and they took off.

Ria used her telepathy to speak to Takara.

"_**Will you be able to find them later**_?"

"_**Yes! After me and Phineas have led you two out of the forest we will go and find them!**_"

"_**Arigato Takara!"**_

"_**Doitashimas**_." (_You're welcome)_

"_**You know, me and you can combine to make the tigrys Unizord! The spell to summon me and to take me titan mode is "UTHE MEJOR TAKARA! And then one to combine together is "UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS". But you may need the spell code. I don't know**_."

"_**Cool**_!"

Xxxxx...

**Ria's POV**

I glanced at Vida and I could tell she was worried about her sister as the two led us on. I gave her a comforting smile.

A few minutes later and we have finally reached the end of the forest.

"After you," Phineas says. " There you go. Congratulations, you have officially made it out of the Cimmerian forest!"

"Thanks you two," I say to them.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Phineas says beginning to back away. "I've got things to do!"

"_**We'll find them! I promise."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

"Time to find the Fireheart!" Chip tells us. "And I hope Phineas has a bath!"

Vida nods again this time smiling and we go on alone.

We stop when we see a rock Quarry but we are at the highest point.

"Long way down," Chip says.

"Come on," Nick tells us. "Let's find the Fireheart and get out of here!"

We climb down and begin to look around. I spot something glowing and point it out.

"Over there," I tell them.

We run over to see that it's a group of rocks that are surrounded by a light glow.

"You think that's it?" Vida asks.

"It's worth a shot," Nick tells her. "Let's see if we got our powers back!"

Vida pulls out her morpher and turns into a tornado.

"Tornado power!" She called.

She blasts through the rocks and then stops the tornado. I see something embedded in a gold rock.

"YES!" Chip says as he sees it too.

He moves forward and attempts to grab the object.

"I'll take it from here!" Nick tells him and he steps back.

He pulls out his morpher and blasts the gold with fire making it turn to liquid so we can easily grab it.

"Hot stuff!" Vida says as she bends down again and takes the object. "The secret of the Fireheart!"

We are suddenly blasted with dark energy and we go flying. The scroll goes flying out of Vida's hand.

"Oh no!" Vida says as we fall to the ground.

"I'll take that!" A voice says and we look up to see Necrolai taking the scroll and landing on the ground in front of us. "Fireheart is mine! Hidiacs!"

Her foot soldiers appear and we get back to our feet.

We run forward and begin to fight the hidiacs.

I kick one hidiac but have to quickly dodge out of the way of an attack from another. I jump into the air and kick the sword away that was aimed at me and land back on my feet. Unfourtanetly one trips me and I land on my back. I quickly jump back to my feet and begin to fight again. We continue to fight but then we turn to Necrolai. She is laughing at the way we are outnumbered. She goes to blast us again but I raise a shield and she growls when the blasts dissolve before they reach us.

"Nice try Necrolai," I say tauntingly.

Then we hear the beeping of a car and we turn to see the cab monster.

"Right on time," Necrolai tells it.

The monster turns to face us and Nick looks at us

"Let's ranger up" he says.

We run forward and without speaking we morph and continue to move towards the monster.

Vida jumps at Necrolai and they begin to fight. Nick and Chip call for their mystic motors and turn to ride against the monster. They race forward. They get to go around him but he turns so they are racing towards each other.

"Going somewhere?!" Nick asks sarcastically. "FIRE!"

I now begin to fire at the cab and star shaped energy balls go flying at it. It is forced to turn to avoid the blasts. Chip races up a hill with the cab not far behind him.

"I'm over you!" he yells as he turns and jump over the top of the cab. "Magi staff!"

He turns and blasts the monster with his wand while his other hand controls the bike.

Electricity goes all over it and explosions appear behind it.

_**"Ka-san we have your two friends and we are on our way to you!"**_

_**"All right Takara!"**_

I punch the air glad my team mates are ok.

As Chip lands the cab turns back into it's monster form.

I turn to see Vida go rolling away from Necrolai.

"'V'!" I call to her running over.

I help her to her feet.

Necrolai laughs.

The other two suddenly appear behind us and I can sense Takara near behind.

Xxxxxx...

**NORMAL POV**

With Phineas leading them, the two quickly made it out of the forest, and spotted Nick, Ria, Chip and Vida attempting to take on Necrolai and the taxi monster, who were knocking them about with little effort.

"We gotta help them," Xander looked to Maddie, who nodded in agreement. They started running down to get down from the cliff to help their friends.

"Thanks Phineas and Takara!" Maddie called back to the Troblin, who grinned and waved to them. The two morphed, and reached the other four as Ria was helped up by Chip.

"Hey!" Xander called as they reached them, and the other three looked around at them.

"You made it!" Nick was shocked to see the two, but they faced the monster as it roared.

"Let's show this overgrown bat what we're made of," Vida looked to her friends, who nodded. All of them leapt into the air, flipping and landing on higher ground above Necrolai and her monster.

"POWER RANGERS, MYSTIC FORCE!" the monster attacked as they stood together, but they all leapt out of the way. Nick leapt off the cliff and landed easily. He drew his sword and ran at the monster while the others focused on Necrolai. When Nick was floored, Vida joined him, drawing her staff.

"Tornado Power!" Vida transformed into a tornado. She slammed into the monster, battering him before moving aside for Nick to attack.

"Fire Power!" Nick called on his own magic. Flames surrounded his sword, and he swung down, hitting the monster hard.

"That cab's busted!" Vida laughed as the monster exploded. However, a purple spell seal appeared, allowing the taxi monster to regenerate. It began to grow as the others ran over, and it towered over them with a loud laugh.

"Time to go Titan!" Xander yelled as he flipped his morpher open. The other five did the same.

"Wait guys!" Ria told them and Takara came forward. "Why not let me and Takara handle this?"

"Huh!" They said. "Be careful!" Chip exclaimed.

Ria pressed the code 6-3-9 and pointed her wand at Takara.

"**UTHE MEJOR TAKARA**!" A seal appears and Takara jumped through it turning to Titan mode.

"**GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR**!" Ria called and went to titan mode through a spell seal.

She then turned to Takara as she had just roared a sonic blast that knocked the cab of it's feet.

"**UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS**!"

Takara stood on her hind legs and her front legs turn to show wrist. Her head moved to her chest and she opened up so there was a slot for Ria. She jumped in and the megazord was complete.

"TIGRYS UNIZORD!"

The others cried out in amazement.

Ria held the Tiger Trident in her hand and faced the cab.

"Your driving without a license!" She told it. "I'm here to take you out!"

She powered up the trident in her hand and begin to spin it.

"STAR TIGER TRIDENT, FULL POWER!" she yelled and striked the monster. He blows up.

"All right!" I yell. "Way to go Takara!"

They powered down and ran to others.

They celebrated another victory, before noticing Necrolai, still holding the paper.

"No! The secret of the Fireheart!" Vida yelled. Ria, before anyone else could react, slammed a couple of energy-balls into Necrolai. While they weren't very powerful, they managed to stun the bat and make her cry out.

"That belongs to us!" Vida grabbed the paper, but Necrolai held fast. They both pulled, before it ripped and both fell back. "Totally meant to do that," the black haired girl gulped as she looked at the torn paper in her hand.

"Hey!" the others ran over to her, and Necrolai let out a snarl.

"Look what you've done! I'll pay you back for this, brat!" Necrolai warned her coldly.

"You are one seriously testy creature of the night," Chip told her, ready to fight her if necessary, but instead Necrolai turned and flew off with a shriek.

"Well, at least we have half of it," Madison shrugged as they looked down at it.

"Yeah, whatever it is," Chip put a hand on Ria's shoulder as she took it from Vida and opened it to reveal a strange picture.

Xxxxxx...

As the Rangers cleared up Rock Porium once again, Xander set down the cardboard cut-out of Jake Bonebreaker and smiled at his friends.

"I'm really sorry everybody," he told the others, who looked up at him in surprise. "I guess part of being a leader, is knowing when to follow," he shrugged. Chip and Ria exchanged amused looks.

"It's not a total loss," Maddie smiled, impressed with his words. "You learned from this Xander," he nodded, and shot a smile at Ria as she rolled her eyes, but she was smiling all the same.

"I'm just glad we're done with that whole thing. I seriously didn't think I'd ever be clean again," she commented as she returned to fixing the CD display.

"You and me both. That spider web really didn't want to come off," Chip laughed.

"I really hope our uniforms self-clean or something. Cause it'd really suck if they don't," Vida grimaced at the thought of returning to her mud covered clothes.

"Hello mates," a voice that they all found startling familiar rang out, and they looked around quickly to see the real Jake Bonebreaker walk into Rock Porium. "My tour bus broke down so I thought I'd kill some time in here while it's getting fixed," he told them as they all stared at him in shock. He then noticed his cardboard self, and grinned widely. "Hey! Handsome fellow isn't he?" he laughed, standing beside it.

"You have got to meet our boss! He is your biggest fan!" Vida told him with a laugh of disbelief.

"Toby! Guess who's here!" Nick shouted, and Toby emerged from his office with a frown. "Jake Bonebreaker!" he indicated to the man, who was a lot more contained than his cut-out brought to life had been. Toby just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not falling for that again. I've got work to do," Toby told them firmly, gesturing to the phone. He then slammed the door, making them all laugh as Jake looked a bit confused.

Xxxxxx...

Ria and Chip were walking towards her flat. With Takara following behind.

"Hey Chip, Thanks." Ria told him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For following me instead of Xander even when you know he offered..." She trailed off.

"Hey you are my best friend, beside you were right.." Chip smiled taking her hand.

They had reached her flat. "Thanks for walking me home. Goodnight Chip." Ria kissed his cheek and went inside, leaving Chip who stared after her for a long time...

_x_

**AN: Ok so ka-san means mother. Yeah Takara thinks of Ria as her surrogate mum.**

**Now "_BOLD AND ITALICISED"- _MIND TALK.**

**Yeah so... is Chip x Ria developing?? who knows...**

**Stay tuned to find out...**


	8. Stranger within Part 1

The Rock Porium was closing for the day.

Nick flipped the sign, but as he went to shut the door, Leelee wormed her way in, stopping him.

"Hey!" she protested at him almost shutting it in her face.

"Sorry Leelee, we're closing," Nick told her as the blonde girl strutted in as if she owned the place.

"Perfect! That means you have no excuse for not taking me to see this great new DJ tonight!" Leelee smiled at the Red Ranger, who rolled his eyes. He'd made it abundantly clear that he didn't care for the girl, who threw herself at him at every chance.

"No can do. Already have plans," Nick turned her down as he walked past her, and her smile fell as Vida giggled.

"Please?" Leelee whined as she lowered the poster in her hands.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him Leelee," Xander walked over and winked at her. "Throw yourself at me," he suggested with a charming smile. Leelee looked mildly disgusted at the thought.

"Would you believe how many dates that's actually gotten him?" Vida whispered to Ria, who laughed in disbelief.

"Ok...you can come with me," Leelee decided as Xander pushed Ria, almost knocking her off the counter. The Green Ranger grinned as the others rolled their eyes.

"He can't go either, he's the one I have plans with," Nick popped out of Toby's office, and Xander's smile immediately fell. Ria jumped off the counter.

"DJ Fly...never heard of him," Vida took the poster from Leelee and looked at it curiously. "Any good?" she asked the blonde curiously.

"He's just like the hottest new DJ around," Leelee gave a laugh. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him," she told the Pink Ranger with raised eyebrows.

"I better check this guy out," Vida decided as she looked back down at the poster in her hands.

"Great! You can go with me!" Leelee cheered happily.

"No she can't," Ria called over, leaning against the wall of Toby's office.

"Vida has plans too," Nick spoke as he walked over.

"But there's new talent in town!" Vida exclaimed, looking horrified as Nick ushered Leelee out. "Our plans can wait till tomorrow!" she pleaded with him.

"No, they can't! You gave your word that you'd help V," Nick growled at her as he opened the door, and glared at Vida. The rocker scowled, looking down at the poster. "Thanks for the invite Leelee, some other time. We're closed," the Red Ranger got Leelee out, and shut the door as she stormed off, glaring back at him.

"The leader has spoken," Ria laughed as she locked the door.

"We have half the Fireheart scroll to figure out," Nick turned to face the three as both Xander and Vida looked grumpy. "Chip and Madison are waiting for us at Rootcore, remember?" he reminded them as he grabbed his jacket and headed off to leave through the back.

"Since when did you become Nick, the good witch of Briarwood?" Xander rolled his eyes as he dropped his magazine on the counter and followed.

"You coming, V?" Nick rolled his eyes and looked over to the Pink Ranger.

"Be there in a few! I got some paperwork to catch up on," she told them, and they nodded, heading out.

"You know she's going to see DJ Fly, right?" Ria asked.

"How come she gets to go and I get stuck putting up with you guys all weekend?" Xander whined as Nick let out a frustrated breath.

"She's not. She said she had paperwork to do. Now come on," Nick increased his pace.

Xxxxx...

"I give up," Xander announced, cutting through the silence that had fallen over the group of five. They had been working on and off for the entire day and a good bit of the night as well. "Maybe we're not meant to find out the secret of the Fireheart," he sighed heavy as he pushed a book away from him.

"Come on," Nick shook his head and shoved a book into his arms. "Don't give up. Never give up," he told them determinedly as he passed Maddie a book next.

"Wow, Nick. That's inspiring," Maddie smiled as Nick passed Ria and Chip books.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when Udonna yelled it at me this morning when I was ready to quit," Nick admitted, making them laugh. "By the way...where is Udonna?" he noticed that the sorceress was missing.

"Last time I saw Udonna, she was teaching Claire an invisibility spell," Maddie told them. Nick walked over to the Xenotome, attempting to get some answers between it and the book he held.

"That could be the problem right there," Chip spoke up, making them laugh, all except Ria.

"Don't be mean," Ria frowned, flicking through the book quickly as she found nothing that would help them solve the mystery of the Fireheart.

Hearing someone arrive, they looked up to see Vida breeze in.

"Yo crew, sorry I'm late," she spoke in a bored voice, not sounding very apologetic. She sat down at the table and leaned back in her chair.

"Late? We haven't seen you since yesterday," Nick walked down as they all stared at the Pink Ranger. "That's beyond late. So much for giving us your word," he said as he joined the others.

"Relax," Vida swung in her seat and rolled her eyes. "You're not my dad. So I missed a night of saving the world," she let out a wide yawn as Ria frowned at her. "Good news is, world's still here," she shrugged, apparently not caring in the slightest. She leaned forwards and rested her elbow on the table, propping her head up with a lazy smile.

"Uh, V, it's not just that you missed last night. You missed all day too," Xander raised an eyebrow at her. "It's night-time again," he pointed out.

"I was worried about you," Maddie told her with a hurt look. She had tried to contact her sister, but had only reached her voicemail.

"Look, I'm sorry," Vida sighed and stood up as she looked to the group. "I gave my word and I blew it, it won't happen again," Vida insisted, but Ria had a bad feeling about her. Something was wrong.

"Hey, no problem V," Chip spoke up before anyone else could. "We all make mistakes," he said, and she smiled at him. Not liking it, Ria went to speak, but before she could, Nick let out a cry and put his hands to his head.

"Nick?" everyone looked at him quickly, frowning.

"We gotta go guys. Koragg's back," he told them, hating how the Knight could get into his head.

Xxxxx...

Dawn was fast approaching as the Rangers ran through the forest, looking for Koragg and his minions. Slowing to a stop where Nick had been told they would be, they looked around, before Hidiacs swarmed them. They all fell into fighting stances, and Vida smirked.

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick called, only for Vida to step forwards.

"Why bother?" she asked before they could lift their morphers. When they went to question what she meant, Vida ran forwards to meet the Hidiacs. She ran through them, knocking each of the mutants to the ground. She turned and smirked to the others, who stared at her in shock, before continuing to fight off the Hidiacs.

"Why bother?" she asked, and ran at the Hidiacs. With quick, powerful strikes, she made quick word of the Hidiacs who ran at her. The other Rangers stared in shock as Vida flashed a confident smirk at them, before tossing a couple more foot soldiers out of the way.

"Man, look at V go!" Nick stared, his eyes wide.

"This catching up on her sleep thing seems to be paying off for her," Xander was just as shocked as he was.

"Go sis...I've never seen her like this before," Maddie laughed, unable to believe it.

"Neither have I," Chip raised an eyebrow. "It's just weird," he muttered.

"I don't like it..." Ria muttered, still feeling uncomfortable. "She's completely different..." Vida used her magic, turning into a tornado and finishing off the monsters.

The other five ran over to her, with Nick, Xander and Maddie cheering her on. Ria noticed that Chip was quiet as well, looking a little confused.

"Very impressive," before either of them could speak, Koragg appeared. They all fell into fighting stances, ready to fight him. "Now how about a real challenge?" casting a spell, Koragg transformed into his much larger form. The Rangers grabbed their morphers quickly, ready to fight.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" calling on their power, the six transformed into their Titan forms and faced Koragg.

"Welcome to your last fight!" the Knight yelled as he drew his sword and held it up.

"That's what you think!" Nick held up his own sword, but as they went to attack, Koragg moved first.

"Wolf attack," calling on the strange red light within his shield, he blasted the Rangers, with only Chip, Nick and Ria able to avoid it. "Come on!" he yelled as they leapt at him. He easily fought them off with his sword and shield, knocking Ria back up into the air as she launched at him from above. Maddie recovered and went to attack as well, but was hit and thrown back as well.

"You want some of this?" Xander stepped forwards as Maddie hit the ground. He swung his large axe down at the much shorter knight, but Koragg blocked it. He shoved Xander back and hit him across the chest, before taking on Nick as the Red Ranger attempted to go at him again.

"Could use some help V!" Chip called to the much smaller Pink Ranger as Nick was thrown into Ria, knocking the Silver Ranger out of the sky.

"Incoming!" Vida flew through the air in her ball form.

"Little game of catch, Koragg?" Chip caught the ball, and hurled it at Koragg. Surprised by the attack, Koragg barely managed to block it, and the power forced him back.

"I'm not done yet!" Koragg told them as he recovered, growing angry. He cast a spell, "**Uthe Mejor Catastros**" calling on his horse. Combining with Catastros, he formed his Megazord. "Now you will feel my real power!" he warned the Rangers as he held his lance, ready for round two.

"Talk is cheap, you don't scare us!" Nick told him as they regrouped.

"Let's show him!"

"Let's do this!"

"Let's go!"

"MYSTIC TITANS, DRAGON FORMATION!" the Rangers went to combine into their Dragon form as the sun rose, but Vida let out a pained scream.

"The sun's so bright!" she cried as she shielded her eyes from it. "I feel all..." she fell to the ground, and rolled over, before returning to her normal size and demorphing. She hit the ground hard, trying to get up and failing.

"You ok sis?" Maddie called down to her sister as they gathered around.

"V!" Chip called down to the weakened Ranger.

"You lose one, and you all quit?!" Koragg snarled, not about to let them take a break. Looking around quickly, Xander blocked the attack from hitting anyone else, and fell to his knees. "Look at pitiful yourselves...you are defenceless," Koragg scoffed, disgusted with the group as Ria moved to Xander's side to ensure he was ok. "I waste my time," he turned and disappeared.

"Guys, we have to help her!" Chip focused on the Pink Ranger as she blacked out.

Xxxxx...

While Maddie stayed behind with her unconscious sister at Rootcore, the other Rangers returned to Rock Porium, where they knew they would find Leelee. The blonde looked a little started as the four walked up to her.

"What happened to Vida at the club the other night?" Nick demanded as she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"V's been acting a little strange since then," Chip told her. Leelee let out a laugh.

"She was acting strange at the club. She was like, nice to me, even talking to me!" she told them, laughing as they all frowned.

"Leelee, this is important," Xander stopped her, and her smile instantly dropped.

"Alright...I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't stay. My mum called and I had to leave," the girl told them as she became serious. "Vida was fine when I left," she shrugged, and they all looked around as Maddie and Vida walked in. "And had a better tan," Leelee spoke, looking horrified. Vida wore a large hoody and big sunglasses in an attempt to block out sunlight.

"Hey V," Xander smiled to the Pink Ranger.

"Hey..." Vida muttered back.

"You feel better?" Ria asked, still a little wary of how weird she was being. A little freaked out, Leelee moved off quickly.

"I guess so. Just a little sensitive to sunlight," Vida shrugged, walking straight past them.

Chip walked off, reading a book he had pulled from his pocket. Nick looked very confused as he surveyed the pair.

Xxxxx...

Still nowhere near actually solving the mystery of the Fireheart, the Rangers spent another day in Rootcore. They read through as many books as they could, but Vida had gone to get some sleep and Chip had been acting strange since Vida had shown up in Rock Porium.

"Good morning Rootcore," Vida arrived with a smile, still pale but more active than she had been before.

"Hey sis, you're feeling better!" Maddie looked down at her sister with a relieved smile.

"I'm feeling great! I slept like a baby," Vida told her with a grin.. "Let's rock and roll!" she cheered loudly.

"You slept like a log," Nick told her as Maddie laughed, grabbing her camera. "22 hours worth," he shook his head and looked down at the book in front of him.

"Hey V, say a few words to your fans," Maddie called to the Pink Ranger as she turned on the camera and pointed it at her. Ria watched curiously, still not convinced that Vida was ok.

"Alright, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream," she smirked at the camera and held up her fingers in a V shape by her eye. She laughed, leaning against the table as Chip approached her.

"After such a long nap you must be very thirsty V," he handed her a goblet, which she grabbed and took a gulp from. When she spat it out, making a disgusted noise, everyone else looked up quickly.

"It's tomato juice!" Vida yelled at the Yellow Ranger, who smirked back.

"Aw what, did you think it was blood?!" Chip 's accusation took everyone by surprise.

"Pardon me?" Xander stared at the Yellow Ranger as Vida stared at him with wide eyes.

"I am a card carrying member of Count V," Chip held up an ID as Vida grimaced, the taste of tomato juice still in her mouth. When Chip was met with four blank stares, he sighed. "Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires Club! And I, my friends, have found myself a vampire," he declared, looking back at Vida.

"My sister is a vampire?" Maddie summed up with a raised eyebrow.

"Pale skin, sleeping all day? She has a thirst for blood? She's sensitive to the sun!" he gestured to Vida's reaction. "Textbook Vampire signs!" he held up a book that was tilted 'How To Spot A Vampire' as Vida laughed a little.

After a moment of silence, in which Vida looked to Chip with a careful expression, Xander, Nick and Maddie burst out laughing. Ria tilted her head as Vida laughed as well. The idea that she was a Vampire seemed possible to her though far-fetched, she knew that something was definitely off with her.

"Come on guys, we're late for work," Nick managed to calm his laughing a little more than Xander and Maddie as Chip looked up at them, his smile dropping.

"I'll meet with you guys later," Vida grinned to the others, and looked to Chip. "I gotta grab a bite before I go!" she winked at Chip, who jumped, despite Ria still standing between them. The other three laughed, and Ria frowned.

"Ok...maybe I'm wrong..." Chip mumbled, looking down at his book. "I'll stay here and go in with V..." he told the others.

"Come on Ria, let's go," Xander called to the Star Witch, who frowned but nodded. As she went to walk over to them, Ria paused and moved closer to Chip to whisper in his ear.

"I think you may be right. There's definitely something weird going on with Vida. Keep looking, you'll figure it out. I believe in you," she told him quietly, before walking off to catch up with the others without looking around. She grabbed her backpack on the way out and hurried to catch up with the other three, hoping Chip would figure it out.

Xxxxx...

"They're still not here?" Nick frowned as he emerged from the office and found that Chip and Vida still hadn't appeared for work. "Toby's gonna have a fit," he said. The other three shrugged, looking concerned as well.

"Chip was pretty convinced that V's been turned into a vampire," Xander commented as they stood together. "Maybe he's stopping her from leaving?" he suggested.

"In the years we've known Vida, when has she ever let anyone stop her from doing what she wanted without a legit reason?" Ria frowned at him, and the three turned to her. She blinked as they looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"You said something to him before we left. What was it?" Maddie asked.

"I told him not to give up. There's something weird going on with Vida," Ria shrugged. None of them spoke, unable to argue with that.

"But she can't be a..." Nick trailed off, finding it too ridiculous.

"I'm not saying she is," Ria raised her hands in defence. "But it is a possibility. I can understand why Chip thinks it, considering how she's reacting in sunlight," she muttered, folding her arms.

"Come on, we better finish up here and get back to Rootcore," Nick told them, worried about the pair.

Xxxxx...

"V!" as soon as they had finished their shift, the four worried Rangers returned to Rootcore to see if Chip and Vida were still there. They hadn't shown up at all in work, and they weren't answering their morphers.

"Chip?" Xander called as they looked around Rootcore, but it was lacking the other two Rangers.

"Guys?"

"You're out here awfully late," Udonna commented as she walked into the main chamber. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Chip and V didn't show for work," Nick explained as they walked over. "We think there may be a problem," he said, and the pair frowned.

"They seemed alright when the last time you saw them?" Udonna asked.

"Not exactly," Xander couldn't hide his grin.

"Vida's been acting really weird the last couple of days," Ria explained as she pushed her hair from her face. "And Chip's convinced that she's become a Vampire," the others giggled, but Udonna did not reacted the way they expected.

"There are many things in the woods that seem unbelievable, but I assure you, they do exist," Udonna told them, and their laughter instantly died.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Maddie realised. "I filmed Vida earlier today," she cast a spell on her camera, and the video showed up on the screen.

"V, say a few words to your fans."

"Alright. I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream," they found that while Vida spoke, there was nobody on camera. They watched as Chip held out the goblet of tomato juice.

"Ok, that's weird. She was dead centre frame when I took this and now..." Maddie trailed off, shaking her head.

"Her imagine will not appear on video," Udonna told them from the back.

"Or in a mirror," Ria added with a frown. "Chip was right to be worried. Vida has become a Vampire," the other Rangers were silent as they processed this.

"Find them Rangers, they need your help," Udonna told them.

"Let's go," Nick told them, putting a hand on Maddie's shoulder for a moment as she looked stunned. They ran off to help.

Xxxx...

Finding where a monster was attacking in Briarwood, the four spotted Chip and Vida facing him down. They were already morphed, and ready to fight.

"V!" Maddie called as they reached the two, who looked around quickly. "Are you alright?" she asked her, and Vida nodded, grinning under her helmet.

"Never better!" she cheered, and posed.

"Good! Let's swat this fly!" Nick told them.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Glittering as the Star! Silver Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Courage is our magic!"

"And your downfall!" Vida told Flytrap confidently.

"No problem!" Flytrap wasn't intimidated by their words. He shot several vines at the Rangers, wrapping around them and stopping them from moving as the teenagers nearby hissed, ready to attack as well.

"Let me try some magic!" Vida called to the others. She focused, and seemed to disappear in a flash of pink lights. The vines that had restrained her dropped to the ground, and the tiny Pink Ranger flew through the air. "Magi Staff!" returning to her normal size,Vida swung her Staff down hard and freed the others.

"No!" Flytrap cried out, falling backwards as his vines smoked from the attack.

"Magi Staff, crossbow mode!" Chip called on his own Staff and changed it into a crossbow. "Fire!" he blasted the monster with his yellow magic, making him fall back.

"Nice one Chip!" Vida cheered on her friend, still holding her Staff. They all leapt through the air and surrounded Flytrap, who cried out in surprise as he looked from one to the other. "Tornado time!" the all began spinning, throwing Flytrap through the air. He crashed to the ground, and growled angrily.

"Shut your traps!" he yelled, before starting to grow.

"Let's even this out," Chip called. They all drew their morphers and called on their Titan forms, before combining to make their Megazord.

"Let's get him!" Maddie cheered, glancing to Vida quickly. "You alright sis?" she checked. The Pink Ranger nodded, smiling back.

"Never been better!" she told her, striking her pose again.

"Liking the new pose V! Titan sabre!" Chip grinned. Ria felt a pang of jealousy but quickly squashed it.

"TITAN SABRE!" the others followed suit, and they summoned their sword.

"Try and stop these!" Flytrap tried his vine attack again, but with a quick slash, the Rangers called on smaller swords that cut through the vines and struck the monster several times.

"The sun!" Ria yelled, just as the pained cries of those infected by Flytrap cried out below. The Rangers yelled out in horror as they realised that their deadline was approaching quickly.

"We have to break the spell, fast!" Chip told them quickly.

"Ready!" Nick looked to the others. They held out their Staffs, and put a hand over their consoles.

"Ancient Power! Mystic Spell Seal!"

"Attack!" Flytrap rushed at them, attempting to attack before their Spell Seal was ready, but they were faster. With a powerful slash of their sabre, the Rangers slammed him with the Spell Seal.

"You're planted!" the monster staggered as red lights shot from his body, before he exploded, destroyed. The sun came up, and the Rangers watched from a higher level as the teens who had been infected stopped yelling, and walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Chip saved the day, I got my sister back, and Briarwood's teens are back to normal," Maddie summed up as they turned away, cheering and leaving.

Xxxxx...

Music filled Rock Porium as Vida jumped down from her decks and danced with Leelee, who laughed at how much more energetic the Pink Ranger now was. Relieved that Vida was ok, the others were relaxed and, as usual, not actually doing any work.

"Hey Ria, come dance!" Vida called to the girl watching from the counter.

"The day that happens is the day I see Xander pass a mirror without checking himself out," Ria smirked.

"Hey!" Xander protested, from behind her.

"Has it happened yet?" Ria countered as she looked around, and the Green Ranger blushed as he glared half-heartedly at her. She watched as Chip suddenly crouched down on the ground and began drawing with chalk. "Hey Chip,you're the one who's gonna be cleaning that up!" she warned.

"He's showing us how Vampire chalk works," Nick called over with a mocking grin. Ria just laughed, used to Chip's crazy behaviour.

"Sorry, these are $300 boots!" Leelee snapped at the Yellow Ranger as she jumped away from him. "Draw your chalk near someone else's feet," she told him with a growl. Vida laughed as Ari glared at Leelee. Nick and Maddie were giggling as Chip got back to his feet and Vida continued dancing. The phone rang, and Xander turned to get it as Ria continued watching the girl.

"Hey V!" Xander leaned on the counter beside Ria as he looked over to the Pink Ranger. "We got any Coltrane on CD?" he called over to her as she stopped dancing.

"Lemme check!" Vida told him, but as she made to step over the circle that Chip had drawn around her, a forcefield shot up. She cried out in pain and stepped back, her eyes wide. Xander hung up as he and Ria exchanged shocked looks, and they ran over as Vida attempted to get out again, only to cry out in pain when she slammed straight into it.

"Uh..V...? Are you alright?" Chip asked carefully as all trace of laughter was gone. She looked up and hissed at them, her eyes glowing red as she bared her fangs at them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_x_

**AN: OK so what do you think... let me know...**


	9. Stranger within part 2

Vida looked up at her friends with wide eyes filled with fear as she stood in Rootcore. A chalk circle surrounded her, preventing her from escaping. Her eyes and teeth had returned to normal, but her skin had turned deathly pale again in exchange.

"Guys, I know you think you need to do this...but I'm alright," Vida pleaded with her friends as they watched her with worried expressions. "Please, let me out," her voice quivered.

"We're gonna help you V, I promise," Chip told her, not responding to her request.

"Maybe, we should let her out," Claire, who had been keeping her distance after seeing Vida snarling at Ria for getting too close, suggested softly. When she moved closer, Vida lunged at her and slammed into the forcefield with a loud snarl. They all jumped backwards, alarmed. "And...maybe we shouldn't," Claire yelped as she hid behind Udonna.

"If Flytrap was destroyed...Vida should be fine," Maddie walked away, unable to watch her sister beg to be freed.. "She must be under the spell of another Vampire," she voiced what they had all realised.

"Well there is another Vampire lurking around Briarwood, is there not?" Ria's question made them all look around at the Knight.

"You mean Necrolai?" Chip asked her curiously.

"Well it could be," Ria shrugged from beside Udonna.

"Koragg would know if it was," Xander nodded.

"Nick. Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes," Chip glanced to Nick, who frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Have you ever tried to contact him?" the red-head asked him seriously.

"No," Nick frowned, but sighed. "I can try," he put his fingers to his temples and turned away, closing his eyes and focusing. After a moment, he opened his eyes and shook his head. "I guess it doesn't work like-" Nick stopped abruptly, before letting out a cry as the piercing pain that came with Koragg contacting him shot through his head. "Next time Chip...you can call him yourself," Nick muttered, breathing heavily. "He's in the glen," he told the Rangers.

"Will you go after Koragg?" Udonna asked them, making the group look around at her. "There's something I need to do," Udonna hurried off, looking deep in thought.

"Who's gonna stay with V?" Maddie frowned as she gestured to her sister.

"I will!" Claire volunteered with a smile.

"Claire, she'll try everything and anything to get you to release her," Xander turned to her as he warned her gently. Her smile dropped as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I am a lot smarter than I look," she assured him, before pausing. "Or...never mind. I'll be fine, I promise," she smiled brightly at them. The Rangers then turned to meet Koragg, and paused.

"Where's Chip?" Nick sighed, knowing exactly where the Yellow Ranger was.

"Oh no..." Ria groaned, putting a hand to her face.

Xxxxx...

The Rangers arrived in the Glen just in time to see Koragg send Chip flying with a well placed Wolf Attack. The Yellow Ranger rolled along the ground, kicking up the fallen leaves, and the others ran over to him.

"Chip!" Nick reached him first, and stood in front of his fallen friend, ready to fight Koragg.

"Are you ok?" Maddie and Ria helped him into a sitting position as he groaned.

"If you are looking for the one who turned the Pink Witch into a Vampire, look no further than Necrolai," Koragg told them as he stood facing them. "If you want the Pink Witch back, defeat Necrolai," he told them, and turned, walking away.

"Why tell us this?" Ria demanded as she held her wand at the ready. Koragg stopped, but didn't look back.

"If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the Pink one back, then, andonlythen, have you earned the right to fight me," he finally glanced over his shoulder at them. He disappeared through a spell seal before she could speak, and they all stood together.

"We'll play your game..." Nick muttered.

Xxxxx...

None of the Rangers spoke as they returned to Rootcore.

"Oh no, look," Maddie was the first to spot Claire standing in the circle, looking very sorry for herself.

"I knew it!" Xander sighed as they ran over. Claire shuffled her feet sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry...but she got really sick, and then she fainted, so I-"

"No need to explain Claire," Nick told her with a heavy sigh. All exhausted and frustrated, none of them spoke much.

"I just thought that what if something really bad happens? I would never forgive myself. So I just erased a little bit of the circle and...she got out," Claire told them, her eyes large and sad.

"Well...at least she didn't bite you," Chip smiled reassuringly at her, before pausing. "She didn't bite you, did she?" he asked as fear crept into his voice.

"Well...no..." Claire showed them her neck, which was free of bite marks. "But she put me in the circle...please let me out, you need to find her," she asked them pleadingly. With a shrug, Xander removed some of the circle with his foot, allowing Claire to escape the trap. "Thanks, uh...I better find Udonna," she hurried off, and they sighed.

"I still say that anyone with half a brain wouldn't have been tricked," Xander shook his head as she disappeared. Ria looked down at the circle, frowning as her brain told her that she was missing something, something very important.

"Guys...we're missing something here," she chewed her thumbnail as she thought hard about it.

"Missing what?" Xander looked down at the girl standing beside him with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, hi guys, I didn't hear you come in," hearing Claire's bright voice, they all spun around quickly and stared at the apprentice as she appeared from a completely different direction. "Gosh, that Vida is a tricky one! She tried to convince me she got sick, but I-" Claire froze, her smile dropping. "Hey, where did Vida go?" she asked, frowning at them.

"The chalk," Ria finally realised what she was missing. "If it had actually been Claire, she wouldn't have gotten stuck," she put a hand to her face, berating herself for being so stupid.

"What was that half-brained theory of yours again?" Maddie looked at Xander with a frown, and he groaned.

Xxxxx...

"What if we find Necrolai before Vida?" Maddie wondered as they stood around the table, unsure of what to do now. "How do we destroy her? The Flytrap was one thing..." she trailed off nervously. They all looked worried. Necrolai was powerful and had always dominated in the rare occasions that she had actually fought them.

"Chip's book!" Xander spoke up as an idea came to mind. "It's gotta have a chapter on destroying vampires," he gestured to the book, and Maddie leaned on the table as everyone looked at Chip hopefully.

"Chapter 13," he shrugged, having memorised the book long ago. "Basically it's the old 'stake in heart' scenario, unless we're dealing with the queen of the vampires..." Chip trailed off.

"And what does it say about destroying them?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Chip hesitated, before shrugging.

"It says you can't," he told them, and they all sagged at the thought.

"That's encouraging..." Xander grumbled as he leaned on the chair.

"Hey, what was it that Nick told us the other night?" Ria folded her arms as she looked at the dejected group. "Don't give up.Never give up. Just because a book tells us it can't be done, doesn't mean anything," she told them with determination. "Our friend is in danger. We'll think of something. We always do," Ria insisted.

"Wow Ria..." Maddie smiled at the Silver Ranger, who went red at her outburst.

"This is why we keep you around," Xander teased, messing up her hair.

"I've not done anything..." she mumbled, swatting him away as she pushed her hair out of her face, still blushing furiously. Xander laughed at her, before pausing.

"Wait a second, the Xenotome!" he looked around at the others. "That tells us everything, what we need to know, when we need to know it. We need to know it now," they all nodded, and ran over to the large, mostly blank book. They gathered around, and Chip put his hands on it gently.

"Xenotome, how do we destroy the Queen of the Vampires?" he asked the book slowly. Almost instantly, the writing of the Ancients appeared in a flash of light, with a picture of a strange diamond shape. "Dawn Crystal...that must be the only way to defeat Necrolai..." Chip read it quickly. "It says how to make one...but it takes time, and ingredients I don't know if we can get," Chip's hope seemed to fade as he looked at the others.

"You can't, but I did," Udonna hurried in. Udonna was carrying a basket of ingredients. "We must hurry, there's not much time. We must make the Crystal before..." Udonna trailed off as she set down the basket.

"Before what?" Maddie repeated as tears began to fill her eyes. "Before it's too late, is that what you were going to say?" she demanded, and Udonna looked around with worried expressions.

"Make no mistake rangers, we are in danger of losing one of our own," Udonna told them gently. Maddie's breath hitched in her throat as her tears threatened to spill over. Chip, Xander and Ria were silent, all of them worried about losing their friend. Nick took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"That's not going to happen," Nick promised the Blue Ranger in a soft voice. When Maddie looked at him, her tears starting to roll down her cheeks, Nick released her hand and walked over to the two older Mystics."Udonna. You make the Dawn Crystal, we'll find Vida," he told the red-haired woman, who nodded.

"No!" Chip spoke up suddenly, and Nick looked around, surprised that Chip was challenging his decision. "I'm staying to make the Dawn Crystal. I owe Vida that much," he told them softly.

Xxxxxx...

"Vida!"

"V!"

"Sis! Where is she?" Flying through the forest and back towards Briarwood, the four remaining teenagers looked around for any sign of Vida. The sun was beginning to rise, which worried them.

"No luck in the villages near Rootcore," she shook her head as they looked to her.

"She has to be somewhere! I'm not giving up!" Maddie yelled at them.

"No-one is Maddie, no-one is!" Nick insisted as he flew beside her, trying to comfort the worried Blue Ranger. They all continued to call out for the Pink Ranger as they reached Briarwood, and began to search their city for her.

Xxxxxx...

Still unable to find Vida after the sun rose, Nick, Maddie, Xander and Ria went to Rock Porium.

"Maybe she left town...maybe she was taken, maybe she-"

"We'll find her Maddie," Nick interrupted Maddie as she leaned on the counter, tears still rolling down her face. He put his arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. Maddie looked up at him as she sniffed, and he gave a small smile. "I promise," he told her, before they heard Toby's office door swing open.

"Find who?" Vida grinned as she walked out, grinning widely at them.

"Vida!" Maddie cried, and ran over to her sister, nearly knocking the laughing Pink Ranger to the ground. Unable to believe it, Nick, Xander and Ria walked over, their eyes wide.

"Sis, I'm fine," Vida managed to pull away from her sister. "Calm down, I'm fine. I had quite a night," she smiled to the other three. "But I'm ok," Vida smiled, and with a tearful laugh, Maddie pulled her into another choking hug.

Xxxxx...

The Rangers returned to Rootcore, just in time to see Chip passing the Dawn Crystal to Udonna.

"You won't be needing it," Nick grinned, earning their attention as the group walking in, with Vida leading the way.

"V!" Chip ran down and lifted her off the ground in a hug. "Are you alright?" he asked the laughing girl as he set her down. Ria couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest at that.

"Is she alright?" Nick repeated with a grin, sitting on the table. "She defeated Necrolai all by herself," he told the surprised Yellow Ranger. Udonna looked over with a small frown.

"Why didn't you call? We all wanted to help," Chip looked down at her, still smiling in disbelief.

"I know," Vida shrugged. "But it was my problem. You know me," she told him with a smile.

"Defeating Necrolai by yourself. That must have been quite a battle," Udonna spoke up, holding the Dawn Crystal carefully. Ria was chewing on her thumbnail, still looking a little cautious.

"We were a little suspicious before, but she walked all the way home in broad daylight," Xander shrugged.

"Hail Vida! Vampire slayer!" Chip cheered, striking her V pose. Vida's smile dropped as she looked a little confused. Chip's own grin faded and he dropped his hand, instantly sensing that something was off with the girl.

"Vampire slayer, and gift giver," she held out the bag that she had been carrying, and held out an apple. "I picked you all a little something," she passed out the apples, and as Ria took one, still looking a little wary.

"To the Rangers!" Vida cheered as she held one up herself.

"To the Rangers!" Nick, Xander and Maddie echoed, before going to bite into them.

"Wait! Something's wrong," Chip spoke up before they could. "She couldn't have picked these apples, they're not grown in Briarwood," he pointed out.

"Picked? I meant picked up at the store," Vida told him with a smile, but Ria was hesitating as well now, alarm bells going off in her head. Udonna didn't look convinced either.

"What about the pose?" Chip asked, repeating it. "You didn't even recognise it," he pointed out.

"I recognised it," Vida told him with a shrug. "I've just moved on from it. You know me, I never stick with anything for very long," she told them, and while this was true and seemed to appease some of them, it still didn't let Chip relax. "Now I'm going to get a complex if none of you eat my gifts," she warned, before biting into the one in her hand.

"No!" Chip yelled, smacking them out of his friends' hands as they went to eat them. "I'm telling you, this is not Vida!" he shouted at them when they looked surprised.

"Chip! Now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples!" Maddie scolded him, bending down to pick them up. However, before she could, they started to smoke, and melted into a terrible smelling goop.

"Talk about your rotten apples!" Xander stared down at it, and as Ria went to drop her own in disgust, a hand clamped over her mouth, and she was yanked backwards.

"She's gone!" Nick realised when he looked up to see that Vida had disappeared.

"Ria?" Xander noticed that the Silver Ranger was missing as well. "She took Ria," he realised, looking to the others with wide eyes.

"And we're going after her," Chip's expression was dark.

Xxxx...

"Lemme go!" Ria thrashed around as Vida carried her over her shoulder easily, sprinting through Briarwood. "Stupid Vampire strength!" she yelled, but Vida didn't respond. Ria continued fighting, but at the angle she was at and the speed Vida was running at, not even her Kung fu could help.

After a few minutes of running, Ria found herself falling, and she hit the ground hard. She rolled onto her back, and glared up at Vida. "Did you just throw me?" she asked the Pink Ranger, who didn't respond, just looking straight ahead.

"Look who is here!" Ria's eyes widened and she looked up at Necrolai as the bat landed in front of Vida. "I plan on killing you soon enough so forgive me for not entertaining you more," she laughed as Ria scrambled into a sitting position.

"Hag, do you have any idea just how many times someone actually attempted that?" Ria tried to look casual. "Because I don't. I lost track after around the fifty sixth time my so called uncle tried to kill me," she shrugged.

"All you need to know, child, is that I will be the last," Necrolai lunged for her, but Ria slammed an energy-ball into her face and rolled out of the way.

Ria smirked as she got to her feet, but as she went to morph, Vida grabbed her arms and restrained her. "Vida no! Please, snap out of it!" Ria pleaded as Necrolai recovered and stalked towards her.

"You know why I had my pet take you?" she asked as Ria looked up at her, still struggling uselessly. "She told me all about you. Your ability to encourage the others to keep going, your magical powers, everything," Necrolai laughed as Ria looked around at the expressionless girl behind her.

"You're not going to win," Ria told her firmly. "Good doesn't fail, and darkness never wins," she spoke confidently.

"Not this time," Necrolai told her, and raised a hand to strike her, only for Chip's attack to hit her in the face. Necrolai screeched and staggered back, and in one quick move, Vida had been knocked aside and Ria pulled away from her.

"You know, I'm not a rag-doll," Ria complained as she looked up at Xander, who had his hands on her shoulders as he watched Vida carefully.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?" he asked, looking down at her with a grin. Ria smiled back.

"Thanks Xander," she told him, before mischief sparked in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Chip asked as Ria stepped away from the Green Ranger, ready to fight.

"I'll live" she told Chip firmly.

Necrolai recovered and put a hand on Vida's head.

"Get them!" she ordered, and Vida smirked.

"Yes mistress," she obliged, and morphed into her Ranger suit. She slowly approached the others, who were hesitant to fight one of their own.

"No! Vida!" Maddie cried out to her sister. Vida just ignored her, and drew her Staff, sprinting at them.

"Don't hurt her. I'm going after Necrolai," Chip spoke as Vida approached. They nodded, and he ran towards Vida, before morphing and leaping over her head. She looked around quickly and made to follow him, only for the others to grab her and try to restrain her. However, with not only her enhanced strength from her Ranger suit, but also from her Vampire powers, she easily threw them all off and to the ground.

"We're getting really hurt taking it easy on her," Nick groaned.

Ria instantly put up a large shield as Vida attacked them. It absorbed most of the attack, but part of it still managed to break through, and sent the five flying over the railings. They morphed to save themselves from the damage, and rolled along the ground before getting up.

Vida leapt down and ran at them. She jumped into the air and floored Xander and Maddie with powerful kicks.

"Stop!" Nick pleaded as he grabbed her Staff and fought with her. "It's us, Vida!" he attempted to get through to her, but she just knocked him aside as well. She then turned to Ria, but she put up another shield.

"Please, listen to us V!" Ria cried out to her as Vida hit the shield repeatedly, not bothered by the ricochet caused. "We've been friends since we were five Vida, you'd never hurt any of us! Snap out of it!" she yelled, but instead of heeding her words, Vida shattered her shield and ran at the her. Ria knocked her Magi Staff out of her hand, but Vida kicked her out of the way as she went to grab her, and Nick grabbed her from behind. She threw him off and grabbed her Magi Staff again, knocking them all back to the ground. She then leapt back up above, leaving them to try and get up.

"We have to stop her, Chip won't be able to fight both her and Necrolai at once," Nick pushed himself back up as well.

"Especially if it's Vida..." Ria mumbled. They hurried to the higher level, and reached the battle just in time to see Chip powering up the Dawn Crystal and pointing it at Vida, who stood between him and Necrolai.

"You can't! It's Vida!" Xander yelled as they ran towards him.

"Don't do it Chip!" Maddie cried out in horror at the sight.

"Put it down, now!"

"Chip??!!!" Ria looked bewildered.

"I believe in you V...FIRE!" ignoring their pleas, Chip fired his crossbow. The yellow light flew towards Vida, only for the Pink Ranger to dive aside at the last second, allowing the Dawn Crystal to slam into Necrolai. "V is for victory!" the Yellow Ranger cheered, and pulled Vida's pose. "Vida showed me her sign. Even though she said she wasn't with us any more, I knew she was," he explained with a grin under his helmet. The others ran over to him, standing with the Lightning Wizard.

"You tricked me, Pink Witch!" Necrolai realised, and looked to Vida. She snapped her fingers, and Vida screamed in pain as electric pulses shot through her body and forced her to demorph. On her knees, she looked over to her friends.

"You have to stop her!" she cried out to them. Ria looked at Vida and suddenly felt about two feet tall, _she was jealous of this Vida, WHY??_

"You got it! Do it for V guys!" Chip's voice broke through her thoughts, and they drew their Magi Staffs, holding them out in front of them, before raising them into the air together.

"MAGI STAFFS, FULL POWER!" the staffs began to spin, and as Chip held the spinning power in his hand, the others crouched down out of the way.

"Bite this Necrolai!" Chip yelled, and hurled it at Necrolai. She screamed, as blinding light surrounded her.

"This can't be happening..." Necrolai screamed again, and exploded. Their Staffs returned to them, they ran over to Vida. She couldn't believe how much their power had already grown. To defeat the Queen of the Vampires was nothing to look down on. As they helped Vida up, she smiled at them, already looking much healthier, but as they celebrated their victory, the ground began to shake.

"You six wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai," Koragg stood above them as he spoke. His sword and shield were in his hand, and he was ready to fight. "This is what I have waited for," the Knight announced, and called on Catastros to form his Megazord.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Vida morphed again, already back to full strength. The Rangers called on their Titan forms and combined to make their Megazord.

"Let's show him!" Nick called to his friends as they drew their sabre and got ready for a fierce fight.

"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" they called on their powerful attack straight away, just as Koragg did the same. The two spell seals clashed, and exploded, throwing the Rangers backwards.

"He's stronger than we are!" Maddie cried out as they were thrown about the cockpit. "Guys, what are we going to do?" she asked, looking to her friends.

"I say we fight back, we don't give up!" Chip called, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Chip's right! Don't give up!" Vida agreed as she held up her staff. "We never give up!" she yelled, refusing to stop fighting now.

"Now didn't I say that earlier?" Ria laughed.

"Count me in!"

"One for all!" Nick called.

"And all for one!" Chip moved to the front, before a bright light appeared, shining down on them. They all held up their staffs, which began to glow as well. "What's going on?" Chip asked as the light faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Your belief in me has given us a new spell!" Vida realised as she looked to him.

"Nice!" he laughed back.

"Battle me!" Koragg roared, growing impatient with them.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" they held their hands over their consoles and allowed their magic to flow. The wings of their Megazord shot out, taking Koragg by surprise.

"You have new magic?!" he realised in shock.

"TITAN MEGAZORD, TAKE FLIGHT!" the Megazord flew into the air quickly, passing through a spell seal before slowing and hovering in the air. "SPIRITS OF THE ANCIENT TITANS! TITANS ATTACK!" they hurled back down towards the ground, and with one powerful slash, they took down Koragg. As they landed, the Rangers cheered, unable to believe their victory. However, it was short-lived as Koragg burst out of the rubble and slowly got to his feet. While he was badly injured, he was still alive.

"Impressive. You grow more powerful by the day," Koragg told them as he stood up straight. "But so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome!" he warned them, and disappeared through his spell seal.

Xxxxx...

"Guys, I'm gonna clear things up with Leelee," Vida told them with a grin, and walked over to the blonde that was once again in the shop. "Leelee, you know that Vampire thing in the store the other day?" Vida smiled at her as the others watched from a distance. Leelee looked up at her, her expression wary. "I was just playing a joke on the guys," Vida explained, and Leelee smiled widely.

"Yeah, I knew that!" she insisted with a nervous laugh. "You didn't think I thought you were really a vampire, did you?" Leelee asked nervously.

"Of course not," Vida spoke, trying not to laugh. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Leelee forced a smile.

"I gotta run!" she walked as quickly as she could out of Rock Porium, and as soon as she disappeared, the Rangers burst out laughing.

Xxxxx...

It was later when Ria and Vida were wirking together when Ria spoke up, "V I am Sorry"

Vida looked up at her and asked,"Why?"

"I got jealous today, even when you were in trouble. I don't know why... I'm... I don't deserve friends like you." Ria looked down causing Vida to look at her with a frown, before understanding dawned at her.

" Look up at me," Vida said and waited until Ria did, " You... like Chip," Vida stated.

Ria looked at her with a shocked expression. "And you didn't realise it." Vida sighed. Then she gave her a small smile and said, "Follow your heart, it will never stir you wrong" she said and went to talk with Maddie leaving behind a very confused Ria.

Xxxxx...

"Hey Ria, Thanks" Chip spoke up as he once again walked her home.

"Why?" Ria looked at him puzzled.

"For believing me about V.." He said not looking at her.

Ria stopped and forced Chip to look at her, " I will always believe in you. To quote you, You are my best friend after all" she grinned at him as Chip smiled at her.

"So you wanna have a sword fight?" Ria asked as she invited him in thinking about Vida's advice.

"Get ready to loose!" Chip stated.

"In your dreams..." Ria laughed.

_x_

**AN: OK this one wasn't as great... but review please...**


	10. The Gatekeeper part 1

**AN: So I am skipping Petrified Xander...****You will get its aftermath in this chapter. So enjoy...**

_#_

It had been Toby who had figured out the puzzle of fireheart, which had turned out to be a dragon egg. Xander had been a lot less bigheaded, after Vida had saved him.

Xxxxx...

Ria's magic had been feeling off all morning. She was at Rootcore helping Claire with her potion.

The Xenotome suddenly opened. They both went to check it. There was a ridfle of shorts written in it.

"The key to any prison is a melody that is played by a instrument that can't be touched or seen only heard, but is generated from ones very soul and forever dwells within." Claire read aloud.

"What on earth does that mean," Ria frowned.

"No idea, may be Udonna will know," Claire replied.

Suddenly Ria's morpher chimed. "What's up?" she answered quickly.

"It's Toby! Necrolai just swooped down and grabbed him!" Ria's eyes widened at Chip's words.

"Necrolai? I thought we took care of her!" Nick's voice joined them.

"Apparently not, I guess that Dawn Crystal didn't stick," Chip sighed.

"Well, let's get down there and make it stick!" Vida yelled, sounding furious.

"I'm on my way guys..." Ria answered. Then she turned to Claire, " Looks like gotta go,"

Claire nodded and both forgot about Xenotome's message.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" she morphed into her Silver suit, and flew out of Rootcore in her racer.

Arriving in Briarwood just as the others leapt off their Racers to join Nick in fighting Necrolai, Ria landed beside Nick as he faced the Vampire.

"Back off Rangers!" Necrolai snapped at them, and the Rangers responded by falling into fighting stances.

"Not about to happen!" Ria yelled at her. They ran at her, but she was faster and more powerful, and within moments she had knocked them all to the ground. She looked over at Toby, who was watching from behind and crate, before he ran off. "Get back!" Necrolai chased after him, but Nick jumped up and blocked her path. "Out of my way!" she snarled.

"I'll get him away from here!" Ria called, running over and grabbing Toby's arm. "Brace yourself," she warned, before calling her racer and taking off with the record shop owner.

"No!" Necrolai shrieked as she followed, but Chip knocked him back. "Bad move witch," the Vampire hissed at him.

"What do you want with him?!" Nick yelled.

"The Gatekeeper will be mine!" Necrolai declared, as Ria joined them.

"Gatekeeper?" Nick didn't recognise the name.

"He possesses more power than all of you put together!" she shouted as the other four pushed themselves to their feet. "I'll be back!" with a shriek, she leapt into the air and flew off.

"What was she talking about?" Nick asked, turning to others.

"No idea. Let's get back to Rootcore. Udonna should know," Ria told them.

Xxxxx...

"Udonna!" Maddie called out for the Snow Witch, who had been working on a potion. "Something weird is going on," they all ran up to her as she continued working.

"We just had a close encounter with Necrolai," Xander told her.

"Udonna, she's searching for someone called the Gatekeeper," Ria told her.

Udonna stiffened, her head lifted up in horror.

"What is this Gatekeeper?" Chip asked. "Why is Necrolai after them?" he looked Udonna. The worried expression on her face told them that it wasn't good.

"The Gatekeeper, was a powerful sorceress named Niella," Udonna finally spoke up after a moment. She looked around, a sad expression on her face. "She was my sister," she explained, as she walked past them, standing by the Xenotome. "Niella cast a spell that sealed the Gate, and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force. When the Gate was lowered to the depths, Niella was gone..." everyone was silent as Udonna told them a story of her painful past. "But her spirit lives on in my heart," she managed a small, sad smile. "And through the legacy of her child," she finished.

"She had a child?" Maddie asked in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Yes she had two. And I fear that it is the eldest whom Necrolai is seeking," she frowned, tears still lingering in her eyes.

"We need to find that child before Necrolai does," Ria looked to her friends, who nodded.

"You won't have to look far. Niella's eldest daughter, and the heir to the Gatekeeper's power, is Claire," Udonna explained for her. Stunned the Rangers turned from her, to the frozen apprentice as she reappeared.

"But..." Udonna sighed, "The gatekeeper is vulnerable without her protector."

"Protector?" Ria asked

"The Celestial protector, a warrior who protects the gatekeeper. My father was Niella's, he died during the war. Claire's is her sister, Astara." Udonna looked even more heartbroken now.

"Where is she, Claire's sister I mean," Chip asked.

"No one knows what happened to her, for all we know, she could be ... dead" Udonna's shoulder slumped as Claire ran past her in tears.

Xxxxx...

It happened as Ria was exiting Rootcore. Her magic spiked and she felt dizzy. She tumbled forward but was caught by Chip.

"Are you alright?" Chip asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just got dizzy. I think I better head home. Let me know if there is trouble." Ria assured her friends before heading home.

Xxxxx...

As Ria got home, her magic spiked again. She went to lie down not understanding what was happening.

Suddenly her morpher chimed. She got ready to go when her magic spiked for a third time and then pain spread throughout her body. She fell to the floor.

"I... can't... come" she rasped into her morpher and writhed in pain.

"Ria you alright?" Chip sounded worried...

"Go... Can't come..." she breathed out.

"Don't worry, you take care..." he sighed.

Ria began to experience a great pain as though her body was on fire. Every nerve of her body seemed to burn. She had never experienced such pain... And she did something she hadn't for a long time. She screamed...

Takara looked helplessly at Ria as she screamed herself hoarse and writhed on the floor. She wanted to get help but she didn't want to leave Ria alone either. So she watched worriedly...

Finally her pain seemed to overwhelm her as memories flashed in her head; memories of a man running with two babies, of the man casting a charm at one of them, and of the man fighting with someone else and then Ria knew no more...

Xxxxxx...

Ria woke up after what felt like days. Her body throbbed but the pain had receded. She loked at Takara who was sitting at her feet.

"_**How long was I out?"**_

_**"A few hours"**_

_**"What happened? Why are you staring at me as though you've never seen me before?"**_

_**"Because it feels as though I've never seen you before..."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"Look into the mirror and you will know..."**_

Ria got up and went to look at the mirror curious about what Takara meant. She looked at the mirror before gasping... The image looking back at her was that of a girl with blonde hair and silver and golden eyes with a star shaped highlight in her eyes.

The image looked a lot like Claire...

Xxxxx...

"How did this happen?" Ria was sitting in her bed still unable to believe it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Ria sprang up.

She looked around to find that she was no longer in her room but at a snow covered palace. A creature of shorts walked towards her.

"Welcome Silver ranger. You are at my dimension. I'm the Snow Prince, the teacher of all ancient mystics." He said. Ria gaped at him as he continued on.

"You must be wondering why you're here, and what happened to you. The answer is simple, you my dear are Niella's youngest child, Astara, the Celestial protector. And what happened was that, the glamour that your father put to protect you from evil during the war, came off as your magic recognised a possible threat to the gatekeeper. Now as to why you're here, I am here to gift you two things. First your Protector weapon..." He handed Ria a bow, "This bow will make its own arrow from your magic. And the next gift is... You my dear have unlocked your ancient mystic mode... Behold the Starlight warrior!" Ria changed into her ancient mystic mode which had a tiger shaped head and two swords. She felt really powerful.

"Now you must hurry Celestial protector, for the gatekeeper is in grave danger..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_x_

**AN: Ok I know this chapter is quite short. Rest assured the next one won't be.**

**The updates may be a bit late...****Please review!**


	11. The Gatekeeper Part 2

**AN: Prepare to be shocked... Surprise character coming...**

_#_

Ria was back in her room and her clothes had changed into a white assymetrical top which was longer at the back and stopped just below her knee. It had golden and Silver linings. She also wore a silver trouser.

She rushed out of her home and saw dark clouds and a huge gate. _The gate had been opened and Claire and Udonna were captured._

She was about to call her racer when she suddenly flew up. _Being the Celestial protector has its perks, _Ria thought. She flew towards the gate.

"The gate!" Ria said as she got closer. "Claire and Udonna have to be in there somewhere."

Suddenly Hidiacs appeared and Ria had to rear back as explosions appeared from where they shot at her.

"Hang on!" Ria called out hoping that the two people she needed to free would hear her. "I'm coming."

She flew forward and begin to shoot her way through the hidiacs using her bow. The arrows appeared as soon as she pulled the string.

The hidiacs all growled as she continued to shoot. She put up a shield and began to hack her way through the hidiacs one by one. As they all tried to strike her, she flipped over towards them and launched a powerful attack, "STAR DUST SHOWER!!"

The hidiacs fell to the ground and were destroyed. She finally got to the gate and entered.

Xxxxx...

**RIA's (ASTARA's) POV**

I went through the gate and arrived at the area where Udonna and my sister were being held. I noticed that Koragg was watching as Claire's power was being drained.

I see that Udonna is in some sort of ball and Claire is under some sort of seal and it was almost completed.

I blast the seal and some of Claire's power return back to her but she's still badly drained.

"Who did this?" Korrag demands.

"That would be me," I land in front of Claire.

"Who are you?" Korrag asked.

"I am the Keeper of the gatekeeper. The Celestial Protector!!" Udonna looked shocked.

"Claire!" I call to her worried. "Hold on!"

She glances at me weakly. And she is shocked. "Sis?" I nod at her as tears fill her eyes.

I turn to look at Koragg. "All right Koragg!" I say to the knight wolf with my shield in hand. "I challenge you to fight right now!"

He stares at me and then answers.

"I never say no to a challenge!" He tells me.

His own shield glows and I look around, shocked as Lightning flashes all around me.

"Whoa!" I say.

Next thing I know I am in daylight and outside. I have no clue as to where we are.

"Wha-," I say in confusion looking around. "What's happening?"

"Sis!" I hear Claire's voice yell and I see Clare trapped in a force field up on a hill.

"Where are we?" Claire wondered on her own.

I suddenly hear Koraggs voice and I turn to see him approaching me.

"Your challenge, my battlefield," he tells me which explains how we ended up here.

I stand ready to fight. "Fine by me. Come on!"

Koragg pulls his own sword out of his shield.

"I am ready," he tells me.

He runs forward with sword and shield in hand and we begin to fight. We clash swords against bow and then I raise my star shaped shield as he goes to knock me off balance with his. He stumbles back from the impact but quickly jumps forward again to battle me. I can hear Claire yelling worriedly at me to be careful. As Koragg steps closer I duck and roll to avoid his strike and then use my shield as he goes to strike me while I am on the ground. I block another and then he has to block one of mine. I jump into the air and kick him in the chest and he goes stumbling back. He growls and moves forward once more. I jump over a strike that he aimed for my mid-section and I ended up behind him. Quickly turning to face him I quickly raise my shield again as he goes to strike me.

I send energy balls at him which he is forced to dodge. I move to kick him and he blocks me with his shield. He finally manages to strike me and I go rolling across the ground. He goes to strike me with his sword but I wave my hand and he goes flying away from me. This gives me enough time to get back to my feet. I aim a kick at him but he blocks it again. I jump over him and turn to face him again.

"Come on!" I challenge him.

I finally manage to strike him a few times with my bow and he keeps trying to block me. I don't give him a chance. He knees me and then hits me with his shield. He flips me over and I hit the ground landing on my back.

"Get up!" Koragg orders me.

I quickly get back to my feet. I power up my bow and shield and I go flying at him covered in star energy hoping to do some damage. He strikes me hard and I go flying backwards.

I shoot arrows at him and he just manages to block them. The force of the arrows send him stumbling backwards. He comes back and I raise my bow blocking his attack. He strikes me twice and again I hit the ground. I jump back up and I have to block his next few strikes and it makes it hard for me to get in my own hit. One particular painful hit and I go over the side of a cliff.

I cry out as I am forced to raise a shield of my own to prevent a very painful landing. I lower myself into the water and quickly get back to my feet.

"It's not over yet!" I tell Koragg who comes running at me prepared to battle again.

"Right you are!" Koragg agrees as he continues to run at me.

"Try this!" I tell him. "Power of the Celestial bodies! Light of the sun and moon!"

I jump into the air and as sunlight and moonlight surround my body I go flying back towards Koragg and he groans as he is injured but not down.

"NO!" I snarl angry that my most powerful attack didn't work.

"Your magic is strong!" Koragg points out. "But it cannot compare to that of the master! Behold his power! DARK MAGIC STRIKE!"

I try to raise a shield but it is no use. The magic is too powerful. As the strike hits me I loose my bow and I feel an enormous amount of pain as i hit the side of the hill with so much force that it crumbles from the impact.

"ASTARA!" Claire yells seeing that I am down.

Koragg pulls me to my feet and holds me against the hill.

"Now you know the power of dark magic," Koragg says right up in my face. "That kind of power will always triumph!"

I glare back at him.

"Its not over yet," I say right into his face. "There's more power in courage... the kind it takes to keep going even when it looks like there's no hope. That's why dark magic will never beat us. I was just warming up."

I grab Koraggs sword and pull it away from my head and body.

"You fool," Koragg says realising that I haven't given up. "Just surrender!"

He goes to strike me but I feel a sudden rush of power. I kick him away and float into the air .

"I will never surrender!" I tell Koragg. "Power of the Ancients! ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!!" My body changes.

"STARLIGHT WARRIOR!"

I fly high into the air grabbing my swords. I feel my body surround in light and as I get high enough I use my magic to send a spell seal to Koragg that holds him in place.

"NOOO!" Koragg yells as he struggles to move.

I then come flying down and he raises his sword but I use both of my sword, one to block and other to strike and I can feel mine overpowering his. His sword breaks in half and he goes stumbling away from where I am floating off the ground in the air.

"My sword!" Koragg says in shock.

He begins to spark as I land back on the ground.

"Oh yeah!" I say clicking my fingers and he finally blows up. "Claire!"

I run over to my sister. The shield breaks around her and I drop back into Celestial Protector mode as I get closer. I help Clare up who is still weak.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I think so," Claire says to me. "Being a sorceress is tougher than I thought."

There is a sudden explosion and I run over to look at the place where I had destroyed Koragg. He reappears having not been destroyed completely.

"NO WAY!" I yell is shock.

"You may have destroyed my weapon," he tells me getting back to his feet. "But you have not destroyed me."

"Koragg!" I yell to him before he disappears laughing. "This isn't over, get back here!"

Claire, stumbles over to me. She hugs me. "I thought... I would never see you... But you came..."

"I will always come," I promise her.

"The other rangers...," Clare begins and I can see that she is worried about our friends. "Morticon will destroy them."

Xxxx...

"The Gate!" Ria breathed as the gate closed, "Oh Claire!" . She had called Takara and was currently riding ger in zord form.

"Impossible! Who has done this?!" Morticon roared as the dark clouds disappeared, and Briarwood was filled with light once again. "My Dark Magic! Who dares interfere?!" the monster demanded as he looked around for the culprit.

"Hey! That would be me!" Ria's voice filled the air.

"Hey! It's Ria!"

"And Takara!"

"No way!"

Ria cast a spell to combine with Takara to make the Tigrys Unizord, **"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS"**

"Now it's my turn! STAR TRIDENT!" Ria used her much greater power, and quickly overwhelmed Morticon. "Come on Rangers!" she looked to his friends, who got up and stood around her.

"You insolent little ants!" Morticon snarled furiously as he got to his feet.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!" the Rangers combined with his Megazord.

"Let's do it!" they grabbed their sabre and fought of Morticon with much greater ease now that they held the power of Catastros. They knocked him to the ground, and a light filled the air above them. "Check it out!" they held their staffs up, and the light filled their Magi Staffs, causing them to start glowing.

"Where'd this energy come from?" Xander wondered.

"No idea, but it couldn't have come at a better time!" Vida grinned.

"Let's see what this new power does!" Ria cheered. They held their hands over their consoles, activating their magic.

"Time to end this!" Morticon announced, holding out his sword so his dark magic surrounded it. "DARK MAGIC STRIKE!"

"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" the Rangers retaliated with their own magic, meeting his sword with their own sabre. On contact, Morticon's sword completely froze.

"What?!" Morticon let out a cry as he fell back, weighed down with the block of ice that was his sword.

"How did we do that?" Vida demanded.

"We froze it!"

"It's gotta be..." Maddie was smiling as she realised.

"Udonna?"

"You mean the White Ranger!" Chip grinned.

"She must have her Snow Staff!" Ria realised with a grin. Feeling a cool hand touch theirs, the Rangers looked to their right to see the White Ranger standing beside them.

"Yeah! Now we can't lose!" Nick's resolve grew, as did the others as they cheered. "TOGETHER!" raising their sabre, they called on the combined power of theirs and Udonna's. "MYSTIC STRIKE!" the powerful hit slammed into Morticon.

"The great Morticon, has fallen, but the Master will prevail!" he swore as his body sparked wildly.

"Checkmate!" with one last call, Morticon collapsed, exploding.

"Great job Rangers, Morticon's gone!" Nick grinned to his friends.

"Forever!" they all laughed, celebrating their victory.

"We must save Claire now," Nick said.

"No need, Claire's safe" Ria told them. "Be back in a few guys," Ria ran off without demorphing, Takara following behind...

Xxxxx...

Ria looked on from her perch above a tree.

"Wake up child," Udonna smiled as she and the Rangers finally found the apprentice, who was lying outside of Rootcore, unconscious. Claire groaned, and looked up weakly, her mother's circlet in her hand. "It's over," she smiled, holding out her hands.

"Udonna...you're alive," Claire couldn't help but laugh as tears filled her eyes.

"A little frozen around the edges but yes, I'm alive," the rest caught up to the sorceress.

"Morticon's gone Claire," Nick told her as Maddie and Chip helped the girl up.

"For good," Xander added.

"Yeah, Udonna was able to channel her power through the Snow Staff to help us," Vida told her when Claire looked confused.

"But none of it would have been possible without your help Claire," Maddie smiled at her as she stepped back. Claire blushed, as the others nodded, grinning at her.

"She's right," Xander agreed.

"You sealed the forces of evil back into the depths! You're like...a super-sorceress!" Chip told her, and the others laughed at his excitement. Claire giggled, going even redder.

"Yeah...I guess I am..." Claire nodded shyly, but her smile faded as she saw the circlet on the ground. She crouched down slowly and lifted it. "But that was my mother's power...and now it's all gone," Claire looked to her Aunt with a sad expression.

"Niella would be proud of you today," Udonna walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "And so am I," Claire managed a smile as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I am too..." Ria appeared and was almost bowled over by Claire...

"You're alright!" Claire hugged her tightly.

"I am," Ria laughed.

"Who are you?" Nick asked looking suspiscious.

Udonna stepped forward to hug Ria which she returned, "This is Astara, the Celestial Protector and Claire's sister,"

Ria gave her a smile, "And your niece". Udonna smiled at that.

" Yeah, but... where have you been all this time?" Vida asked.

"I had been looking after four wayward teenagers, now five..." Ria grinned mischieviously as the others looked at her, confused.

"No way..." Chip suddenly exclaimed having figured it out, and stared at her.

Ria grinned and a flash of light later she stood in her ranger suit.

"Ria??!!"

Claire, Udonna and others looked in disbelief.

"Bu-but how?"

"My dad put a glamour on me to protect me from evil, it came off when Claire was in danger. That's why I couldn't come to help you guys..." Ria explained.

Claire just gave her a hug.

Xxxxx...

Claire and Ria, sorry Astara, where talking about their past, with Astara carefully avoiding talking about her homelife. Claire twirled the circlet in her hands.

"You know, it doesn't add up" Astara suddenly told Claire frowning at the band.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Udonna said that Mum gave up her life force to seal the gate. A sorceress's life force is her magic, right?" at Claire's nod she went on. "Then if she used up her magic, then how did it help you today?" Astara asked turning to Claire.

"I don't know. But you are right." Claire frowned. Astara took the circlet and almost dropped it in shock. She could feel the sentience and life radiating from the circlet.

"Impossible" she breathed. "What?" Claire asked.

Astara's eyes widened as she suddenly grabbed Claire. "What if it isn't Mum's magic that was captured in this circlet... What if it was..."

"If it was what??" Claire asked

"What if it was.. Mum herself??" she asked as Claire's eyes widened.

"You think?" Claire asked not daring to hope.

Astara turned and her eyes fell on the Xenotome, "Remember the message from Xenotome. What if it was meant for this..."

Claire looked at her and asked, "Yeah but what did it mean??"

Astara frowned, "It meant... the instrument which can't be touched... Voice... the answer is song. We have to sing"

Claire looked at her sharply. "Then do it".

Astara looked at her determined face then took a deep breadth and began to sing a lullaby from her memories which her Mum used to sing...

_**I am singing a lullaby to moon**_

_**I wish I had found you soon**_

_**I thought you'd be my sunshine, shining bright.**_

_**You turned out to be my moonbeam, lightning up the night.**_

_**Never was I so glad to be wrong**_

_**Glad that you've found your song**_

_**I've been waiting for so long... for you**_

_**My precious moonlight**_

_**Shining up so bright...**_

_**I am singing a lullaby to a sta**__**r**_

_**Without you, how I survived so far?**_

_**I had feared it would be a cloudy night**_

_**But you proved me wrong as you twinkled bright.**_

_**Never was I so glad to be wrong**_

_**Glad that you've found your song**_

_**I've been waiting for so long... for you**_

_**My treasured shooting star**_

_**Never stray too far...**_

Magic filled up Astara as she sung. The circlet began to glow brightly and hover as a figure began to form under it. As the sing finished, a woman who looked a lot like Claire and Astara stood up and blinked.

" Niella??!!" Udonna came up from behind them and almost shrieked...

Xxxxx...

@1

"It was all you Claire. It was your magic that defeated Necrolai, your magic that fought Korrag, your magic that sealed the gate. I don't have any magic left in me... My magic was used up capturing me in this circlet... Else I would have died..."

@2

"You were married? And had a son?"

"Yes, Leanbow was my husband who died in the war... And Bowen my son... Your father took the two of you as evil was after you... But no one knows what happened to Daggeron and Bowen..."

"My dear, were you alone when you were found?"

"Yes mum"

@3

"How did you learn to fight like that!"

"Well, I learned it in a secret martial arts academy. I learned the basics of all arts, but was in the advance class of Kung fu..."

"How did you get there..."

"Er... I was stumbling through a forest when I heard a sound... I went to check it and saw a Tiger cub surrounded by hynas... its mother was dead... I don't know why, but I ran to it and snatched it from there... The hynas chased me, I ran... They were too fast. I climbed a tree... but they refused to give up. We stayed up the tree for hours. Suddenly the branch gave out and we fell... It was the first time that the teleportation thing kicked in... We landed in a deeper part of forest and I fainted... I was too tired. When I woke up I was in the academy..."

Niella and Claire tried to hug the stuffing out of her after that...

Xxxxxx...

After every thing was explained to Niella she had hugged the living daylights out of both Claire and Astara. The two kids had been told of Leanbow and Bowen and Daggeron.

They all had had a tearful reunion of shorts and then Udonna had sent the two youngsters to bed. They had not wanted to, but after promising that she'll still be there in the morning Niella had send them to Claire's room which Astara would be sharing tonight.

"I must say, I am looking forward to bed tonight," Niella announced as she walked through the main chamber of Rootcore, stretching. "I can only imagine how Claire, Astara and the Rangers are faring. Not to mention y..." Niella stopped as she saw Udonna standing with a ring in her hand. "Leanbow's ring..." Udonna glanced around as Niella walked over.

"Do you think Bowen could be out there somewhere?" Udonna spoke after a moment, looking back at the ring in her hand.

"I do. After all, Astara found her way back, did she not?" Niella smiled softly at her little sister.

"But she was alone... she said that herself" Udonna's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"That just means that Daggeron and Bowen weren't with her. Who knows what happened to them?" Niella's voice quivered a little, and she cleared her throat. "Have faith, Udonna. You had faith that the Mystic Force would appear, and they did. We will find them, I promise," Niella promised.

"Udonna! Mum!" they both looked around as Claire ran in, looking excited. "I did it!" she told them with an excited smile.

"What is it Claire?" Udonna asked, returning the ring to the chest and shutting it over.

"Why aren't you two asleep yet?" Niella asked as Astara rushed in after Claire.

"I finally perfected my vanishing spell! Watch!" Claire cast the spell as they watched, and her top half disappeared, but left her legs still visible. "Oh..." Niella and Udonna tried not to laugh. "Ok, maybe not perfected," Claire groaned, stumbling off to try and fix it.

"So much like you," Udonna looked to Niella, and started laughing as she pouted.

Astara turned at the adults, "She did perfect it you know... I will go after her and help fix it. Goodnight Mum, Aunt Udonna... It's good to be able to say that". Niella smiled softly at her and hugged her.

_x_

**AN: OK I agree that the song was ridiculous. But come on... its the FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN A SONG.**

**But liked my surprise? wink...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	12. Scaredy cat

**AN: So I have decided to keep writting Ria as Ria, but Udonna, Claire, Niella and later Daggeron and Leanbow are going to address her as Astara...**

"Sis...Guys...Rangers...help!" Claire's voice echoed through Rootcore, and everyone ran over to her to see what was going on. She stood by the dragon egg, looking excited. "Come quickly, you've got to see this!" she told them, and they watched the egg, but nothing happened.

"Uh, I don't see-"

"Shh!" Claire shushed him without looking up, and suddenly the egg moved. "Ah! Did you see it?" she cried excitedly as she grabbed Xander's shirt, shaking him as he laughed.

"This is so great, I'm so excited!" Chip spoke up brightly. "What does it mean?" he asked, and they all frowned at him as Ria shook her head fondly.

"It means it's gonna hatch!" she told him with a laugh.

"So...does anyone know how to hatch a dragon egg?" Maddie asked. They all looked at her blankly, as even Claire did.

"Udonna should know," Chip spoke up, and Claire grabbed his shirt next.

"Udonna's not here!" she cried out, panicking more and more.

"And let me guess, Mum's not either?" Ria looked at her as they managed to pry the girl off Chip.

"I know where we can find info," Maddie realised, and ran up to the small bookshelf. "1001 things you want to know about dragons'," she grinned at them. "Althea left it here when we first found the egg," she explained as she opened the heavy book. "Ah, here we are, 'hatching dragons'. To hatch a dragon egg, set the egg upright and..." she frowned. "Proceed to bludgeon it with a sledgehammer until open," she finished, looking a little confused.

"Excellent, I'll get the hammer!" Vida grinned with excitement.

"Oh no you don't!" Claire and Ria yelled at her together, as Claire threw herself over the egg. "No heavy instruments near the egg!" she told them.

They heard a strange knocking sound. "Uh...is the baby dragon knocking?" Ria asked, looking down at the egg. The knocking sounded again, and they looked around as they realised that it was coming from the entrance.

"Do we have a door?" Nick asked curiously, and he and Vida went to investigate.

Ria helped Claire carry the egg near fire to keep it warm and Claire even wrapped it in a blanket...

Xxxx...

Walking through Briarwood, the Rangers led Phineas to the dentist after the Troblin had showed up complaining of a toothache. They had put him in a long coat, hat and sunglasses to try and make him less noticeable.

"It's all so...tall! And shiny," he smiled in amazement at Vida, before she and Maddie had to grab him and pull him back as he stepped off the curb and nearly got hit by a car.

"You can't just go stepping off the curb in front of cars," Xander told him quickly, and Phineas hugged him.

"Thank you, I...I didn't know," the Troblin smiled at him. "New in town and all," he laughed. Another car passed, and he watched it go by. "Wow, love these...car...things," he told them. "Oh! Oh, can we eat them!" he leapt forwards, and they had to grab him to stop him.

"Help me!" they looked around quickly as they heard a cry. "Gotta find the Power Rangers!" Leelee yelled as she ran towards them, and they pushed Phineas out of sight. "Monsters! Beach! Cave!" she cried out.

"Hey Leelee, Leelee," Nick sighed as he walked over to them. "We don't know where the Power Rangers are. Why don't you look on the other side of town, and we'll look around here?" the Red Ranger suggested.

"Smooth," Ria giggled, and was nudged by Maddie.

"You can never find those costumed freaks when you need them!" Leelee growled, and shoved past the group.

"Oh, pushy, I like that," Phineas commented.

"Who's she calling a costumed freak?" Vida demanded, ready to follow the girl and beat it out of her.

"Sounds like there's trouble at the beach cave," Chip commented as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Wonder why the Crystal Ball didn't pick it up," he frowned.

"Hi, over here," Phineas alerted them to his presence. "Remember me? Yeah, the one with the tooth?" he pointed at his jaw to remind them of why they were in town.

"Oh yeah, right..." Maddie frowned. "Someone should stay and take him to the dentist. Any volunteers?" she looked around at the others.

"No, don't all jump at once," Phineas grumbled. "I'm sure I'll be fine..." he sighed sadly.

"Come on, one of us has to stay," Ria told the group. They nodded, and she frowned as they all looked at her.

"Hey guys!" they looked around quickly to see Toby approaching.

"Then again, maybe not," Ria's grin returned and she turned to their boss.

Xxxxx...

"There it is!" morphed and ready to fight, the Rangers found the cave, and the Hidiacs that stood in front of it.

"There's a few Hidiacs...hardly what I'd call a global alert," Chip rolled his eyes under his helmet. The monsters rushed at them, their weapons raised.

"Let's get them!" Nick called, and he took out the small amount of Hidiacs. "Let's check out that cave," they nodded, and ran inside. "Everybody stop!" Nick yelled after a moment, and they all ran into him. "I can't see where I'm going," he told them.

"Oh, we need some light, here goes," light filled the dark cave as Ria summoned a star shaped light ball.

"Ria, you're a-frog!" Maddie squealed.

"I'm a what?" Ria frowned as Maddie flailed around, screaming.

"Get it off me!" she cried out, and fell into Nick, Chip and Ria, knocking them all off a small ledge. Xander and Vida started to laugh as Ria created another energy-ball to light their surroundings again, pushing Chip off her and thanking her helmet for hiding her blush.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog!" Nick laughed as they sat up.

"I'm not afraid, I'm petrified! Ugly...slimy frogs!" she cried out, shaking a little.

"Speaking of ugly, what's that?" Vida spotted a strange statue nearby.

"It looks like a mummy," Xander commented as he crawled over to it.

"Hey, over here!" they looked around as Nick spotted something else. "There's something else!" he ran over to it and crouched beside it.

"What is it?" Maddie asked as she and Ria ran over.

"It's a lamp with the Mystic Force crest on it!" he lifted it from the dirt. "A lost treasure, and now it's ours!" he grinned widely, before it started to glow golden, and the ground beneath them started to glow and shake. "Everybody hang on!" Nick called to his friends.

"Not another earthquake!" Maddie cried out as a loud bang echoed through the cave. The shaking then ceased as suddenly as it had started.

"The shaking's stopped," Vida frowned as she looked around.

"Yeah...that was really weird," Nick stood up, holding the lamp in his hand.

"Did the lamp do it? And what was that banging sound?" Ria wondered.

"I know the answer to your question," Necrolai spoke up, and the six immediately fell into fighting stances. "That was you destroying the forcefield that kept me out of her," she explained with a laugh. "Now give me what I came for!" she ordered them.

"No! You're not getting this lamp!" Nick yelled back as he held it tightly.

"I'm not?" Necrolai tilted her head, and ran at them, knocking each of them down. "You can keep your lamp!" she told Nick before tossing him aside. "I want this!" she grabbed the statue, and blasted them with white smoke that floored the Rangers again. When it cleared and Ria was able to create more light, she was gone.

"Where is she?" Nick demanded furiously.

"She's gone!"

"And she took the mummy!" Maddie groaned.

"I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again," Vida sighed.

"Yeah, maybe, but at least she didn't get the lamp," Nick told them as he got to his feet and looked at the lamp that shimmered in the light.

Xxxx...

"Yep, it's definitely got the Mystic Symbol on it," Maddie commented as the Rangers stood around Nick as he set the lamp on the desk and wiped it gently.

"Maybe there's more writing," Nick commented, and started to rub the dirt off. When he blew the dirt from it, the lamp began to shake, and the top burst off. A small figure flew from it in white smoke, before landing nearby in a flash.

"I'm the great genie Jenji!" the figure declared as he revealed himself to be a large cat. "I grant you one wish," he bowed to them.

"A genie?" Xander stared at the strange cat.

"Got a problem with that?" Jenji challenged him, raising his fists.

"No! No," Xander shook his head quickly.

"Oh, good," Jenji relaxed. "I hate violence. Now, here's the rules. You're the master, I'm the genie. You get one wish, can't hurt anyone with it, blah blah blah," he waved it off.

"A real life genie...always wanted one of those," Chip told the others, who laughed at him.

"Chip, you've always wanted like everything that we deal with here," Ria pointed out.

"One wish. Don't take all day," Jenji told them. "Got a lot of other things to do, like sit in a cave for another 18 years!" he yelled loudly.

"Are you blaming us?" Vida raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so not it's blame the big cat?" Jenji shot back.

"So one wish, right?" Xander asked him curiously.

"Airplanes, balloons, cash, DVDs – not pirated – elephants, ferns, gold, houses, igloos, jade, kites, limes, moats, necklaces, opals, polo-ponies, quills-" Jenji stumbled down the steps as he listed everything. "Roast beef, six silver saddles, Texas, underwear, vases, whales, xylophones, yaks and zebras!" he finished with a loud gasp for breath as they laughed. "A to Z, anything your heard desires!" he turned to them.

"Aw man, can we get a dinosaur?" Ria asked with a grin.

"Oh, I know! With just one wish," Chip stopped her and stepped forwards. "I wish, for ten wishes, for each of us," he told the genie.

"I just wanted a Dinosaur!" Ria complained.

"Granted," Jenji told them. "Like nobody's ever asked for that before," he muttered.

"I wish...for 100 diamonds," Xander held out his hands with a grin.

"You haven't washed your hands lately, have you?" the genie asked as he looked at his hands, sounding a little bored.

"Nothing happened!" Xander yelled at him.

"Of course not! You only had one wish!" Jenji told them. "Carrot-top wished for ten wishes each of you. I granted that, thereby and henceforth nullifying any further wishes," the Rangers groaned in irritation as Chip offered an apologetic smile. "Hey, it's in the Genie Contract," he shrugged, nonchalant.

"Looks like no Dinosaur for me," Ria sighed as she sat on the table.

"Where would you have put it?" Nick frowned at her.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Ria grinned back, before noticing Jenji staring at her. "What?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"It can't be," he pushed past the others and looked at the Silver Ranger. "You can't be her, it's impossible," Jenji seemed to be talking to himself more than her.

"What? You think I can't be Astara, am I right?" her voice was soft as she lifted her necklace that Udonna had repaired (It was broken when she had blasted her uncle; **AN: Later in story**), and Jenji gasped, putting his hands over his mouth.

"This guy knows Niella?" Nick asked curiously as Ria returned her necklace to its place under her shirt, and Jenji looked around at the Red Ranger.

"Of course I know Niella, she's Daggeron's – oh!" he looked around quickly as Claire walked in, carrying the dragon egg.

"Niella?" Jenji asked as he stared at her with wide eyes. "No, its Claire" Ria replied.

"Is that a dragon's egg? Cause I'm hungry!" Jenji rushed over to her.

"Yes it is," Claire smiled at him.

"Can someone say 'omelette'?" Jenji asked hopefully.

"Does you-know-who know that you brought home a stray cat?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I don't think we'll keep him," Nick muttered as they walked over.

"It's about to hatch, better keep it warm," Jenji told them.

"Someone sit on it. It's uncomfortable, but it's the only way," Jenji told them, and Claire looked down at the egg as the others glanced to her, trying to hide their grins.

"Oh boy..." the apprentice knew exactly who was going to have to sit on it.

Xxxxx...

Swaying as she perched on top of the large egg, Claire frowned at the cat genie.

"Good, good," Jenji nodded at her as the other Rangers stood around her, ready to catch her if the clumsy apprentice fell. "Now, the important thing is, you can't get off the egg until it hatches," he told her as he patted it. "Ok?"

"How long will that take?" she asked him frowning.

"A few minutes...a couple of days...sometimes a month...anything up to 30 or 40 years," Claire looked terrified as the six Rangers began to laugh. "Kidding," he told her, and their laughter died as the globe chimed. "Oh! More eggs!" Jenji turned to it quickly. They looked at it and found black clouds starting to cover Briarwood.

"Evil doesn't sleep," Nick sighed. "We have to go," he told them.

"Ok, well, have fun," Jenji told them brightly. "Play safe, I'll be gone by the time you get back, bye!" Jenji waved as they ran out.

"No way," Nick shook his head as they stopped by the doorway. "You owe us wishes," the Red Ranger told him, going back in and lifting the lamp.

"What about the contract?" he whimpered.

"Back in the lamp. You're coming with us," Nick smirked at the genie.

"Fine. But you should know that when it comes to fighting..." Jenji returned to his lamp in a puff of white smoke. "I'm just a kitten," he chuckled as he peeked out of the top.

"I like him, he's funny," Ria stated as Nick walked back over.

"You think everyone is funny Ria," Chip rolled his eyes, and she poked his side.

"Explains why I'm friends with you," she retorted.

"Oh! I think I forgot my keys!" Nick was jerked back by Jenji as he tried to escape from Nick's grasp, making up various excuses as the other Rangers went to help Nick.

Xxxxx...

After finally managing to get Jenji out of Rootcore, the Rangers hurried through Briarwood morphed, towards where the dark magic was gathering. Nick trailed behind, holding onto the lamp as Jenji continued to try and flee.

"There it is!" Xander spotted a dark cloud floating in the town.

"Whoa, look at that...I've never seen anything like it!" Vida exclaimed as she stared at it.

"Whatever it is, I've never felt anything like it..." Ria muttered, her entire being on edge. "It's way more powerful than Morticon was," she muttered.

"Ok, well, this was fun," Jenji peeked out of the lamp as Nick reached the others. "What say we run home, grab a pillow, get under the covers and hide?" he suggested.

"At last!" a voice echoed from the dark cloud as lightning flashed. "The Power Rangers!" Jenji shrieked and hid as a figure revealed himself. "Let me introduce myself. I am the destroyer of your world," the mummy-like creature declared as he waved a large fan. "I am Imperious, dark wizard of the Underworld!" he introduced himself.

"Don't call yourself a wizard!" Nick yelled as they fell into fighting stances. "Wizards use their magic to help people!" he growled at Imperious.

"Your witch Udonna, have misled you, Red Wizard," Imperious replied lightly. "Magic is for fulfilling all your own desires!" he exclaimed. "Come to my world, and learn what real power is," he invited them.

"We'll have to say no thanks," Ria told him. With a small laugh, Imperious waved his fan, and invisible magic slammed into them. The six cried out in pain as they were thrown backwards, crashing to the ground.

"I just remembered! We've got a genie in here who owes us some wishes!" Nick realised. "I'll rub it and get Jenji to help us!" he suggested, rubbing the lamp quickly.

"Sorry, I've just granted my own wish...to leave!" Jenji told him as he peeked out. With a terrified cry, he then bounced off, hiding behind a tree.

"Some genie you are!" Nick yelled at him angrily. "Fine. I'll do it myself," he decided, getting to his feet and drawing his Magi Staff. Switching it to its sword mode, Nick ran at Imperious, but as he swung the blade, Imperious disappeared with a loud laugh. "Where'd he go?" he demanded.

"Nick, behind you!" Ria yelled.

"A better question," Imperious chuckled as he appeared behind Nick. "Where are you going?" he pointed a figure at Nick's helmet, and blasted him through the air.

"Now you're gonna have to deal with Xander! Magi Staff, Vine Power!" the Green Ranger summoned long vines that wrapped around Imperious and lifted him into the air.

"You got me! Help me! Help!" Imperious cried mockingly, before laughing. He cast a spell of his own, and destroyed the vines. "You should be doing your magic at children's parties!" he landed in front of the Xander and cast another spell that wrapped vines around him, before casting another spell that blasted him repeatedly.

"Next!" Imperious called mockingly.

"Let's see how you handle Tornado Power!" Vida stepped up, and turned into a tornado. "I'm going to blow you away!" she yelled at the mummy.

"I don't think so," Imperious laughed. He cast another spell that transformed him into a dark tornado, and he knocked Vida flying.

"You better cool it!" Maddie yelled as she sent a jet of water at Imperious. He blocked it with magic of his own that caught the Blue Ranger and tossed her high into the air, before leaving her to crash back down.

"Try and stop this!" Chip summoned lightning. Imperious raised his fan, and caught it easily. "But how?!" Chip cried out in horror.

"I have stronger magic!" Imperious told him with a laugh. "That's how!" he told the Yellow Ranger, and combined Chip's magic with his own to throw back at him.

"Chip," Ria rushed to him. "That's enough!" Ria stepped in the way and raised a shield that blocked it. "You think you're a great wizard, but you're just a bully! Let's try something new, Sun power!" Ria raised her staff as her eyes turned golden and the sun broke through the clouds. She caught it in her staff, and hurled it at Imperious.

"You think sun magic can beat me?!" Imperious demanded as he raised his fan and easily blocked it. "How insulting! This is why those who possess the power of the sun annoy me the most! And that is why I will be the one to wipe it out of existence!" he roared at her. He flipped his fan again, and several hits slammed into Ria, making her cry out and hit the ground hard.

"Ok, so he has something against sun magic... So no using it..." she groaned, a hand to her chest as her eyes returned to its normal colour.

"That's it!" Nick stepped in the way as the other Rangers regrouped, helping each other get up. "Power of the Phoenix!" he flew into the air, and hurtled down towards Imperious, only for the wizard to block it. Wordlessly, he hit Nick across the chest and threw him back.

"I really would like to help, it's just this huge fear thing that's stopping me," Jenji told them as he watched.

"I was misled into thinking you would be a more powerful adversary..." Imperious commented, disappointed as he watched the six on the ground. "Udonna has not chosen wisely. But now I will show you real power!" Imperious began to grow, and the Rangers got back to their feet.

"Oh yeah? Well, we've got a few tricks too!" Nick yelled up at him. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the Rangers combined to form their Megazord, but as they looked up, they found that they didn't even reach Imperious' knee. With a swift kick, he knocked them through the air.

"Come on!" Nick yelled as they called on their blade. They flew into the air, casting their spell seal.

"Oh look, a flea!" Imperious exclaimed, and flicked them aside before they could go through the seal. They slammed to the ground, letting out yells. "I am growing bored with this annoyance!" he sighed, holding out his fan and blasting them again.

"We're not down yet!" Nick yelled, refusing to give up.

"TITAN MEGAZORD, FULL POWER!" they held their hands out and called on more magic, flying into the air.

"It is time to end this!" Imperious raised his fan, ready to strike them down one more time.

"Whoa!" hearing Jenji cry out, they looked around to see the genie growing much larger, reaching Imperious's height.

"Jenji!" Nick's mouth fell open as they looked up at him.

"What's this?" Imperious stepped back in surprise.

"Alright! Who's your daddy now, mummy?" Jenji taunted him. He held his hands together, before holding them out. "Look at this! Look at this! What's in my hands?" he asked Imperious as he put them together.

"Foolish cat!" Imperious growled, swinging at attack at him.

"Wrong! Power Rangers!" Jenji opened his hands and the Megazord flew out of them, slashing Imperious across the face. "Ahah! Being big is good!" Jenji laughed as the mummy crashed to the ground, shaking all of Briarwood.

"You were lucky!" Imperious growled as he got back to his feet, a hand to his face. "Take this!" he held out his fan, only to scream as blue electricity ran from it up his arm.

"Take what?" Jenji asked, tilting his head.

"My magic is still weak from my time in the cave. I need to recharge..." Imperious muttered. "My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will!" he promised them, turning around. "Luthar!" he cast a spell and disappeared.

"Yeah? Well, you're a bigger luthar," Jenji called after him. "Peace out mummy!" he taunted.

Xxxx...

Having remembered that they had left Phineas with Toby, Maddie, Ria and Xander ran back to Rock Porium to see how it had gone.

"Toby! We are so glad you're here," Xander grinned at their boss. "We've looked all over the city for you and Phine-Uncle Phineas," he corrected himself.

"He's fine!" Toby told them with a strange lisp. "We had a great day today. Just look at him," he walked out from behind the counter and pointed up to the small stage, where Phineas was rocking out with the cutout of Jake Bonebreaker, who was wearing the coat and hat they had given him. A small crowd was watching as he screeched along.

"Oh no," Maddie looked horrified.

"I think we've done something terrible here..." Ria commented, trying not to laugh.

"It's like he's never listened to rock and roll before," Toby smiled.

"What have we done?" Maddie looked around to the other two.

"I think we've created a monster," Xander grinned, unable to stop laughing as they watched the Troblin.

Xxxxx...

Returning to Rootcore to introduce Niella and Udonna to Jenji, the genie stood outside as Vida and Chip guided Udonna, while Maddie and Ria led Niella along.

"Can't you just tell me the surprise?" Udonna requested with a smile as she walked out of Rootcore.

"No!" Vida laughed.

"Udonna has never been very patient when it comes to surprises," Niella laughed, wondering just what it could be as well.

"Just keep your eyes closed," Ria instructed as they stopped outside.

"Alright, we hope you like pets, because we have a new cat," Maddie giggled. "Open your eyes," she told the pair, who opened their eyes.

"It's me! I'm the cat!" Jenji announced, and Niella let out a squeal before practically tackling the genie off his feet.

"Jenji!" she laughed as Udonna joined the hug.

"Oh you ladies haven't aged a day!" he laughed.

"I think we can keep him," Xander grinned to the others.

"Oh Jenji, I can't believe it," Niella released him and wiped her eyes. "I've missed you so much," she told him.

"Where have you been?" Udonna asked him.

"Well, let me tell-"

"Daggeron!" Niella looked at him hopefully. "Where is Daggeron?"

"And Bowen? Do you know where Bowen is?" Udonna asked him urgently.

"No, you see-"

"Somebody, help me!" they all looked around at Rootcore when they heard Claire's cry. The group ran inside, and found Claire struggling to stay on as the egg she was still perched on shook violently. "It's gonna hatch!" they caught Claire as she was thrown off, and they watched as the egg broke open to reveal the black, red and gold baby dragon.

"Waste of a perfectly good omelette," Jenji complained.

"Aww... He's so cute!" Ria giggled as the baby dragon chirped and broke the last of the egg.

"Mama," he spoke, and Claire's excited smile faded as she realised that he was looking directly at her. Everyone burst out laughing as Claire looked alarmed none none so than Ria...

_x_

**AN: Review...**

** One more chapter till Ria's past comes out**


	13. Long Ago

Maddie stood with a blindfold over her face as the other five Rangers stood around her, grinning as they ensured that she couldn't see.

"Trust is the key to any team," Udonna told them. "In order to truly trust each other, you must be willing to put your safety in the hands of the team," she explained as they turned Maddie. "Are you ready, Madison?" she asked as Niella watched.

"I think so..." Maddie spoke hesitantly.

"There you go," Nick ensured that she couldn't see.

"Slowly fall forwards. Your team will catch you," Udonna told her, and with a deep breath, Maddie fell forwards. Nick and Xander caught her easily, and straightened her up.

"Aw, there's a good boy Fireheart," Claire walked past with the baby dragon wrapped in a blanket, and all but Ria ran off. Maddie fell backwards before Udonna could stop her, Ria tried to catch her and both girls cried out as they crashed to the ground.

"Oh, that's trust for you," Maddie grumbled as she pulled her blindfold off. She glared over at the other Rangers, who were too busy watching Fireheart. "Thanks Ria, at least I can trust you," she smiled at the Silver Ranger, helping her to her feet. Niella was bent over laughing, despite Udonna shooting her a stern look to stop.

"Just make sure you return the favour when it's my turn," Ria grinned at her, rubbing her chest. They looked around as the globe suddenly chimed, and Niella went to check.

"Dark magical energy is showing up in the forest," she reported as she looked through it.

"We'll check it out!" Nick told her, and they ran off as Maddie pulled the blindfold off and tossed it aside. Leaving Rootcore, the six Rangers ran through the forest, looking around for the cause of the dark magic. "It's quiet," Nick frowned.

"Almost too quiet," Chip added in with a grin. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that," he admitted sheepishly as they frowned at him.

"I get the feeling..." Vida trailed off as she looked around. A figure in pale gold and blue armour rushed out from behind a tree.

"Who goes there?!" he demanded.

"Like we're being watched," Vida growled as they spun around and fell into fighting stances.

"What brings you children into these dangerous woods?" the creature demanded.

"Give us a second, and we'll show you," Nick smirked at him. All but Ria shot at the creature, and began to fight him off, but the strange being was fast and strong. He hurled Xander aside, and Nick and Maddie managed to catch him. "Ria? Give us a little help here?" Nick looked to the Silver Ranger, but she was standing frozen, wide-eyed as she stared at the creature.

"He can't be...it's not real..." she whispered, taking a step back.

"Ria, what's wrong?" Chip ran over to her, but she didn't react. "Ria!" the Yellow Ranger grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, and as soon as she did, tears filled her eyes. The others were forced to keep fighting the strange creature, but Ria wouldn't budge.

"Let's morph!" Nick yelled to the others, but as the four grabbed their morphers, a yell rang out.

"Wait!" they stopped and all looked over to Udonna and Niella as they hurried over, smiling.

"Watch out! He's evil!" Nick told her quickly.

"He is no such thing," Niella was smiling with relief. "He is one of my best friends," they all looked from her, to the creature, and his armour faded to reveal a man with blonde hair and a beard.

"Niella, Udonna," he smiled at them.

"Cal! Oh I missed you!" Niella hugged him tightly.

"Calindor, you haven't aged a day," Udonna smiled as she joined them.

"I'll explain later," he told them.

"These are the Mystic Rangers," Udonna told him, gesturing to the six teenagers. Calindor bowed to them with a smile.

"The forest will forever be in your debt," he told them.

"Ria? What is the matter?" Niella noticed that Chip was holding onto the girl as she clung to his shirt, shaking.

"Who is he? He's freaked Ria out," Chip scowled, shooting Calindor a suspicious glare.

"A great warrior," Udonna explained.

"And an old friend," Calindor added as he hugged the snow witch tightly.

"I need to...need to check on Takara," Ria yanked away from Chip and ran off before the others could stop her.

Xxxx...

"_**What do you mean, your nightmare is real **_?" Takara asked as Ria hugged her close.

"_**I mean exactly that Ta, the monster I saw in my nightmares, the same nightmare I saw when the glamour was taken of...he's real**_," Ria's voice was quiet.

"_**What happened**_?"

" _**He attacked us in the woods...and I froze up**_," she admitted as she trembled. "_**I don't know what to do. You always told me that the only thing I need to fear, is fear itself, whenever I had nightmares...but I can't help it**_," Ria told her as she shook from the thought of seeing the creature that had plagued her dreams for a week now.

"_**It is ok to be afraid, Ka-san.**_ _**You have experienced true horrors in your past. And I loved to give you a lecture once in a while...**_," despite her fear, a bubble of laughter escaped Ria's lips. "_**You are allowed to be scared Ka-san, as long as you don't let that fear rule you**_," Takara told her gently.

"_**Thanks Ta...I'm sorry for worrying you**_," she told her.

"_**Nonsense Ka-san. I owe you a debt I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you**_," she told her. Ria said goodbye, and made her way to living room were Chip was waiting.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Chip asked as he saw her approaching. Ria sat down.

"Ria, why are you so scared of Calindor?" Chip asked her carefully, not moving. He had seen her this scared only once and after that he hadn't seen her for five whole years.

"He's...he's the guy from my recent nightmares," Ria managed to say quietly. Chip looked around quickly, his eyes wide. She had told him all about her recent nightmares.

"Niella said he's your godfather," Ria flinched.

"He said some thing along the lines of: _You mean to tell me that that girl was Astara_? He had sounded almost incredulous." Chip told her.

Suddenly their morphers chimed. "Uh, there's a creepy creature attacking people at the plaza!" Claire's voice sounded through it.

"Ria, you ok to fight?" Chip asked the Silver Ranger.

"Yeah," Ria nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" after morphing, the two summoned their Racers. "Ready! Firing engines!" and flew off to battle.

Xxxx...

"This is Rootcore, a safe haven I built after the great battle," Udonna told the knight as Niella rejoined them, worried for her daughter.

"I am surprised that you are not joining them, Niella. You have always been one for battle," Calindor commented as he looked to the former Gatekeeper.

"I... lost my magic during the great battle. I was actually trapped inside my circlet. Astara released me about a week ago," Niela explained with a wistful smile.

"Claire," Udonna called her niece, who was watching the Rangers through the Globe. "This is Calindor, he fought beside us many years ago," Claire smiled nervously. Calindor went down to greet the apprentice as Udonna and Niella stood together.

"I wonder just what has gotten into Astara," Niella commented to her sister, leaving Claire and Calindor to talk.

"Yes, it is strange," Udonna nodded. "Perhaps you should talk with her when she returns, let her know that Calindor is not to fear," she suggested, and Niella nodded.

"Udonna! Mum!" they looked up quickly as Claire called out, looking panicked.

"I don't see anything," Calindor frowned as the pair walked over.

"It's gone..." Claire was frowning at him.

"What is it?" Udonna asked as they looked at the crystal ball, which showed nothing out of the ordinary.

"But...it was here!" Claire told them as the pair watched her curiously. "There was smoke and dark energy!" she told them, looking confused and worried.

"Could we speak in private?" Calindor requested.

"Of course," Udonna smiled at him, and with a nod he walked off. "Oh child, you must have been working too hard," the red-haired woman told her.

"You and Astara both need to relax love," Niella patted her daughter's shoulder and the two women walked over to Calindor. "Don't take offence Cal, she is young, just like we were when we met," she told her old friend, both she and Udonna oblivious to Jenji's lamp wriggling under a heavy book.

"Your younger daughter, she does not know her destiny yet, does she?" Calindor asked as he looked to Niella.

"No, I have not told her yet," the former Gatekeeper told him softly. "We haven't had time, its been just a week," she said, and Udonna looked at her sadly.

"You haven't? But your daughter is just as important as Bowen. Without her, the Light cannot-"

"We don't even know if Bowen is alive, or where he is. Until then, there is no point in putting more pressure on Astara," Udonna spoke up, before shaking her head. "So, where have you been?" she asked the blond man.

"I was cursed...stuck in a cave for years, not ageing," Calindor explained sadly, looking down.

"Cursed?" Udonna frowned. Calindor sighed, and looked apologetically at Niella.

"This is going to be hard to hear...but..." Calindor hesitated as both women watched him. "I was attacked and cursed by...Daggeron," he admitted, and Niella jerked back, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Daggeron?!" Udonna repeated, looking horrified.

"No, Daggeron would never..." Niella staggered, and Udonna caught her, looking as horrified.

"He betrayed us, Niella. I know it is hard to believe, but I fear he has succumbed to the dark magic," Calindor told her, putting a hand on her arm.

"Daggeron wouldn't betray us, he wouldn't betray me," Niella insisted as tears filled her green eyes. "I'm sorry Calindor, but there has to be a mistake, I refuse to believe that my husband would turn to dark magic," she turned and stormed off as Udonna watched her sadly, and Calindor frowned.

Xxxxx...

Flying over Briarwood, the Rangers followed the sounds of terrified screaming.

"There he is!" Nick spotted the monster as he danced around. "Get him!" the Red Ranger called, and they leapt down from their Racers to face the monster.

"It's wrecking time!" the monster declared as he continued to destroy everything around him, while the Rangers pushed past the screaming civilians.

"The bad guys are always so obvious," Vida spoke as she drew her staff and leapt into the air. "Magi Staff!" she blasted him, but Jester disappeared into the ground. "Hey, where did he go?" she cried out as she landed.

"He was right here!" Nick checked the ground, and they heard a call nearby.

"Yoo-hoo! The joke's on you!" Jester appeared nearby, pointing over his shoulder to a pair that were dangling above, screaming. "Now what are you gonna do?" he taunted.

Without waiting for the others, Ria flew up, catching the pair and hauling them back up. "Are you two ok?" she asked as the pair recovered, breathing heavily.

"Thank you..." The woman stared at her in amazement.

"Don't worry about it," Ria waved it off as the man stammered his thanks as well. Hearing her friends fighting Jester below, Ria flipped back over and landed easily. "Now that is how you catch someone," the Silver Ranger told her friends as they ran over, and Jester disappeared.

"Told you I'd trust you," Maddie laughed.

"We gotta find that freak!" Chip told his friends, and they nodded, running after Jester.

"Stop!" Nick spotted the monster drawing a symbol on the ground.

"Not you again!" Jester complained as they stood in front of him, ready to fight.

"You're in trouble now! Mystic Force Fighters!" Nick called on the magical boxing gloves and leapt at Jester, who laughed. "Power Punch!" he swung a fist, but Jester disappeared into the ground again and Nick punched the cannisters behind him, causing them to explode.

"Nick!" the Rangers called out as he flew backwards.

"Are you alright?" Chip shouted over.

"Yeah!" Nick nodded, only for Jester to land on his back. The Red Ranger managed to throw him off, but Jester flipped and kicked him in the stomach, throwing Nick back.

"That was a good one! Bye-bye!" he laughed, and leapt back into the ground. "Coming through!" Jester's head poked out of the ground and he shot towards them from behind.

"I don't think so!" Ria cast a shield that Jester bounced off, and he disappeared back below ground.

"I think so!" Jester laughed as he reappeared and flew through the air, hitting them all as he shot past. "You can't stop me! I'm Jester the Pester!" he laughed loudly. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do! Catch you on the flip side!" with another high-pitched laugh, Jester leapt off and disappeared.

"Hey, stop!" Nick went to follow him, but Maddie called out.

"Look! He painted something on the ground. Let's check it out!" she told them, and they ran over to the symbol.

"Strange..." Xander frowned, not recognising it.

Xxxxx...

"I can't believe Daggeron betrayed us," Udonna had managed to coax Niella back into the main room of Rootcore so they could hear the whole story. "I trusted him...I trusted him with everything..." Udonna had tears in her eyes.

"Well imagine my surprise. One minute we're brethren, fighting against the encroaching Hidiacs, the next, he's attacking me. It was unexpected to say the least," tears spilled down Niella's face. "Niella, you must believe me. We have been friends since we were children, do you honestly doubt me?" Calindor turned to her, and Niella closed her eyes.

"And he was all alone when he turned on you?" Udonna asked Calindor.

"Yes," the knight frowned at her. "As I recall," he turned away.

"Why didn't the Xenotome tell me?" Udonna walked over to the book.

"The Xenotome?" Calindor asked curiously, walking over.

"This is our most powerful ally," she explained as she flicked through the pages. "The Rangers' powers are bestowed from this book. It is all knowing," Calindor looked over her shoulder as she searched for any hint.

"There is much I need to know if I'm to help you," he put an arm around her.

"You are right," Udonna nodded with a heavy sigh. "I'll make tea. Niella, could you help?" she requested, and Niella nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Please, allow me," Calindor nodded, and with small smiles, the two nodded, allowing him to go off and make tea.

Xxxx...

"So you've been seeing Calindor in your dreams?" Vida asked as they stood in Rock Porium, having asked Ria what had scared her so badly.

"For the whole week," Ria confirmed with a nod.

"It just doesn't make sense, if he's your Godfather or whatever, and he's a good guy, how come you've been seeing it as a nightmare?" Chip frowned, folding his arms.

"I don't know," the Silver Ranger sighed. "But let's just forget about that for now. We have a more important issue to deal with," she told them.

"Ari's right," Nick nodded, folding his arms as they stood around the records. "We gotta take care of that circus clown running amok in the city," he told them, and they nodded as Xander played the ukulele that he kept in the shop. "Any ideas on what he's up to?" he looked around at the others for suggestions.

"That symbol on the ground, I know I've seen it somewhere before," Maddie spoke up. "It must have something to do with the Dark Seal," she commented, and the others looked at her shoulder as a frog landed on it. Ria put a hand to her mouth as Vida and Chip smirked. "What?" Maddie frowned, not understanding their expressions.

"It seems your prince has arrived," Xander leaned behind her, and Maddie looked around. She screamed and slapped the frog off, startling Xander as well.

"Still don't like frogs sis?" Vida teased.

"Not since you put one down my dress when we were kids, no," Maddie scowled at the pair.

"Xander dared me to," Vida pointed at the Green Ranger as he laughed. His laughter stopped abruptly when Maddie glared at him.

"That was a long time ago!" Vida defended as Maddie scowled at them all. With a croak, the frog leapt towards Maddie, who screamed again, making them all jump. Ria burst out laughing as they all scattered, crying out. They ran around, trying to catch it as Maddie screamed and ran away.

"There it is!" Nick and Xander dove for it and the frog hopped away. When it landed on the records, the four still trying to catch it fell into each other, and crashed to the ground.

"Hey there little guy," the frog seemed to freeze as Ria crouched in front of him, smiling. "You don't really belong in a music shop, do you?" before the frog could move, Ria took it in her hands. "You see? That's how you deal with frogs," she taunted the others.

"So, other than Calindor, what does scare you?" Nick panted as Ria stood up

"That would be telling," she just smiled, and Maddie shrieked as she moved it towards her. With a smirk, Ria walked outside to set the small creature free.

Xxxxx...

"Udonna, I don't know what to do. I want to believe in Daggeron, but Cal, he's never lied to me before," Niella sighed as she and Udonna stood at the Xenotome.

"I do not know Nel, it is all so confusing. I just wish the Xenotome would tell us something," Udonna nodded. They looked around as Calindor walked in, carrying a couple of goblets. "Thank you," Udonna smiled, taking it from him, and Niella took the other.

"No!" they heard Claire shriek as she ran in. They both stopped before they took a drink, and Claire ran up, jumping on Calindor.

"Claire! What's gotten into you?" Udonna demanded as she and Niella tried to stop her.

"He's a liar! He's the one who betrayed the Mystics!" Claire told her as Calindor flailed around, trying to throw her off.

"Niella, she's out of her head!" he yelled, before Claire's foot connected with the goblet in Niella's hand. It landed on the table, and immediately began to hiss as Calindor stopped to look. When the steaming stopped, it was foamed up dark green. Udonna dropped hers with a loud clang, and both she and Niella looked to Calindor in horror. He scowled, and threw Claire into them.

"I guess the game's over!" he smirked, tossing his sword aside. He called on his pale gold armour, and it warped as it turned black, before he mutated into Imperious.

"The mummy..." Niella gasped.

"You're mine!" Imperious attacked, and Udonna blocked with her magic. "You can't overpower me without your Snow Staff, Udonna!" he laughed. The white magic clashed with purple, but they were quickly being shoved back.

"I can't hold on! Claire, quick!" Udonna called to the girl who had been hiding behind the table. She jumped up, and after a moment, cast a spell. Focused on Udonna and Niella, Imperious couldn't defend himself, and he disappeared with a cry. Udonna staggered as she was freed from the magical collision.

"Who's bumbling now, bub?" Claire laughed.

"You!" she spun around as Imperious stood behind her. He grabbed her, and hurled her into Udonna and Niella, before casting a spell. "Be still!" a forcefield appeared around them, trapping the three. "You always were a pain, Udonna. Niella...you had a chance! Without the Xenotome, the Rangers will be helpless and lost!" Imperious laughed as he walked over to the book. He reached out, and cried out as he was shocked.

"You really thought we wouldn't leave a protection spell over the most important thing here?" Udonna scowled at him. With a growl, Imperious began to cast a spell that chipped away at the protection spell.

Xxxxx...

"You know, frogs aren't actually slimy. It's a layer of mucus that helps to keep them wet," Ria said as she crouched down and set the frog down.

"That is still disgusting," Chip told her as he crouched beside her.

"I thought you would say it's cool," Ria studied the frog who just looked up at them.

"You're worried about Calindor, aren't you?" Chip's voice was soft as Ria watched the frog.

"Why would I see him in a nightmare if he wasn't a bad guy?" she asked, not looking up, but her smile was gone.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out," Chip put a hand on her head, and Ria looked around.

"You don't trust him, because of me. Why?" she asked him, and Chip hesitated, his hand falling as he looked away, focusing instead on the frog that was still watching them.

"Ria, you know I trust you more than anyone else," his voice was quiet. "And I've never seen you as scared as you were back there except that one incident. I'd never trust anyone who makes you feel that way," he was very aware that he was going bright red. Ria watched him for a moment with wide eyes, before smiling softly, a flicker of a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Thanks Chip," she smiled softly.

Their morphers chimed, and they grabbed them quickly. "Better get the others," Chip told her, and ran back inside.

Ria waited a second, knowing that she was blushing. She joined the others, and they hurried to fight Jester again.

Xxxxx...

"Anyone wanna see a trick?" Jester called as everyone ran away screaming. "Guess not," he laughed anyway, as he finished drawing the symbol. "This is it! When the circle is complete, all humans will be destroyed!" he declared.

"Hold it jokester!" Maddie cast a spell and used her water powers to wash away the symbol, to Jester's horror. "That's it! I know what you're trying to do!" she told him as she let up.

"You do?" he gasped.

"You're writing down symbols on the ground to create a dark seal!" the Blue Ranger accused. "It's the same one we've seen Koragg use! But it's not gonna happen," she told him firmly.

"When the seal is complete, all the humans will be gone!" Jester told her, not fazed by her words. "Try and stop me!" he mocked, and blasted them with his magic. The blue power slammed into them and knocked the Rangers to the ground with groaned. "What a joke!" he laughed.

"This guy is going down!" Maddie growled as she got up and ran at him again.

"Bring it!" Jester challenged. Maddie leapt at him, only for the monster to hit her in the air and knock her to the ground. When she hit the ground, Jester grabbed her and hauled her up. He threw her through the air, and she demorphed. "Come here pretty!" he approached her, and the others cried out, trying to get back to their feet to help her.

"No!" Nick yelled as Jester raised his blade over her, before a frog landed on Jester's head.

"What?! A frog?" Jester cried out. "Get it off me!" he grabbed it and hurled it away.

"Hey freak!" Nick yelled, and leapt up. He fought off the monster as the others joined him, attacking Jester and stopping him from getting to Maddie.

Xxxx...

"Soon I will have all the secrets of the Mystics!" Imperious spoke as he continued to warp the protection spell around the Xenotome.

"Why Cal? Why did you do this?" Niella demanded, her voice shaky as she stared at him.

"Don't call me that!" Imperious snapped at her. "That is the nickname of the man I used to be, but no longer! I am Imperious and I will destroy those fools of Rangers, starting with that brat of a Silver Ranger," Niella's eyes widened in horror, and Udonna put a hand on her mouth.

"Why...why would you do this? Why her?" Niella asked him sadly as tears stung her eyes.

"All this time, and you still don't understand," Imperious sighed, and returned to what he was doing as the three stared at him.

Xxxx...

Ria raised a shield, repelling Jester's attacks as he turned to her, and she grabbed her Magi Staff.

"Magi Staff, Star Power!" she summoned more power as Jester hit her shield again. Nick ran past and hit Jester, only for the monster to grab him and hurl him at Ria, breaking through her shield and knocking them both down. He then batted Xander and Vida aside easily, and kicked Chip as the Yellow Ranger ran at him.

"This is too easy!" Jester laughed, and punched Nick as the Red Ranger got back up. A golden light began to shine, and even Jester looked around to see the frog transform into a human. The gold light faded, and with powerful magic he sent Jester flying. The man turned to Maddie, and offered her his hand.

"My lady," he helped her up. "Thanks, you broke the curse," he told her with a smile.

"I did?" Maddie frowned at him, a little red. The others ran over, and Maddie looked around.

"That was sweet!" Chip laughed as Ria looked at the man curiously.

"Hidiacs!" Jester recovered, and called on the mutants. The Rangers ran forwards to keep fighting, before the man put a hand on Maddie's shoulder, stopping them.

"Stand back," he told her, walking past as they looked at him.

"Hey, hold on," Nick told him, but he ignored him.

"Solar Cell Morpher!" he drew a morpher, and a card. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" he morphed into a golden suit with blue lines and red under the cape. "Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!" the Rangers stared at the knight in awe and Ria gasped. "I'm back in action! Where's Jenji?" he wondered. He snapped his fingers, and Jenji's lamp fell from the sky.

"Sorry, I was reading. Where have you been? You look great!" he told the Solaris Knight.

"Sorry Jenji," the man looked down.

"Hidiacs, attack!" Jester ordered.

"Sure, we'll catch up later," Jenji disappeared back into the lamp.

"Laser Lamp, power up!" he transformed the lamp into a blaster, and spun the dial on the side. As he easily took out the Hidiacs and Jester, the others watched.

"Hey, he has the sun magic like you can sometimes use," Chip commented as he glanced to the Silver Ranger.

"And your eye colour, well your half eye colour," Vida laughed.

"And he's a Knight," Nick added in as they watched him. "Man, he's incredible," he watched as the Knight leapt into the air and blasted more Hidiacs.

"Yeah..." Ria nodded. She had a feeling she knew who this was.

"And you're next!" the Knight spun the dial again and pointed the lamp at Jester.

"That's my cue!" the monster cried out.

"Oh, really?" the man called back as Jester began to spin and disappear down through the ground.

"I'm outta here!" he cried, only to be blasted out.

"Hopefully, you've learned your lesson about playing tricks on people," the Solaris Knight told him as he spun the dial to full and pointed it.

"Time to get serious!" Jenji called as he peeked out.

"Jenji's Shining Attack!" the Knight fired a blast that sent Jenji flying out in golden light to attack the monster repeatedly. He then flew back into the lamp, and Jester collapsed, exploding. "The joke's over!" he declared.

"That was amazing!" Xander commented as they all watched the Knight. He demorphed, and they ran over to him.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked him curiously.

"No time for that now. Niella and Udonna are in trouble," their eyes widened in horror at his words.

Xxxx...

Udonna, Niella and Claire watched helplessly as Imperious's patience finally won out and his magic broke through the forcefield blocking him from the book.

"The Xenotome is mine!" he declared, but as he went to grab it, golden light slammed into him, and with a cry, Imperious went flying backwards. The forcefield around the three faded, and they looked at each other before down at the group.

"We meet again Calindor!" the Knight called as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Daggeron?" Niella gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.

"I am now called Imperious!" the mummy declared as he got back up. Daggeron moved up the stairs and got ready to fight, but Imperious took a step back. "This is not the place. We will meet again! Next time, I will finish you off for good!" he promised. He then disappeared through a spell seal, allowing everyone to relax.

"Daggeron!" as the Knight relaxed, he was almost knocked off his feet by Niella.

"Nellie..." he hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much," he breathed, releasing her just enough to kiss her softly.

Ria fought back tears as she found herself gripping the back of Chip's shirt.

Niella pulled away and walked over to Ria. "Daggeron, this is-"

"Our daughter, I know," Daggeron nodded as he stood beside her. Ria shifted uncomfortably, she had no idea what to do. The others looked at him curiously, wondering just how he knew. "When you caught me in town, while the others ran around screaming," they stifled their laughter as they thought back to the anarchy that had erupted in Rock Porium. "I recognised your smile, and your eyes," Daggeron told her softly.

Ria groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "So you were the frog back then too..." she muttered.

"Yes, and it appears you know a thing or two about frogs," he commented, and his gaze slid to Chip for a split second. While the others didn't notice, Chip went bright red as he realised just who had been listening when he had spoken to Ria.

Claire suddenly launched herself at her father who hugged her tightly before inviting Ria to join who did just that as tears streamed down her eyes...

Xxxxx..

"I was running through the woods when Calindor attacked," Daggeron explained as he, Udonna and Niella walked around the forest. "The dark magic had overtaken him. He was strong...evil...I hardly recognised him," Daggeron sighed, and Niella squeezed his hand sadly. "When it was over, we were cursed and trapped in a magic cave," he finished, thinking back to what had happened 18 years ago.

"Daggeron," Udonna stopped him. "What happened to Bowen, my baby?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Daggeron admitted sadly. "I lost sight of him and Astara during battle," Udonna looked down as tears filled her eyes. "Didn't Leanbow find him? I assumed that was how you found Astara," Daggeron glanced to Niella, whose gaze saddened.

"Leanbow was...destroyed, just like I lost my magic and was trapped in my circlet." Daggeron looked down, horrified that such tragedy could have occurred.

"I am sorry Udonna...I failed you. I failed both of you," he looked to Niella as well. "I have failed us all," he released Niella's hand and walked back into Rootcore.

"Daggeron, you haven't failed us," Niella caught up to him and caught his hand. "Astara found her way back to us, she released me, and I have faith that Bowen will find his way back home too," she insisted as she looked up at him.

"But you and Udonna both trusted me and I let you down...I let Leanbow down...I let our daughters down..." Daggeron shook his head.

"As stubborn as ever Daggeron. I don't blame you for what happened. And neither does Udonna. It's Cal-" Niella stopped herself, and sighed. "It's Imperious' fault. I could never blame you," she told her husband softly and kissed him gently.

Daggeron nodded, and pulled Niella into a tight hug, trying to believe her words.

_x_

**AN: Please review... And yeah one family is complete...**


	14. Darkest nightmare

**AN: Heres Ria's past...**

Thunder rumbled ominously overhead. Ria, Claire, and Chip were spending the night in Ria's flat. Ria and Claire were spending some quality sister time away from everything and Chip had come to visit. But a massive downpour and thunderstorm had started and Ria had refused to let him go home fearing he would catch a cold. So Chip was spending the night with her and Claire with Ria showing both of the animes...

Xxxx...

Suppressing a yawn Chip sat up on the couch which he had claimed as his bed much to Ria's contrition. He rubbed his eyes and say in the faint light a figure moving in the shadows and his ranger instincts kicked in.

"Who's there?" Chip asked standing up as the figure jumped.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to disturb you Chip..." Ria said through the shadows.

"You didn't. But why aren't you asleep?" He asked as he tried to make his way to her.

WHAM! Ria switched on the light to see Chip sprawled on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Ria asked concerned.

"Yeah! Tripped myself..." Chip mumbled. "You didn't answer my question though. Why are you up?"

Ria bit her lips before saying quietly, "I didn't want to wake you two up with my screams.."

"Screams?"

"My nightmares...I...They make me scream," Ria mumbled looking down wishing he wouldn't ask about them, she didn't like lying to him.

"I am here to help you, you know..." Chip told her. _That did_ _it_, Ria thought, _he wasn't asking for details, he wasn't asking questions, he was offering to help. _And so Ria found herself wanting to confide in him. _He is my best friend, _she thought, _he deserves to know._

"Well sit down for this is going to take time," she waited until they both were comfortable. "Do you remember 5 years ago I wanted to tell you something important?" At his nod, she continued, "Well it was that my so-called uncle... he abused me..."

"WHAT?" Chip screamed as Ria flinched slightly which calmed him down.

"Please don't interrupt or I won't be able to tell you." Ria pleaded. Chip visibly calmed himself down and gave a nod for her to continue.

"It started when gran fell ill, a week after my 7th birthday. He came back. It started small, he used to order me to do chores from cooking to cleaning and would lock me in my room without food if it wasn't done. The first time he hit me was when I burned the steak. He slapped me hard and locked me in my room without food for the rest of the day. As time passed the periods of locking up and starvation grew more frequent as did slaps and even punches. He broke my hand the first time I broke a vase. You remember a few days before my 8th birthday, I told you guys I had fallen down the stairs, it was a lie. The same lie he told gran... She never suspected anything. As time passed broken bones became a regularity as did burned hands. My injuries healed a lot faster, due to my magic I suppose, which infuriated him even more. Then gran died and I grew afraid, what would he do to me now? He grew more vicious. A week after her funeral, he came home drunk. He was angry, he had a broken bottle of alcohol, I was in the way..." She slipped her right sleeve to show him the marks as Chip blanched.

"It was when I decided to tell you. I couldn't take it anymore. I had swallowed my pains so that gran wouldn't be hurt, but I had reached my limit. I tried to tell you the next day. But he interrupted

us and dragged me home. He was furious. He took his belt and... and whipped me. I have forgotten how many times; all I remember is a pain for what felt like hours... Then... then he tr-tried to r.. rape me..." Ria broke down crying as Chip clenched his hands in white-hot rage. "My magic reacted and he was thrown back. He hit the wall and collapsed. I was scared and I ran... I ran away... out of town. I fell into a river and knew no more. When I woke up I was in a forest, the same one where I found Takara." Ria finished and began to cry as Chip hugged her close, whispering soothing words.

"He's dead now," Chip told her, which she already knew. He had died in a fire accident. "He's never going to hurt you... no one is...I promise." He vowed to her as both finally fell asleep.

They were oblivious to a silently weeping Claire who had heard everything from the doorway. She vowed to always protect her little sister...

Xxxx...

The next morning, the Rangers stood in the forest near Rootcore, ready for their first training session with Daggeron. The storm had ceased earlier, and the smell of rain still lingered in the air as the Knight stood in front of the Rangers. Niella watched from the side with Udonna, both smiling a little.

"You must always be ready for the next battle, even if it does not come," Daggeron told them as he paced in front of them. "And to be ready, you must know the ways of the Mystics. You cannot win with magic alone. You will need to hone your fighting skills as well," he told them before his gaze flitted to Chip and Ria as the pair yawned widely. "Am I boring you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just up late," Chip told him as he stifled another yawn.

"Ok, if you think that you can be ready by staying up late, step forwards," Daggeron instructed Chip. The Yellow Ranger frowned, glancing to Ria, before stepping forwards. "Prepare yourself," the Knight rushed at him suddenly, and the others stepped back as Chip reacted with surprise, barely dodging Daggeron's attack. However, with a quick sweeping kick, the older man knocked him to the ground. "You are not focused Chip, and that means a quick end for you in a real battle," Daggeron told him sharply.

"But I wasn't ready!" Chip complained as he frowned up at him.

"The enemy won't wait for you to get your act together," Daggeron told him. "I wonder just how committed any of you are to this cause," he shook his head, and Ria stepped forwards.

"Can I try?" she asked, looking innocent. Daggeron looked at her in surprise and watched as the Silver Ranger helped Chip to his feet. "Spar against you, I mean," Ria looked back up at her father.

"If you think you are ready," Daggeron nodded, looking skeptical.

"Uh, Daggeron, perhaps you should-" Udonna started, but Daggeron interrupted her.

"It's alright Udonna," Daggeron told her patiently as Chip stepped back. He didn't seem to notice the smirks starting to make their way onto the other Rangers faces as he fell into a fighting stance. Udonna smirked and glanced at Niella who was looking concerned for her daughter. Ria didn't move, and with an irritated frown, Daggeron moved forwards. Ria easily dodged his first attack, before catching his leg. She kicked him back, and while he was surprised, Ria leaped at him, spinning through the air and catching him with another kick to the chest.

"You're wrong about us lacking commitment," Ria told him as he looked up, a hand on his chest as Ria stood in a fighting stance. Niella looked at her in shock.

"You've been trained," Daggeron nodded in understanding as he got to his feet. "But that does not mean you are ready to save the world! For that you must always be vigilant," he rushed at her again, and this time Ria side-stepped him. Before he realized it, Daggeron was grabbed by his hand and with a perfect judo throw, Ria had him on the ground.

"Oh I guess I am not really a lot vigilant if I stay up late or else you would have defeated me," she replied innocently as the other Rangers hid their laughter.

"What was that?" the Knight questioned from the ground.

"That was martial arts- specifically judo," Ria stated.

"I tried to warn you Daggeron, your daughter has a lot of tricks up her sleeve," Udonna chuckled. Daggeron got to his feet as Ria straightened up. He watched as the other Rangers walked over to Ria, laughing as she smiled at them.

"You probably would have beaten me if you'd not held back," Ria commented to the stunned Knight as Niella helped him up, looking equally amazed.

"I am trained in martial arts; basics of all types and am a master of kung fu," Ria told her parents

"You went to Forest Spirits? The hidden academy of martial arts?" Daggeron looked at Ria in surprise, and the girl nodded.

"But it takes years to learn the basics of all forms, let alone be a master.." Niella looked at her in awe.

"Graduated in 5 years," Ria laughed. Daggeron didn't reply, amazed by how experienced Ria already was.

The other rangers groaned as they realized that three months had already passed off of their bet, and they had lost. (**AN: Check first few chapters for more info)**

Xxxxx...

After training had ended, the group had gone back inside as Udonna told Daggeron and Niella of Ria's first fight.

Later Daggeron and Niella walked through the forest discussing what they had heard when they heard a distinct sniffling. They looked about to investigated and came across Claire.

"Claire, what is it love?" Niella asked softly making her jump. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh mum!" Niella and Daggeron were suddenly tackled by a very upset Claire. They both stared at each other as they tried to soothe the girl.

"Its Astara," Claire sniffled.

"What about her love?" Daggeron asked his eldest.

In response Claire told her parents all about Ria's past. By the end of it Daggeron was looking to murder someone and Niella was in tears...

Xxxx...

When her morpher chimed, Ria looked down at it quickly.

"We've got trouble in town, meet us there," Nick told her quickly.

"On my way," she told him and flew to the town.

Ria arrived on the battlefield just as Nick went flying past her. When the monster turned to Vida to strike her next, two energy-balls slammed into him and sent him flying.

"Why didn't you let me know?" Ria asked.

"Ask Chip and Daggeron," Vida told her. Ria turned to look at them.

"This monster is dangerous. He traps you in your darkest nightmare and draws your energy" Daggeron told her indicating to Maddie, Xander and Chip who were trapped in a dark cloud and were clearly in pain.

Ria shuddered a bit. They all looked around as the monster got back up, clambering off the table he had been thrown into.

"Come on guys, let's Ranger up," Nick called, and they nodded, drawing their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" they morphed into their Ranger suits and rushed at the monster to attack. Daggeron's Laser Lamp to striked it, making it cry out before the other Rangers attacked him up close. Bombarded by attacks on all sides, the monster struggled to get any hits in and was tossed back again.

"This isn't fair!" the monster whined. "Hidiacs!" he called on a large group of Hidiacs to help him out, and the mutants swarmed the team quickly.

"Oh yeah, cause this is totally fair now," Vida grumbled as she back-flipped and kicked one back.

"When is it ever fair for us V?" Ria commented as she ran past her.

"Well, we do have some help," Nick glanced over to Daggeron, who was taking the Hidiacs out with ease, both with his lamp and with kicks and punches.

"And these guys aren't that much of a threat," Ria commented as she took out a Hidiac with a spinning kick. Before long, the Hidiacs were destroyed and the monster was alone once again.

"No!" he cried out in horror. Then snarled and threw a dark energy cloud that hit Vida and Nick. They were enveloped in it. Ria looked horrified as they both fell to the ground screaming and crying, demorphed as the monster soaked their energy.

"NO!" Ria snarled and moved to attack the monster who turned towards her and threw another of his energy cloud.

"Astara no!" Daggeron leaped in front of her and was instantly enveloped into the cloud. He fell down in pain.

"Dad!" Ria screamed and attacked the monster with obvious fury. But it side-stepped her and then Ria felt a black cloud envelop her and she fell to the ground and demorphed as pain errupted in her body.

**$ INSIDE THE NIGHTMARE $**

Ria looked around her old cottage. Suddenly she heard something move and looked back...

There he was standing at the door. As he approached her, Ria felt herself freezing in fear. She tried to call her magic but nothing happened.

"Now there's no one to protect you," he gave a cold harsh laugh.

Ria coiled back in terror as he ripped her shirt. He then ripped off her bra, exposing her breast. He started to trail kisses on her body as tears stung her eyes.

Ria tried to stop him and flailed about in vain. As she was starting to loose hope and succumb to her nightmare, she heard a voice, a voice she knew only too well and it gave her hope...

"_He's dead now"_

_"He's never going to hurt you... no one is...I promise"_

The voice grew louder and louder until it filled her nightmare. It gave Ria hope the strenght to fight. She threw him back and then stood up shakily.

"Its OK to fear, but I will not let it rule me!" she snarled at him and the nightmare cloud vanished.

**$ OUTSIDE $**

Ria woke up from her nightmare and found herself on the streets facing the monster (her shirt was fine).

"What, impossible!" the monster screamed in horror.

"Enough playing. Time to end this!" Ria transformed into her ancient mystic mode and attacked the monster. She striked with both of her swords before kicking him and sending him flying.

"STAR SLASH FULL POWER!" She slashed the monster destroying it.

Daggeron and other rangers woke up from there nightmares.

As Ria power downed to normal mode, she heard gasps.

"You've unlocked your mystic mode?" Daggeron asked her in shock.

"Uh huh! Unlocked it when Claire was in danger. I can tell you about it-" She was cut off as the monster grew. "Or not. We've got this one!" she told Daggeron who nodded. The Rangers grabbed their morphers again, morphed back and activated the spell to become Titans.

"You won't beat me again!" the monster declared as they combined into their Titan form.

"Yeah, we will!" Chip told him, and they rushed towards the monster with their saber. However, the monster disappeared and reappeared behind them. "What-" they all cried out when the monster kicked them to the ground with a laugh.

"You won't beat me from down there!" he taunted them, and the Megazord got back up, swinging around. However, the monster disappeared again, this time reappearing a fair distance in front of them.

"That's my trick!" Ria complained. The monster laughed again and blasted them with dark magic. They let out yells as it threw them about, before forcing them to split apart.

"This isn't good," Maddie groaned as they pushed themselves up.

"I told you that you won't beat me again!" the monster continued to mock them and blasted Nick back when he attempted to attack him.

"This is not good, I need to help them," Daggeron grabbed his card again. He never got the chance as a white blur that shot through the sky, distracting the monster so his attack that would have hit Ria missed.

"What?" Ria looked around and her eyes widened as Takara landed on the roof beside her. "Help me defeat him?" she rolled over and crouched in front of the building. Takara began to glow silver.

She cast the spell code "**UTHE MEJOR TAKARA"**, and Takara flew through a spell seal that appeared, causing her to become Titan-sized. The two combined.

The Megazord stepped forwards, calling on its weapon, ready to fight the monster.

"You and your nightmares don't scare me!" she yelled at him, blasting him with magic. When the smoke cleared, she found that the monster had taken a major blow.

"Really? Well, you should!" He told her and he disappeared, but Ria knew his pattern now. When he reappeared behind her, moving to strike, she spun around and sliced across his chest.

Suddenly her magi staff glowed. "New spell, lets try it," as she tried it, wings appeared on her megazord.

"This is awesome!" she cheered, laughing at the new power.

"Does anyone else know what's going on?" Nick asked, looking around at the others.

"No clue," Chip replied, shaking his head.

"Me neither," Xander stared.

Ria flew up before attacking the monster with great speed, "STAR TRIDENT FULL POWER" and destroyed the monster.

"That was cool," Chip told Ria as she joined them.

Xxxxx..

"You were amazing," Chip told Ria as they walked around the forest. "You overcame your fears and defeated the monster".

Ria blushed. She opened her mouth to say she did nothing special when she heard Chip sigh.

"Ok what is it Chip?"

Chip looked away guiltily, "I didn't want you to face the monster. But you still had to, because I didn't finish him. I promised to protect you and...and I failed."

"Chip look at me," she waited until he did, "You didn't fail me as you put it. You can't always protect me. No one can protect someone always. You were great. I couldn't have defeated him if it wasn't for you. I had lost hope, but then I heard your voice. It gave me hope and the strenght to fight, it helped me overcome my fears. _You _helped me to overcome my fears. You Chip Thorn are the best protector one could hope for," here she smiled. " You have been my best friend. You are funny, kind, amazing and-" she was cut-off by a surprising source as Chip's mouth closed on her.

The kiss ended as soon as it began. "I..I'm sorry! I overstepped my boundary...I.." Chip rambled on.

But Ria wasn't listening. She put a hand on her lips. _Chip had kissed HER!! _At that moment she knew that Vida had been right, she loved Chip.

She cut off his ramblings, "Why? Why did you kiss me?"

He stuttered, "I.. I am sorr-"

"Do not apologise! I want to know the reason! Why Chip?" Ria cut him off and asked.

"I.." Chip took a deep breath, "I love you.. I have fallen in love with you." He closed his eyes and waited for her to slap him and say she didn't love him back. He only hoped this wouldn't destroy their friendship.

Ria stood their for a moment before almost tackled him to the ground and smahed her lips on his. Chip was shocked, clearly not expecting it. Before long he began to respond. They broke of when they had to come up for air.

"That was... What was that?" Chip asked dazed. Ria giggled.

"That was me kissing you. I love you too Chip Thorn!" It took him a moment to process it before he grabbed her and swung her around and kissed her.

"YES!!" He yelled as Ria laughed.

They resumed their walk hand in hand. Suddenly Chip stopped. Ria looked around at him questioningly.

"Daggeron is going to kill me!" he exclaimed in horror causing Ria to chuckle.

_x_

**AN: YAY! Finally Chip told Ria... Hope you liked it... Please review!!**


	15. AUTHOR's NOTE

Hi everyone! I forgot to actually post this AN in the story, but here it is now.

So, this story is officially abandoned.

Now here me out. When I started this story I had not outlined it, I knew the basics of what I wanted but that was it. While writing chapter 15, I found out that there were major inconsistencies with the story that would need major editing to clear up. That's what I was going to do, but then my health detoriated and I had to postpone it. Months later when I finally thought of continuing it, I found that I had forgotten majority of my ideas for it. So, I decided to abandon it.

I am terribly sorry that this happened. And I would like to apologize to everyone that read this story. I don't have any excuses other than the fact I was naïve to think I could write a story without an outline.

PS: Thepinksky 18, please PM me about your query, I have an answer that you may like...


End file.
